


Can't Help Falling in Love.

by Helene08



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, No Murders, Oliver is a nerd-herder, Pining, not like in the show, well as healthy as a relationship can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a common fact ; Everyone know that Friends make the best lovers. Probably because friends know each-other , they knew every flaws and qualities in their friends and they still accept them for who they are. Because when we love someone we love them as a whole and we accept them like they are.<br/>It's a common fact: Friends make the best lovers.<br/>Connor Walsh and Oliver Hampton were not a exception. Well if you exclude; late revelation , stubbornness and stupid , stupid people who comes in between of course.<br/>But Connor and Oliver never make things easy do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language I'm sorry for any spelling mistake or grammatical errors.  
> Disclaimer: Characters, the show, and any other references doesn't belong to me just to a bunch a people with a lot of imagination.  
> Based on a prompt found in Trumblr; Person A has to go somewhere from where they'll not return for a certain amount of time (business trip/to war/whatever your heart desires) and Person B playfully asks (there is no need to say that's Connor) whether they should kiss Person A goodbye. Person A (Which is Oliver still following?) replies "Well I surely wouldn't mind" without thinking first.  
> What happens next is up to you.  
> (Bonus: They are not a couple)

_Saying that Oliver Hampton and Connor Walsh first meeting was a normal or casual one will be the understatement of the century. They first meet each other in a pretty odd way._

Connor Walsh was making is way to a guest room from some party, he passes throught all the crowd of students and people in the house. He climbs the stairs and make a few steps before reaching his goal. He then said to himself checking at his phone and his Grindr app “So Paxton you said that the key was behind the board” he checked the white board fixed on the door and smiled in victory when he found the key behind it.

He saw a girl and guy from his law class, they waved at him but they seemed pretty drunk. He just nodded and opened the door, the room is filled in dark just the lights of the city are lighting up the piece, he saw the bed in the middle of the room and someone who is already sleeping on it covered with a blanket.

Connor said starting to take all of his clothes “So Paxton let the fun begin” he joined the bed and started to take off the blanket which woke the mysterious sleeper. Oliver woke up and turned his head seeing Connor he yelled panicking which make Connor yell at his turn.

Oliver pushed Connor from the bed and took a bottle of perfume from the night table and started to spray it in front of him still panicking he heard Connor let out a yell of pain “Ahhh. God my eyes!”

Oliver turned the light still holding the bottle of perfume as he saw a handsome brown man on the floor who is covering his eyes. Oliver yelled “Who the hell are you?!”

Connor said taking his hand from his eyes who are still burning “Connor Walsh. I was supposed to meet Paxton in his room. He told to me that he will be alone that you were his geek friend who never come to his parties and that you will be studying in the library”

Oliver took a pillow started to throw it at Connor and said angrily “I’m not a geek!”

Connor put his hands in surrender as Oliver is still throwing pillows at him and he said “Ok Stop it. I’m Sorry ok? But my eyes are still burning what did you throw in my eyes?!”

Oliver looked at the bottle of perfume and said a little embarrassed “Calvin Klein for men”

* * *

 

Connor and Oliver where in the kitchen as Connor is throwing water in his eyes, feeling better he turned to look at Oliver and said “God I thought that it will never stop”

He joined Oliver in one of the kitchen seats. Oliver gives to him a cup of coffee that Connor took saying “Well thanks for the coffee is the last you can do after you’d almost made me a blind man”

Oliver rolled his eyes and said “Next time try to not surprise perfect strangers in this way”

Connor said “Well for the record is the first time that I meet this Paxton guy, you never know who you will meet in Grindr”

Oliver shook his head exasperated _it took 30 seconds_ for him to place Connor. Of course he was the type of guy who is doing just one-night stands and never calls back.

Connor said “In my defense Harper. There was practically nobody around here anymore and your friend Paxton told me that you were the type of student who always study and never had fun”

Oliver said annoyed “First and foremost my name is Oliver Hampton not Harper and there is time to have fun and time for work. Apparently Pax is too preoccupied with one night stands and parties to remember that we were supposed to work in our exposé together tonight and that’s why I came here in the first place. I saw the party was about to end and came to his room to wait for him and I fall asleep. And I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this”

Connor smirked and said “Probably my good looks”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Connor added “Anyways I didn’t think I saw you before in my school or in Grindr for that matter because I will remember a pretty face like you”

Oliver said sarcastically “Wow pretty convincing maybe you should become a lawyer”

Connor was taken aback he was actually in his first year of law school “Oh well it’s a shame that I didn’t noticed you earlier. You are gorgeous in a dorky kind of way. You are not perfect but who is?”

Oliver said mockingly “Do this actually work in every guy? I’m sure that you almost sleep with the entire city”

Connor retorted with an amused smile “Well not the entire city it will be more accurate to say half of the city; I don’t do Chicks!” 

Oliver rolled his eyes “Well for the record you’re not perfect either, your eyes are strangely too spaced from each other and your nose is too small. Don’t try to work as a model you won’t succeed!”

Oliver get up to reach his friend room as he saw some students in the hallway. Connor followed his space and he said “Wow thanks! No one has been this honest with me before”

Oliver said sarcastically “Congratulations you’d just discovered this weird thing we all call friendship”

Connor smirked “Sassy remark. I’m starting to like you more and more”

Oliver rolled his eyes and opened his friend door room. Paxton was throwing up in his bin and he said raising his head “Ah you’re Connor right? I was waiting for you”

Oliver looked at Connor disgusted expression and said with a smile “He’s all yours,”

He left letting Connor standing awkwardly in the entryway and Connor said closing the door “Yeah have a good night,”

Seems like that his fun time was ruined, at least it feels like that Oliver and him can be good friends. He can’t believe how he didn’t notice him before _it’s a shame_ really, and Oliver’s definitely playing on his team.

* * *

 

_Four years later _

Connor is waking up in a unknown room. He started to get up picking up his clothes on the floor. He put on his clothes and was about to leave when the stranger; Mark? Mike? Matthew? woke up and looked at him sitting down on his bed "Wait another round tonight?"

Connor shook his head "I never sleep with the same guy , I don't do double"

Aaron seemed disappointed and asked "Well you don't do exceptions?"

Connor responded with a wink "No sorry"

He left the appartement as Aaron led down on the bed with a sigh.

* * *

 

Connor entered in the Starbucks he bumped into a guy as he was making his way to the counter. They both said sorry as Connor went to order.

He said to the barista "I will take a large black coffee and a Caramel Macchiato, extra caramel, three shot of caramel, soy milk instead of the normal one, one shot of white cream, two sugars and one shot of cinnamon "

The woman nodded and made his order Connor went to the other counter the Guy from earlier was looking at his cup of coffee.

"Sorry I think I took your coffee" he gives it to Connor with a smile and took the other cup on the counter and left.

Connor with the two coffees joined his car he put them on his passenger seat and take his own cup. Here in black writing was the guy number, Connor shook his head with a smirk as he started the car sometimes it's too fucking easy.

Connor made his way into a building and he saluted the recepcionist he took the elevator to the fourd floor .

He walked between cubicles and smiled seeing his target he came next to him saying "Here’s your weird drink you call a coffee"

Oliver looked at him and smiled grateful "You're the best! I really needed it. I spent all the day fixing computers"

Connor smiled and taking a sip of his coffee he said "I already reserved the restaurant by the way"

Oliver and Connor were both sat on a chinese restaurant eating chinese pasta and Oliver said after he finished his bit of food  "So what is this rule already? You don't sleep with the same guy and don't do double?"

"Exactly" confirmed Connor with a smirk and Oliver responded sarcastically "Poor guy must be really disappointed when he learned that!"

Connor smirked proudly and said "What can I say ? I mean-- (he showed himself from up to down) I denying them all of this"

Oliver rolled his eyes and said taking Connor coffee cup "Well at least it's still easy for you to get guys numbers"

Connor said taking back his cup of coffee"Hey I will need this don't throw it!"

* * *

 

Connor and Oliver where both walking in the streets of Philadelphia. Connor has his arm arroud Oliver right arm and he said "Come on Ollie dig a little deeper!"

Oliver said as they stopped in a bakery shop with a very long waiting file "OK! OK! Huh you want a chocolate cookie!"

Connor looked at him in a _'Are you serious right now?'_ and said "Do I look like of the kind of guy who eat cookies?"

Oliver said "Ok . Let me think You want a Carrot cake"

Connor pounted "Come on Ollie!" 

Oliver laughed and said "Fine I stop! You want double cherry chocolate cake!"

Connor said smiling "You know me too well!"  they both let out a laugh as the file was finally moving.

* * *

 

The sunset was starting to start as Connor and Oliver walked next to each other in a white bridge. Oliver asked with a smile "Remember this internship in Paris?"

Connor nodded and Oliver said "Well I was the one chosen to go to this internship. My boss told me _this_ , this morning"

They both stopped in the right side of the bridge and Connor asked "That's great you will leave for how long?"

Oliver responded "Three months,"

Connor was shocked "Three months?! Are you serious?! When do you leave?"

Oliver responded "In a few days,"

Connor told to him with a sigh "God. _Three months_ they are fucking crazy! Who on their right mind made a three-month internship for their employee?!"

Oliver said with a shrug "Well it's really a good opportunity"

Connor started to climb in the edge of the bridge and Oliver asked amused "What are you doing?"

Connor told to him "I'm jumping! Three months without you will be horrible. I can't survive it!"

Oliver laughed bringing Connor back next to him away from the edge.

Oliver said smiling “Can’t you be serious at least for once?”

Connor responded with a smirk “Oh. I can be really serious you clearly never saw me in court”

Oliver rolled his eyes and Connor said softly “I’m serious thought. Three months is damn too long we never been separated for this long. It will be weird and awkward how I can survive with Douche face and Waitlist without you?”

Oliver said with a smirk “Aww is your way of saying that you will miss me? How cute,”

Connor rolled his eyes this time and started to walk away as Oliver said following his steps “Don’t worry, I will be back before you know it. And I will miss you too”

Connor said with a smirk “So should give you a goodbye kiss?”

Oliver responded without thinking “Well I surely wouldn’t mind”

Connor and the world stopped, there is an awkward silence, **crap, crap, crap abort, abort, abort,** _found something! Talk! Every sentence will be fine just abort, abort the mission now!_ cursed himself Oliver.

The silence is deafening as Connor and Oliver looked at each other. One was shocked the other afraid. Oliver heart was beating faster and faster when suddenly Connor reaction surprised him because he just laughed out loud.

“It’s very funny, It’s very funny nice try Ollie, I almost fall for it. Maybe you should be an actor instead of a Nerd-Header”

Oliver smiled in a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes and he said trying to not fall apart “Yeah maybe you’re right”

Connor smirked and said “Please. I’m always right” he started to walk again and just like that the awkward moment was long forgotten as Oliver heart break even more.

_He never thought it could be possible_

Connor then said “It’s just sucks that you will not be here for my birthday. It will be literally hell without you and just Michaela, Laurel, Douche face and Waitlist”

Oliver said  "I’m really sorry for this. I can try to make it but I can’t promise anything. And for once my work is exciting so I can’t miss this internship”

Connor nodded as Oliver added “I mean it’s like you when you were working for Annalise Keating a few years ago before you and the others decided after your internship to work in your own account”

Connor said” Wow well I can’t let you miss it and you always dreamed to go in Paris, but still it sucks”

“I know but at least you will still have my present and before you ask; No I will not let you grilling me about it. And I promise that nothing will change. We still will have our special Friday nights together and I will make up to you when I come back”

Oliver continued to walk as Connor stopped again and he asked in a whisper “Promise me that nothing will change between us?”

Oliver was surprised by Connor tone; it was like he was suddenly vulnerable or afraid of something and it’s not something he saw often in Connor Walsh, almost never apart when he had waited for his bar results he was so afraid that he had failed it.

Oliver said softly “Yeah I promise. Nothing will change” and Connor smiled from ear to ear.

Again it was a rare sight in Connor Walsh but every time he smiled for real, not a smirk, a seductive smile or a calculating one it always made Oliver happy. Connor rare and genuine smile could brighten everything even the darkest day.

They walked again enjoying the silence between them, being friends for so long, they were glad that they were not forced to talk every damn second and that the silence between them was not awkward at all.

Oliver repeated one last time "Yeah nothing will change" but Oliver couldn’t be more wrong in exactly three months _everything will change_.

* * *

 

_ Three months later  _

Oliver was next to a cab. The driver oppened the trunk and Oliver smiled thanking him while the driver nodded and took the driver side closing his door. Oliver took his phone and dialled a number. He waited and ended up in the voice mail.

"Wow Con, I really shouldn't be this suprised to end up in your voice mail.I bet you're actually still working. God and when I thought that the crazy hours were over since you didn't work for Annalise anymore" he paused and was holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

He started to put his bags on the trunk while he continued "Anyways, I'm finally home and you're right three months was damn too long. I missed you guys. OK just going straight to the point meet me at the bar near my apartment when you finished. I had so much to tell you, love you"

Oliver put his last bag on the trunk and he hang up but he dropped his phone in the process. He let out a "crap" but a handsome dark-haired  guy with blue eyes as deep as the ocean came by, took it and checked it for a few seconds. Seeing not damage he gived it back to Oliver with a smile.

Oliver smiled "Oh thanks Danny!"

"No problem. Gorgeous" responded the blue eyed man.

Oliver blushed and he climbed in the cab. Daniel put his bag on the trunk and closed it. He climbed at his turn and the driver started the car.

Oliver asked "Nervous?"

Daniel kissed Oliver and he pulled away a few seconds later saying "A little"

Oliver smiled and said taking Daniel hand "I cannot wait for you to meet my friends"

Daniel asked with a smile "Really?"

"Yeah"

Daniel asked in a nervous tone "All your friends are lawyers right ? You don't think they'll judge me or will start grilling me about everything?"

Oliver frowned as the car stopped in a red light "No. OK Yes They totally will...uh..I just..."

Daniel and Oliver said in unison "Can't wait"

They both let out a chuckle and Oliver kissed him as the car started again he said after pulling away "Come on they're gonna love you"


	2. Connor Versus the Other guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos they made my day! I'm glad that some of you seems to like the first chapter so far and I'm hoping it will continue in this way , I'm currently writing Chapter 6 right now. 
> 
> @shatterthefragments : Wow! Thanks you so much for this lovely comment it made my day! And I do hope it will be great as a long story, I'm still doubting a little but thanks for reassuring me about this first chapter and thanks for leaving your thoughts!
> 
> @Cookiedough Thanks you so much for your comment it really made me happy, I'm glad that you're looking forward to the story and I do hope that you will still like it.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!

Connor was lost and he didn’t know why. Not true. Actually _he does_ , he was lost since Oliver left three weeks ago. He didn’t know what is happening to him but he can’t concentrate in his actual cases which leads to reprimands from Michaela who told to him that he needed to concentrate because they needed to maintain a good reputation. Asher just told to him his stupid jokes about him missing their O-man while Wes just smiled sympathetically to him every time he seemed unfocused when they did their usual Wednesday reunion to talk about their cases

Connor never thought that he will miss Oliver like this. He was so lost without him that he just buried himself in work and in one night-stands which Laurel disapproved saying that it was an unhealthy thing to do.

Connor looked at his files and signed, he can’t concentrate so he didn’t know why he’s bothering himself. He closed the files about some wife who had apparently killed her mistress husband by shooting her or something, he really doesn’t give a crap anymore. After all they’re five in this law office so one of them, _probably Michaela_ can take the case.

Connor took his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart, he waited and waited when finally, the other person picked up.

“Hello?”

Connor can’t stop his wide smile while he said feeling suddenly light-hearted “Hey you! So how England is treating you?”

Oliver was on his bed and said half-awake checking at the hour “Great except that I’m in Paris in France and it’s 3:00 a.m. Con”

Connor said too cheerful for anyone liking especially at three in the morning “Right it’s 9 P.M here. Sorry! So did you climb to the Eiffel tower? How did you do it? Did you fly to the top of it?”

Connor didn’t let Oliver answer and he let out a laugh at his own joke “Sorry it was a stupid joke!”

Oliver said almost annoyed “Connor did you had something important to tell me?”

Connor paused and said “Yeah the coffee shop in the Roosevelt avenue is now open for two more hours every Monday can you believe it?”

Oliver asked aghast “Uh Con, you called me at three am for the new open hours of a coffee shop?”

Connor responded matter-of-factly “Well Ollie it’s a pretty big change”

Oliver said with a sigh “Look I will just go back to sleep Ok? But thanks for this huge news! I love you”

Oliver hanged up without waiting for Connor answer the young lawyer said to himself sarcastically “Glad that I could speak to you too”

* * *

 

_ Seven Weeks later _

Connor was in Michaela and her boyfriend Adam house, the later can’t come because he had a class to teach tonight. Connor was annoyed. All the lawyers were in the living room sat on the couch and in the floor around the living room table.

Connor was on his phone listening to at voice mail " _Hey Con! Happy Birthday! Sorry, I can't make it I've just finished my day. I'm so sorry but there is a stupid thunderstorm at Paris and all the flights are cancelled. I will make up to you and Happy birthday again!_ "

Connor put his phone in his pocket. He listened Oliver’s voice mail sixteen times already. He knew it's pretty stupid but he just needed to heard _his_ voice.

Asher cut out his train of thoughts saying "Time to open your presents my bromo"

Connor rolled his eyes but everyone cheered as Michaela sat in front of him and next to Laurel said taking a blue packet "Here is mine"

Connor smiled and opened it. Michaela bought to him a black jacket he had liked a few days ago. Connor thanked her and started to open his others presents. Asher bought to him a Travel Scrabble game (which made Connor rolls his eyes and Michaela give him _a look_ sometimes she doesn't know why they still staying friends with him) Wes bought to him a blue top and Laurel a coffee machine.

Connor pick up the next gift it seemed like it was a box from a jewelry store.  Connor asked "Who's this from?"

Laurel said "That's Oliver"

Connor carefully took it and opened his present "Oh my god."

Michaela asked "Well what's it is?"

Connor said in a whisper "I can't believe he remembered"

Wes asked "Remembered what?"

Connor turned the box showing to his friends a beautiful black man watch and he said "It was like months ago. We were walking by a jewelry store and I saw this watch in the window. I told to him that it was the exact replica of the one my grandfather had when I was little. He was supposed to give it to me but then the watch was broken and he died. Oh! I can't believe he remembered"

Michaela said "The watch is so pretty it must have cost him a fortune!"

Connor nodded and responded "Yeah this watch is very expensive. I can't believe he did that!"

Asher said without thinking "Come on! O-man? That's really surprise you? He's pretty good in gifts (at this everyone nodded) and beside he told me once that in high school he drove two hours to another city to bought concert tickets just because he had fallen love with this guy; David!

Everyone looked at him as he realized that he just spilled the beans about Oliver's crush on Connor. Connor said "What did you just say?"

Asher panicked "huh...concert tickets!"

Connor said matter-of-factly "Not the love part! Ollie is in love with me?"

Asher said ashamed from his stupid slip "No! No! No! No! No! Let’s all forget the last five minutes!" Connor was shocked "Oh my god"

Michaela said taken aback “Why did Oliver came to you, about this, and not me, Laurel or Wes like anyone but you in fact?”

Connor asked shocked “Wait you all knew about this?!”

Their silence was the best answer while Michaela rolled her eyes “Please the only ones who were not aware that Oliver is in love with you, is you actually and we thought that Asher didn’t know it too, well that was before he just spilled the beans”

Connor said getting up “I need to talk to him”

Asher said quickly “He’s in Paris!”

Connor shoot him a glare as Michaela said “Wait. What are you going to tell him?”

Connor responded “I-I’m-I don’t know OK? I just need to talk to him”

Michaela said softly “Look we all know that you are not a specialist in the relationship area so maybe you should wait a little or at least know what you are going to tell him,”

Wes added “Yeah. Especially if you’re about to break his heart once again”

Connor passed a nervous hand behind his neck and said” So what? I wait? No this is so huge ok? I can’t wait,”

Laurel tried to reason him “Well You should Ok? The time to clear your head about this. I mean Oliver’s coming home in two weeks. And since he was in love with you for four years what's two more weeks?”

Connor signed “Yeah maybe, god all this times when I laughed when anyone referenced us a couple. I can’t believe I didn’t saw it sooner”

Everyone stayed silent but Asher said “Well love makes us blind bro” even Wes and Laurel glared at him after this.

* * *

Connor was on a bar drinking he honestly lost the count of the numbers or drinks he have had. It’s been one day since he knew about Oliver feelings and it took all of his willpower to not call Oliver right away but he didn’t know what to say. What can he say? Sorry for breaking your heart during four fucking years? Yeah he’s sure it will go well.

Connor ordered another drink when a guy said passing next to him “I will be in the men bathroom if you want to join me”

Connor who was too drunk just waited a few seconds before getting up. He joined the bathroom and saw a blond guy. Wait this guy was blond?! The stranger pressed him against the wall and started to kiss his neck. Connor felt numb; why did it feel so wrong? He lost the count of guys he fucked and well it was fine before. No attachment, no strings, no feelings just good sex every time he wants so why do it feels so wrong?

The guy was still kissing him on the neck and pulled away to kiss him on the mouth but Connor pushed him away “Wait!’

The blond guy exclaimed out loud “Hey what the fuck?!”

Connor said “I can’t. Oh my god,” he started to laugh as the other guy was looking at him like he was crazy.

Connor added still laughing “I can’t. I’m in love with someone else. Oh my god I love him”

The blond guy was annoyed “Yeah this is great so do we have sex or not?”

Connor shook his head with a smile “No”

He left the bathroom and heard the blond guy muttering a “Fucking crazy” in gritted teeth.

Connor doesn’t care for the first time in almost three months he feels complete and good again. For the first time he feels lighter, like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He can’t believe he didn’t saw it sooner but he loves Oliver, he’s is fucking in love with him and now he knew that all this time he was lying to himself because he was afraid of not being good enough for Oliver, that he didn’t deserved him.

Connor left the crowed bar smiling from ear to ear he loves Oliver and he just can’t wait to tell him. No more running. No more one nights stands or lies to himself. Connor had already wasted four whole years so no more of this. He will stop wasting his time and once again it took all his willpower to not call Oliver to blurt out everything to him right now.  But it’s not something he can do on the phone; of course they called each other from time to time since Oliver left, but Laurel was right he need to spoke to him face to face, not in the phone where a continent is separating them. For the first time he wanted to do things right and not screw up.

He climbed into a cab and said his address, the driver nodded and started the car, seeing Connor smile he asked “You look pretty happy you had a promotion?”

Connor let out a chuckle and said “No much better. I had a revelation. I love someone and I should have already know it years ago but I realize it this now”

The driver nodded and said with a smile “Well it’s great. And how do they say it already? Right! Better late than never”

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was the two longest ones of Connor life. Oliver is supposed to come home _tonight._

Finally, everything will make sense again, finally all the pieces will come back together. Connor couldn’t stop smiling since his revelation. A real and genuine smile who kind of worried his friends, they even asked him if he drugged himself because they never saw him smiling like this and this glad since the one time where they received their bar exam results and that Connor found that he passed.

Connor just rolled his eyes every time they made a comment about it. Especially at Asher who asked if it was because he was getting laid or something.

Connor just didn’t want them to know yet, he wanted Oliver to be the first person to know because he had the right to know first, _well that_ , and because he wants to fuck him hard to make up for all this lost years.

Connor was still on his office in the K5 and associates firm, everyone had already left two hours ago. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t saw his phone lighting up with Oliver call.

The phone made a little ding who cut off his train of thoughts and again he can’t help the wide smile that came in his face when he saw that he had one voicemail from Oliver.

Oliver is finally at _home._

* * *

Twenty minutes later Connor entered to the bar with flowers. He kind of rushed to reach the bar and he know that Oliver will reprimand him if he knew this, but honestly, it will be the least of their worries tonight.

Connor made his way between the crowded bar and finally noticed Oliver who waved at him with a smile. Connor heart started to beat faster and faster as he saw Oliver standing up smiling and starting to come to him but then Oliver stopped, rolled his eyes amused and turned to took a guy hand and they soon both tried to join Connor.

Connor heart stopped and realizing he turned abruptly to leave but bumped against the server. The server dropped his tray of glasses as Connor dropped his flowers.

Connor said as everyone was looking at the scene “Sorry” someone helped the waiter to get up as he said “It’s fine” he took the broken glasses along with the ruined flowers and before Connor had the time to react he heard Oliver cheerful voice behind him.

“Con!”

Connor turned and saw Oliver and some guy smiling timidly to him. Connor hugged Oliver and said nervously “Hey Ollie!”

Oliver hugged him back as the guy next time him watched them with a small smile.

Oliver pulled away too soon for Connor liking and he said slapping his arm with more force than he should had “Oh, there you are! Hi! Oh, so, so, how was the city of light, you?

Oliver smiled and said “It was great!’

* * *

A few minutes later the three of them were sat on a table. Oliver and this stupid guy Daniel were happily talking to him. Connor took a sip of his bourbon as Oliver said “Well remember how a few weeks ago I told you that my boss had send me in a last minute trip at Seattle to repair the computer of an important client? Well I needed to stay at Seattle for a few days and the first night I came to Seattle I called this cab and climbed into it but then Daniel climbed at the same time than me,”

“I told to him that I was the first to climb into the cab but he contradicted me telling me that he _saw me seeing him_ and that's why I climbed into the cab in the first place. I just thought what a jerk”

Daniel said “In my defense I was really tired and had a very long day”

Oliver fondly rolled his eyes and said “Anyways I left the cab really mad about him and the next day we bumped into each-other in Space Needle”

Connor nodded and took another sip of his bourbon as Daniel said “I was really surprised to saw him here I mean in all the places to visit at Seattle, we're both here at the same time. I was kinda glad too because I really wanted to apologize but didn’t had the time to catch his name and the next day we bump into each other, well he was with the daughter from his important client but still. So I apologized and took him to a coffee shop in Seattle and we had this cheesecake it was- “

They both said at the same time “--really perfect!” and Connor drank his bourbon in on gulp.  He took Oliver whisky and drank it in one straight too.

Oliver and Daniel shared a kiss and Connor grimaced. God what he’s still doing here? He was torn at throwing his neighbor hot coffee into Daniel face or kill him because this jerk is kissing Oliver- _his Oliver._

They pulled away both smiling and Connor said sarcastically “Wow awesome first meet, I mean if you haven't gone to Seattle to repair the computer of your important client and stayed at Paris instead, you two will have maybe never meet! How fate works sometimes is beyond me!"

Oliver asked with a smile "So Con anything new?"

Connor thought drily _'Yeah I fucking love you'_ but he said instead "Nothing much"

Then Oliver phone rang and he said getting up "Sorry. I need to take this" he left the table to found a calmer place while he answered at his phone.

Connor and Daniel shared an awkward silence then after a few minutes Daniel said trying to joke "So did I need to swear an oath before talking to you? I don't want to perjure myself"

_Connor rolled his eyes annoyed why this guy is even talking to him?_

Connor then said smirking his voice heavy of sarcasm "You can perjure yourself only if you make a false statement or if in court you're actually lying when you are talking after you had promised that you will say all the truth. But using law terms that I'm pretty sure you didn't know a single fuck about to try to win points is a nice try! Did I answer to your condescending question?"

Daniel said taken aback "huh-no it was not- I was not trying to--" but he didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Oliver come back smiling and sit down.

Oliver who didn't noticed the tension asked smiling "So sorry it was work. So what did I miss?"

Daniel saw Connor face literally light up. He went to an annoyed scowl to a genuine smile in a matter of seconds and Daniel thought that it was an unconscious reaction from Oliver's best friend.

Connor added smirking “Devon was actually telling me that he thought he needed to swear an oath before talking to me because _what did he say actually?_ (he feigned to think about it) and added mockingly this time– _right_ that he was afraid to perjure himself."

Daniel corrected him “Actually it’s Daniel but don’t worry it’s not a big of deal,”

Oliver looked at Daniel and said softly scolding him “Danny you can perjure yourself only if you’re lying in a statement or in a testimony,”

Daniel half smiled and said sarcastically “Well at least I know it now” and he took a big sip of his bourbon clearly de did not drank enough at the start of this encounter.

* * *

Three days later Asher and the others decided to have a dinner party to welcome Oliver home. Connor had lost his smile, seemed to be gloomy and snapped at everyone who asked to him what’s bothering him. Michaela, her boyfriend, Laurel and Wes were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Asher want to answer at the door saying “I think is our O-man finally!"

Asher opened the door smiling saying “The man of the day” and there is Oliver standing in the entrance with Daniel next to him.

Oliver smiled and said “Hi Ash’ this is Danny. Honey this is Asher”

Asher lost his smile realizing, now he knew the reason behind Connor bad mood and Daniel noticing his reaction half smiled trying to hide his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How why did you realize this only now Connor?  
> Well guess who's coming to dinner? Everybody is ready for a really awkward diner party?


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Thanks for the kudos I'm glad that some of you have liked the second chapter! I hope it will continue! 
> 
> @Cookiedough Thanks you so much for your comment it made my day , and I'm glad that you liked the second chapter! Indeed poor Connor but it what's happens when you realize something unfortunately 'too late' :(. And if only Daniel was a crappy boyfriend somehow it will not be so sad but he's kinda a good boyfriend so yeah poor Connor!
> 
> So I'm writing chapter 7 as we speak even life and college don't seems to slow my rhythm of writing, well that and the fact that these two idiots are still stubborn as hell. Anyways the words just keep coming , and all I can say without spoiling when is that some angst is coming soon.

Oliver totally oblivious was still smiling holding a bottle of wine “We brought some wine”

Asher said after a pause “Well Daniel it’s a pleasure won’t you come in?” he stepped back for them to enter. Oliver give to him his bottle of wine and Asher said “Well bro you can put your coats right here,” he pointed to his bedroom.

Oliver and Daniel obeyed and took off their coats and puts them in the bed as Asher asked with a polite smile “Can I get either of you something to drink? Beer? Margarita? Wine?”

Oliver responded “Well Margarita sounds good but I’m driving tonight so a club soda with lime?”

Asher nodded with a smile and he asked with a polite tone to Daniel “And you?”

Daniel still feeling awkward said “Thanks. I’m fine”

Oliver protested “No you’re not on call tonight, have fun! I told you I drive. A Whisky?” Daniel just half smiled and Oliver said to Asher “Yeah. Whisky for him thanks!”

Asher nodded and said “Coming right away Dude! And Daniel I totally forgot Welcome, Bienvenue, Willkomen to our third bromo!” he left the room and Oliver said rolling his eyes "God for a second I thought he could act like decent person it was really scary!"

Daniel chuckled more comfortable now that they were alone. He will be deluding himself if he says that his first meeting with one of Oliver best friends went well. He has the impression that Connor didn't like him very much.

Oliver said smiling "Come on time to face the others" he took Daniel hand who relaxed in his presence, he didn’t know why he so nervous, he’s a doctor, a surgeon. Doctors don’t get nervous; they know how to deal with stress.

* * *

They went to the living room and came face to face with Laurel and Wes who were sat on the couch.

They noticed them and smiled. Laurel get up and came to give Oliver a rapid hug. Oliver smiled after she pulled away and Wes clapped him on the back with a sunny smile saying that they missed him "Hey guys I missed you too! Danny meet Laurel and Wes!"

They both saluted him and Daniel said to Laurel “Buenas noches Laurel! Como estás?" *

Oliver looked at Daniel in a weird way as Laurel smiled responding "Muy bien gracias! Hablas español?" *

"Un poco soy mitad Italiano y mitad Americano!" * responded Daniel matter-of-factly.

Daniel added with a smile "Oliver was right you're a really beautiful woman!"

Laurel said smiling "Gracias! For the record for an Italian you speak Spanish very well"

"Well you should hear Oliver speak French he's even hotter when he does that" said Daniel in a teasing voice while Laurel smiled amused.

Oliver blushed "His judgment is biased. Danny meet Wes!"

Wes shook his hand and he said smiling "Well nice to meet you!"

Daniel smiled and responded "The pleasure is mutual" Danny liked them they were the nicest.

Oliver asked with a smile "So who is here?"

Laurel responded "Michaela and Adam are on the kitchen"

Speaking about the devil; Michaela and her boyfriend Adam appeared.

They smiled seeing Oliver and Michaela said "Hey! We missed you!"

Oliver smiled and Michaela hugged him. He hugged her back and they pulled away after a few minutes. Adam him clapped Oliver shoulder with a smile.

Oliver said as Michaela and Adam were both looking at Daniel "Oh right sorry! Daniel meet Michaela and Adam her boyfriend. (he turned to look at his boyfriend) Adam is a teacher in Architecture. (turning his head to look at Michaela this time he said) guys meet Danny. My boyfriend!"

Michaela smiled and Adam saluted him with a polite "Hello nice to meet you!" Daniel smiled back as they both shook his hand. Daniel can't help but notice that Michaela seemed to study him.

Asher finally came with two drinks in his hands and he said “Here’s your drinks!”

Oliver and Daniel smiled thanking him as the others sat on the couch. They took their drink and the doorbell rang. Asher said “Here is our third Bromo the dinner party can definitely get started!”

Oliver put his hand on Daniel back to reassure him and Daniel smiled as a thanks. Asher opened the door and Connor was here with a bottle of wine on his hands.

He entered and seeing Oliver hand on Daniel back he sighed. He tried his best to not punch this Daniel guy and instead focused in whatever douche face was saying to him “Hey Man and you brought wine too? It’s like a gay thing or something?”

Connor rolled his eyes while Asher smiled and proposed “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah a whisky. Make it double!” said Connor as everyone saluted him with smiles on their faces.

Connor waved to no one in particular and went to Asher room to put his jacket, he’s been in the room for thirty seconds and he already wanted to leave or kill Daniel whatever makes him happy, with a sigh he went back to the living room and Asher gave him his whisky.

Asher said to everyone while Oliver finished his drink “So I ordered pizza. Ten pizzas actually, I hope it’s enough?”

Michaela said annoyed but not surprised “You invited us to dinner and you didn’t make the dinner?”

Asher “Well I have food but I didn’t take the time to cook it” as this everyone let out an annoyed groan except Daniel who whore a polite smile.

Asher protested “Hey at least I made the dessert!”

Laurel said rolling her eyes “I’m the one who have brought the dessert”

Oliver then assured him “Pizza is great. Can I take another drink?”

Asher said smiling “Yeah serve yourself O-man! I will dress the table!”

Oliver nodded and joined the kitchen Daniel followed him and Oliver said “Danny what are doing here?”

Daniel asked “Did you need help?”

“I think I know how to serve myself a drink but go and socialize!” responded Oliver rolling his eyes.

Daniel insisted “It’s kind of weird to stay alone with your friends when I don’t really know them”

Oliver shook his head amused and responded “That’s why you need to go and socialize, to know them better, Go!”

Daniel nodded but then reached Oliver and kissed him. Oliver let out a surprised chuckle but he kissed him back. They pulled away after a few minutes and Daniel added with a smile "Now I go!" he left the room and he joined the others who were standing around the table. Asher was dressing the table as Laurel asked “So what Oliver told you about us?”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure O-Man told you awesome stories about us” added Asher while he put the glasses on the table.

Daniel said with a polite smile "Among a lot of others things he told me that you're all very good lawyers so you know if one day I need a lawyer I will have the choice"

Connor let out a snort rolling his eyes as he served himself another whisky.

* * *

 

Michaela said “Well I need another drink too!” she joined Oliver in the kitchen and saw him serve himself a club soda.

Oliver said with a smile “Hey do you want a drink?”

Michaela nodded “Yeah red wine thanks!”

Oliver served her a red wine and she thanked him. Holding her glass, she said as they heard laugh and noises coming from the other room “So Danny is hot!”

Oliver said with a smile taking a sip of his club soda “I know his eyes huh?”

Michaela nodded and she said “Yeah it’s such a shame that he’s gay!”

They both let out a laugh and they heard the doorbell rang. After a few minutes they saw Connor came and he informed them “Pizza is here.”

They both nodded and Michaela asked as Connor served himself a glass of bourbon “So what do you think about Daniel?”

Connor took a sip of his bourbon and said sarcastically “He’s a fucking delight!”

They both noticed his sarcasm and give him a weird look but they didn’t have the time to talk further because Asher was calling them with a “Food is ready my bromos and Prom queen”

The three of them rolled their eyes and joined the others in the living room.

* * *

 

They were all sat around the table and Michaela who was sat between her boyfriend and Oliver asked “So? Daniel what you’re doing for a living?”

Daniel who was between Laurel and Wes responded “I’m a resident in Pennsylvania Hospital, actually I’m in my eight year of medical school and my boards are coming soon”

Connor in the end of the table who clearly drank too much said mockingly “Of course Danny’s a doctor! Of course he is, because Danny is perfect. Pretty, perfect Danny!”

Everyone looked at him with a weird look while Oliver was looking at him with worry. Connor was acting weird since the start of the dinner and since he come back. He need to ask him later if something is wrong.

Michaela and the others were impressed and Laurel asked “So how did you two meet?”

Oliver and Daniel smiled and Connor rolled his eyes serving himself another drink; here we go again.

Oliver said taking a sip of his club soda “A few weeks ago I needed to go in a last minute trip at Seattle and the first night I came, this one right here stole my cab at the airport,”

Seeing everyone looking at him Daniel responded “Actually we both climbed to the same cab at the same time; I was kind of a jerk to him, I said that he climbed into the car just because he saw me and we both know it was actually my cab- “at this Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile “-but even with this he was still nice and kind telling me that I was wrong, we argued and he left. I realized I acted like a jerk and I really wanted to apologize but I didn’t have the time to catch his name and the next day we bumped into each other again at the Space Needle.”

Michaela turned her head to look her boyfriend and said “If you had done that to me I would have killed you!”

Connor said drily “If someone want to kill a boyfriend tonight I volunteer!” everyone looked at him stunned and seeing anyone look on him Connor said drinking his glass in one straight “Chill out! I was just joking!”

Asher who was sat next to Laurel asked with an amused smile “How much did you have to drink?”

Connor mouthed serving himself another glass “A lot!

Wes said trying to come back to their initial topic of conversation “Huh so you had stolen a cab you know it’s a felony huh? You can literally go to jail for this!”

Everyone looked at him this time and he said smiling “I’m allowed to make jokes too!”

Daniel smiled and said “In my defense I visited some of the hospitals that wanted me. Well if I pass my boards. I went to Stanford, Washington and Seattle was my last stop. I had a very long and exhausting day,”

Daniel then added “I was very good to make him forgive me”

Oliver slapped his arm with an embarrassing “ **Danny!!!!** ” who smiled amused and everyone laughed except Connor who said drily “Can we stop this conversation?”

Oliver blushed agreeing “Yeah let’s talk about something else!”

Asher then said “You still didn’t tell us what O-Man told you about us!”

Oliver proposed “In a second thought, Let’s come back to the first meeting!”

Daniel smiled and said “Well Oliver told me that if he need to hire a lawyer between the five of you he will choose Laurel.”

A chorus of protesting was heard “What?” “Why?” “Seriously bro?” “You should have picked me!” as Connor frowned in a ‘ _what the hell dude?’ meaning._

Daniel a little taken aback said as Oliver looked at anything but them “Yeah because he told me that Laurel is the most calm, collected one, she’s smart and she knows how to deal with any situation and she’s loyal.”

Laurel smiled at Oliver while he said “I said that if I didn’t have the choice and if I need to choose a lawyer it will be Laurel, because she’s the calmest person between the five of you. Beside it’s was just hypothetical, I mean somehow it will be a conflict of interest to hire any of you”

Daniel added “He told me too that Michaela is a really smart person, that she’s one of the strongest and most beautiful person he had known on his life. That she’s a light in an ocean of darkness and that he’s happy that she a found a boyfriend finally worthy of her and her person”

Oliver blushed as everyone looked at him with a smile while Michaela softly smiled at him speechless.

Daniel then added “He told to me that Wes was a strong and brave person, that he’s really smart and he’s like the brother he never had”

Oliver said embarrassed “I don’t understand why we’re still talking about this!” as Wes thanked him with a sunny smile.

Daniel smiled and Asher asked “He didn’t tell you anything about his third bro?”

Daniel responded “That you are a jerk” and Oliver said sarcastically “Clearly I did not start drinking enough at the start of this dinner” he took a sip of Daniel whisky to make up for lost time.

Everyone agreed and seeing Asher look Daniel chuckled and said “I’m kidding, kinda, he told me that you were a jerk but that you grow up to one of the most amazing, faithful person he knows and that you have a heart of gold”

Asher said with a smile “I think the same about you my O-Man!” and then he added “So what do you think? Everyone is as nice as O-man described to you isn’t it?”

Thinking about his first meet with Connor, Daniel can’t help but let out a mocking laugh. Everyone looked at him so he said trying to rectify himself “Huh No! It was a laugh of agreement! You’re all nice”

Oliver looked at Daniel with big eyes and said embarrassed to no one in particular “Let’s drop the subject now? OK?”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the night almost everyone left except for Wes, Connor, Oliver and Daniel.  Oliver was in the room looking at his phone while Daniel was waiting for him outside of the house.

Connor came to the room still pretty wasted; Oliver and him shared a look and an awkward silence before Oliver asked “Hey are you okay?”

Connor said with a smirk “Yeah Peachy! Why do you ask?”

Oliver said shrugging “I don’t know you’re acting weird since the last few days,”

“It’s just something about work” responded Connor with a shrug.

Oliver was not convinced but choosing to let it go he asked “I hope you’re not driving tonight! Do you want a ride?”

Connor declined with a smile “Waitlist will give me a ride but thanks,”

Oliver nodded and Connor added “I loved your present!”

Oliver smiled and said “Oh my god! Really?? You know I was so scared that you will hate it. That you will think it was old fashioned or something”

“Are you kidding me? It was perfect, I love it. You really think I will hate something you bought me?” asked Connor with a frown.

Oliver smiled noticing for the first time of the night that Connor was actually wearing his gift.

It looked good in Connor wrist and Oliver then responded matter-of-factly “Well you can never know!”

Connor assured him softly “Don’t worry. I love everything you could give to me”

Oliver smiled and said “Good to know. Have a good night and come home safe” Connor nodded and Oliver was on his way to leave Asher room but Connor stopped Oliver before he reached the door and he asked “Do you love him?”

_He didn’t want to know the answer; he doesn’t know if he could handle it but he just needs to know maybe he’s a masochist._

Oliver stooped surprised by Connor question and then said looking at him “I don’t know, you know we’ve been together for like two months, but I like him and I really care about him--" Oliver stopped and said "Well I really need to go goodnight Con"

Oliver left the room and Connor can’t help but smile _‘Maybe there is still hope '_. Besides he’s a lawyer which means that he never goes down without a fight and it’s not a fight that he’s planning to lose.  That’s one of the reasons of why he wanted to become a lawyer; he loves challenges.

He doesn’t care about this stupid Daniel guy he will win _his_ Oliver back.

* * *

 

Oliver and his boyfriend came to his apartment. Oliver went to his kitchen and he asked "You want something to drink?"

His boyfriend sat down on the couch with a small polite smile "No thanks. I'm fine!"

Oliver closed the door of his fridge and he joined him on the couch asking "Something wrong? You were surprisingly quiet during the ride home. I know Asher is hard to hang out with sometimes but it's really a nice guy when you dig very, very deeper and exclude his stupid jokes"

Daniel can't help but smile for real this time "No. It's not this"

Oliver caressed gently his boyfriend arm as he tried to dig a little deeper "So what's it is? Did I do something wrong?"

Daniel let out a sigh, he seemed torn to tell Oliver what's bothering him. He looked at Oliver and said "I don't think that your friends like me very much"

Oliver contradicted him "No. They all like you I promise. I know that it can be weird since we are a pretty close group and all but they all told me how pleased they were to meet you. Especially Michaela who said that it was a shame that you're gay. Not sure that it makes her boyfriend happy by the way"

Daniel said sarcastically "I'm sorry. Did I say your friends as a whole? I actually meant Connor!"

Oliver taken aback replied a stupid one sentence "What?"

His boyfriend responded "Look your friend Connor don't like me very much. I mean I could feel it"

Oliver said "No he does. He's just very protective of the ones he cares about. We were acting like this for Michaela too, before she found Adam she has pretty shady and horrible boyfriends. We are just very protective of each other"

His boyfriend asked "Honey please be honest did you two were like together before?"

Oliver looked at him like he had suddenly grown three heads and he said "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Daniel said getting up he was obviously angry "Oliver I'm serious and you're making fun of me and for the record I had just two glass of whisky"

Oliver took his arm and said "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm pretty bad at making jokes"

Daniel signed and sat down again as he added "Look I just feel like that Connor is in love with you and it's the reason as why he didn't like me"

Oliver said in a high pitched voice "What? What? No- (pause as he took his normal voice again) No he doesn't"

Daniel just looked at him and Oliver said with a sigh "Look the truth is that I was the one in love with him for as long as I can remember. It's the classic best friend in love cliché story. Anyways as you could see he's not a long-term relationship type of guy. And every time someone made a comment about us being a couple he just laughed it off saying that it was ridiculous and every time it broke my heart. So I was forced to conclude that he didn't feel the same way about me at all and I moved on. Then I meet you"

The young doctor was not convinced and Oliver added "We are just friends. It's a platonic friendship"

Daniel said in a surprising calm voice “No Sweetheart. Connor and Michaela had a platonic friendship. You and Michaela had a platonic one. In fact, all of you have a platonic friendship with each-other , well if you exclude the _weird fascination_ that Asher seems to have about gay people and everything that relates to it. But you-- and Connor will never be just friends there is more. A connection that only two people who are in love have, like your friends Michaela and Adam"

Oliver looked at him and said shocked "God you picked up on that about Ash too?! he paused and added seeing Daniel look "OK sorry not the point! Look I don't know where you could have picked up all of this in just one dinner. We've been best-friends for at least four years of course we're close but not in the way you seem to think"

Daniel said softly getting up "Look I think is for the best if I sleep in my place tonight"

Oliver said trying to stop him "Come on Danny. Seriously stay. Don't leave it's ridiculous"

His boyfriend shook his head and kissed Oliver forehead "Just for tonight. Goodnight Oliver" he leaves without another look leaving an astonished Oliver behind.

What did just happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Daniel is kinda overreacting huh? Or he's the only one who is seeing clearly since he's outside of the gang? Oliver and Daniel are not in 'in love' step yet so it means that there still hope for Connor no? I hope that you all liked this chapter and that I did justice to the characterization of all the characters! If not, sorry, I'm still a novice writer and still improving!  
> Thanks again for the kuddos! 
> 
> Translation of the Spanish sentences :  
> "Good evening Laurel! How are you?"  
> "Very great thank you! You speak Spanish?"  
> "A little I'm half Italian and half American"  
> The sentences were kinda easy to guess but I'm still writing the translation just in case! And sorry if I've made mistakes, Spanish is not my first language either!


	4. A big step in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for the kudos I hope you will like this chapter! As usual English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!

Oliver hearing noise the next morning opened his door and was surprised to saw Daniel sat on the floor next to his apartment with two coffees in his hands.

Oliver asked shocked "Danny you spend all the night here?"

Daniel get up to be eyes to eyes with Oliver and he contradicted him "Not I went to my place, I sleep, had a shower and came here very early in the morning"

Oliver said "It's 6.am you should have come in!"

Daniel said timidly "I thought you will be mad. I'm really sorry for yesterday I overreacted!"

Oliver teased him "Yeah maybe a little but I'm not mad"

Daniel smiled and give to Oliver his coffee. Oliver let him in with a smile and he asked "It is-"

"Yep. A Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel, two sugars, one shot of white cream, soy milk, and one shot of cinnamon" cut him off his boyfriend.

Oliver said softly “Wow I can't believe that you actually remember how I took my coffee”

“Well since you ordered this in our first slash apologizing date and I found your taste in coffee really weird it’s pretty easy to remember. I mean who likes cinnamon in their coffee?” responded Daniel teasingly.

Oliver just smiled and took a sip of his coffee they both sat down on the couch and Danny added "I'm really sorry. I overreacted yesterday it's just I really, really, really like you, you know"

Oliver said amused as they both put their coffee in the living room table “Wow three really you could have stop at one but for the record I really like you too!"

Daniel then said taking key from his jean pocket “Here is something I hope will not creep you out!”

Oliver smiled and took the little grey key saying in an exaggerate cheerful voice “You got me a key? A key! How did you guess?”

Daniel chuckled “It’s the key of my apartment silly!”

Oliver smiled surprised “Oh wow big step between Daniel and Oliver!”

Daniel then told to him nervous “Yeah. I don’t want you to feel like you have to give me _your_ key too, well except if you want to I mean I don’t want to— “

Oliver cut him off saying “Oh no I want to!” he gets up as Daniel let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding and Oliver went near his door and pick up a set of keys.

He joined Daniel and gave to him a double of his own apartment that Daniel took with a smile and Oliver added “You know I never done this before it’s really nice”

Daniel frowned asking “Wait you haven't told me that all your friends have an extra key of your apartment too?”

Oliver clarified rolling his eyes “I meant with a boyfriend!”

Daniel smiled and he put the key on his jean pocket and Oliver said "It's 6.am maybe we should get some sleep"

Daniel shook his head and said fondly "Honey I'm a doctor. I'm used to not slipping” he then added with a knowing smile “Besides we can do something more fun than sleeping”

Oliver said smirking “Really? I wonder what you’re thinking about right now,” he approached Daniel and started to kiss him.

Daniel kissed him back as they both lied on the couch. They kissed for a few minutes not bothering to pull for air. Oliver broke the kiss and Daniel let out an annoyed groan. Oliver smiled as Daniel bring his lips back to his and they kissed again for a few seconds before a phone rang.

Oliver wanted to broke the contact but Daniel said between kisses “Ignore it” the phone stopped to ring and they both smiled in their kiss. Daniel started to broke the kiss to plant small kisses on Oliver neck when his pager went off.

Instinctively he pushed Oliver who fell on the floor with a surprised yelp “Danny!”

Daniel said “I’m so sorry!” he checked at his pager in the living room table and added “Crap it's one of my patients”

Daniel put the pager in his pocket, he helped Oliver to get up and he said apologetically “I’m so sorry Honey it was a reflex! Are you okay?”

Oliver passed a hand behind his neck and said with a grimace “I will survive” he sat down again as Daniel looked really ashamed and Oliver added “-at least if I was hurt or if I had a concussion it’s a good thing you’re a doctor”

“So sorry Sweetheart” repeated Daniel caressing Oliver shoulder then his pager went off again and he said “Crap I really need to go. We’re continuing this tonight I promise!”

He gave Oliver a peck on the lips took his coffee and quickly left the apartment and Oliver yelled “I hope so!” before the door of 303 apartment closed behind his boyfriend.

He had two hours before he need to go to work like any normal person on the planet but first he need a cold shower.

* * *

 

Oliver was on the reception desk of his office. He was on the phone texting and smiling.

_Danny: I just came out from a horrible long five hours’ surgery the patient is fine but I already want to die._

**Oliver: Yeah. I’m proud of you Honey! Besides your day was still more interesting than mine, I just repaired our company computers today.**

_Daniel answer was immediate: Ooh my poor cutie of boyfriend but the day is not over yet ;)!_

**Oliver rolled his eyes and texted back: So glad to have your support.**

A few seconds later his phone rang and he responded with a smile

“I thought you were too busy you know saving lives and all”

Daniel said “You know I always had time for you and I wanted to hear your voice so it’s like a win-win”

Oliver can hear his smile even with the noises in the background which is pretty normal in a big hospital like the one where Danny is working or in any hospitals in general.

The older eight-year medical resident added “Well actually I have like 6 minutes and thirty seconds to give you before my next surgery start so how was your day so far?”

Oliver said with a sigh “Oh god one of my coworkers have crushed all our computers this morning with the Irene Demova virus and of course I was the only one who was able to fix it sometimes I really think I work with idiots well if you exclude my friend Meredith of course”

“Can say the same about my stupid interns” agreed Daniel with him

Oliver stated “Not to brag or anything but I’m starting to think that this that place will fell apart without me.”

He heard Daniel chuckle when he answered “Yeah Honey I think I know how they--” (then Oliver heard in the background some music coming from an iPhone speaker ♪ _People fall in love in mysterious ways* *Maybe just the touch of a hand* *So Honey now* *Take me to your loving arms* *Kiss me under to the light of a thousand stars_ ♪ _)_

Oliver recognized _'Thinking out loud'_ from Ed Sheeran, then he heard Daniel yelling annoyed "Sarah, I told you already to not put your music out loud like this. Turn in down or put in your headphones. The rest of us don't have Bieber fever!”

The music stopped and Oliver heard Daniel walking again while Oliver let out an amused laugh at his turn.

Daniel asked “What? What’s so funny?”

Oliver was about to respond when he heard a noise indicating that he has another call waiting, he looked at his phone screen and saw it was Connor, he ignored it deciding to call him later. He said to Daniel “Your patient was actually listening an Ed Sheeran song not a Bieber one. For the record, I’m kind of glad to know that you didn’t know how to recognize a Justin Bieber song even if you’re working on kids and teenagers all day”

“Should I be worried that you are actually the one who could tell the difference between a Bieber song and another artist through a phone?” came Daniel mocking voice

Oliver chuckled and he said matter-of-factly "No. Everyone loves Ed Sheeran," then he heard Daniel pager went off and he added “Sounds like they need you,”

“Yep duty calls,” responded Daniel with a sigh “But I try to reach you later. Bye!”

Oliver responded back and they both hang up. He was still smiling when he raised his head and jumped surprised when he saw Meredith standing in his right with a knowing smile. She was one of his coworkers and one of the rare woman in his office.

Meredith waved to him with an amused smile while Oliver said “God Mer you scared the shit out of me don’t show up like this!”

Meredith said with a smile “Sorry but you were so focused on the phone and you didn’t even saw that I've been here since like five minutes ago,”

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile and Meredith asked with knowing smile “So boyfriend? Only a boyfriend could make someone smile like that when they passed three hours fixing our computers to make them as good as new. So Who is it? Don't tell me it's Asher! Please!”

Oliver shook his head with an amused smile “It was indeed my boyfriend and his name is Daniel,”

Meredith said excited “Well what’s he doing for a living? He is hot? Do I know him?”

Oliver responded smiling “Yes very hot. Maybe you do and he’s a doctor” he took his phone and added “Judge by yourself” he then showed her a picture of Daniel and him together and Meredith looked at it.

Meredith said in serious tone “I hate you so much right now” and Oliver chuckled taking his iPhone back.

Suddenly a client came interrupting them and he said panicking “Please help me!”

Oliver and Meredith saw a man with his daughter in a ballerina dress and he was holding a camera in his hands.

"Excuse me, excuse me. I, uh, I have an emergency. I don't know what I did wrong, but I, uh, I shot the entire recital, and now, now it won't play back! The screen is all black!" added the man still panicking.

Oliver took it and said with a smile "OK let me check this!" he took the Camera and opened it. Indeed, the little screen was black. He opened the Camera slot and saw that the tape was missing.

Oliver said "Sir there is not tape in here"

The man said "But it's digital,"

Meredith exclaimed a mocking "Oh boy!"

Oliver gives her a look and he said gently to the oldest man "Right, yes, but you still need digital tape"

The man said distraught "Oh god! My wife will kill me. I was supposed to record our daughter recital she will hate me! It was my only mission! What will I do?"

Oliver noticed the distraught father and his disappointed daughter and he and Meredith shared a knowing look. Oliver then said "Mer I need the wall "

"It's yours!" said Meredith leaving

* * *

 

After a few minutes the four of them were standing in front of a white wall. The dad was standing nervously behind as his daughter was in front of the said wall. She seemed nervous, Oliver bent down so he could be eyes to eyes with her.

Oliver asked softly "Hey what's wrong?"

The young little girl said timidly "I'm usually in the back row. I'm too tall, I block the others ballerinas"

Oliver tried to reassure her as Meredith was watching the scene with a smile. "Can I tell you a secret but you can't tell the others girls- (he paused and the brown little girl told him that her name was Ellie) he then added softly "--Ellie real ballerinas are tall. It's like a rule or something"

Ellie smiled less stressed. Oliver smiled and get up he joined a desk with a computer and typed on it.

The music started and Oliver smiled and inserted a tape on the tape slot.  Ellie took a deep breath and danced with a projection of her cut in four in the white wall behind her showing her dancing.

Oliver steal a look to the nervous father and started to record Ellie's little solo recital. Soon some of Oliver's and Meredith coworkers stopped their work and started to watch the little solo with smiles on their face.

* * *

 

 At 5.00pm Oliver was driving home when he heard his phone rang. He saw it was Connor and he responded smiling "Hey you!"

"Ollie! Hey, I called you earlier today. You didn't answer" came Connor greeting

Oliver grimaced and he responded as he stopped in a red light "Yeah I was already on the phone sorry! It won’t happen again I promise. And then I had a busy day at work"

Connor said smiling "Don't worry it's fine. Can we meet in the coffee shop in the Roosevelt avenue?"

Oliver smiled as he started the car again "You mean the one you told me about two and half months ago when you woke me up a 3.am?"

Connor said "You could have just said no you know” and Oliver could tell that Connor was actually rolling his eyes.

Oliver said with a chuckle "Relax! I didn't said no. I meet you here in twenty minutes!"

Connor smiled "OK see you here Ollie"

Twenty minutes later Oliver entered to the coffee shop. Only a few people were in here at this hour, some students, an old lady and a few businessmen in suit. Oliver took a look around the room and smiled spotting Connor sat in one table next to the windows.

He joined him with a smile and Connor noticing him get up and hugged him. Oliver smiled surprised by this sudden display of affection and said "Hey Con!"

Connor hugged Oliver and took at his scent. Oliver scent was a mix of citrus and Tonka bean mixed with the scent of fresh laundry something that makes him _so Oliver_ and Connor asked himself when in hell did he memorized Oliver scent.

Oliver pulled away and asked "Something wrong?"

Connor responded "No everything is fine. I just missed you that's all!"

Oliver asked teasing him "Are you drunk or something?" Connor rolled his eyes and slapped Oliver's arm. They both sat down and the waitress, an old lady came to pick their order.

Connor told to her "I will take an Iced Tea,"

Oliver was about to respond but Connor responded for him "And he will take a Caramel Macchiato, extra caramel, three shot of caramel, one shot of white cream, one shot of cinnamon, soy milk and two sugars. Thanks!"

The waitress let out an amused chuckle and left. Oliver rolled his eyes saying "I'm this predictable or you actually knew me too well?"

"Answer number two" responded Connor smirking.

Oliver smiled and he asked "So how was your day?"

Connor smiled and he started to told him about one of his client who burglarized a store and who thought it will be smart to post a selfie about it. He whined about his idiot’s coworkers and friends especially Asher which make Oliver chuckle.

The waitress came with their order and she smiled saying "So an Iced Tea and a Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel!" both of them smiled thanking her and she added "May I add that you two make a beautiful couple? I never seen two people more in love than you two since me and my late husband Jack"

Oliver blushed and started blabbing "Huh we're not-huh"

Connor took Oliver hand and smiled softly to the old lady "Everyone is telling us this actually. Even if my boyfriend right here drives me so mad sometimes that I want to kill him but most of the time I just want to kiss him and never stop because I love him so much and I know that whatever he can do it will never stop" 

The woman chuckled "That's what we call _love_. Honey” she left leaving an astonished Oliver behind.

Oliver asked frowning "Huh I drive you nuts? And you will never stop loving me?"

Connor said smirking dropping Oliver hand "Come on Ollie. We can't disappoint this nice old lady saying that we're not actually a couple can we?"

Oliver shook his head amused and took a sip of his coffee as Connor asked him with a smile "So how was your day?"

Oliver told him about this client dad and his daughter he started babbling in some point of the story and then he noticed Connor looking at him in awe and with a glint in his eyes that he can't really place.

Oliver stopped his story and blushed "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I have something on my face?"

Connor shook his head and responded with a fond smile "No Ollie. It's just still surprise me that even after all this years, I could still learn something new about you. Something sweet and lovely you're actually the only one person I knew who could have could done something like this for this little girl and a complete stranger. It's one of the many things I love about you"

Oliver smiled touched and he retorted blushing "I'm pretty sure that anyone will have done the same thing it's not a big deal plus I had this idea because of a TV-Show I watched a long time ago where the exact same thing happened"

Connor rolled his eyes, he hated how Oliver is seeing himself sometimes. It breaks his heart that Oliver couldn't saw what he saw in him and how an amazing person he is.

Connor took a deep breath, now it's the time of the truth "Ollie actually if I told you to meet me here it’s because I need to tell you something. God how could I start?"

Oliver was surprised. Connor seemed so unsure and nervous it was a weird sight in the usual very confident Connor Walsh. His train of thoughts were cut off when he heard Connor saying "--I know it's like the worst time ever, but no surprise here, it's me the screw up expert. Look it's very important and I— “he stopped and said without thinking “In fact I think I overreacting, the truth is that your birthday is in few weeks and I’m kinda afraid that you will hate my gift”

Oliver said with a frown “I don’t know why but I don’t think it’s what you really wanted to tell me. I am wrong?”

Connor shook his head deflecting “No it was this. I loved so much your gift so now, I’m not sure about mine you know?”

Oliver looked at Connor for a few seconds and then reassured him “Huh Ok. Don’t worry I’m sure that whatever you bought me, I will love it!”

Connor knew that Oliver know that there is something more and that his birthday was just an excuse but Oliver was enough smart to like it go knowing that whatever it was he will not push it and that Connor will tell him after, when he will be ready.

Connor just smiled nodding, he took a sip of his tea as Oliver imitated him.

 _‘Wow really well played Walsh’_ thought Connor sarcastically.

God how can he win Oliver back if he’s so afraid to say it?

* * *

It was late at night when Daniel reached his apartment , he opened the door and closed it. He turned up the lights of his living room and joined the kitchen area just next to the living room. He was about to took a glass of water when he noticed a note on his fridge;

**_Hey you! Since I know you will come home late tonight . I picked up your favorite Ice-Cream and put it on your fridge just in case you need something to eat and that it's too late for you to order something! Bon appétit! -Oliver_ **

Daniel smiled his heart warming at the gesture. He opened the fridge and saw his favorite Ice-Cream _mint chocolate chip_ he smiled as he took it. Soon Daniel was sat in his couch in his living room he took a spoonful of his Ice-Cream and took his phone dialing an number. 

The other person picked up after a few rings "Hey you finally finished your day?" 

Oliver was obviously tired and at the sound of his voice Daniel obviously just woke him up. 

Daniel said softly "Hey Honey you were sleeping?" 

"No. Not at all see I was just closing my eyes at 3:00 AM lying on my bed and I was wondering when Danny will call me? I hope very soon!" came Oliver sarcastic answer.

Daniel chuckled and said "Sorry! Huh and I found our favorite Ice-cream  _mint chocolate chip_ thanks you so much I really needed it!" 

There was a long silence who left Daniel wondering if Oliver had actually hanged up when Oliver confused voice came through the speaker "Wait, what makes you think that _mint chocolate chip_  is my favorite Ice-Cream?"

Daniel replied also confused "Huh-I-I'm-I don't know it was always what you bought when we ate Ice-Cream together so I figured that it was your favorite flavor too! It's is not?" 

Oliver said still in a groggy voice "No I hate mint, my favorite Ice-Cream is _Chunky monkey_ with the bananas and the chocolate, I always picked up the  _mint chocolate chip_ one because I knew it was your favorite!"

Daniel heart stopped has he took another spoonful of his Ice-Cream. Nobody before had done something as sweet and selfless for him. He smiled as he realized something and before he could let it slip Oliver cut his train of thoughts "Look I will go back to sleep OK? Good night and enjoy your Ice-Cream see you in four hours!" 

Daniel responded back and they both hang up at the same time. He smiled one last time as he started on Netflix a random 'Friends' episode he was glad he did not let it slip at 3 in the morning and in the phone. 

These three words couldn't be said for the first time on a phone at 3 on the morning. No it's something he need to tell in person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's pretty hard to confess your love to someone especially to your best-friend of four years! Let's hope Connor will have the courage before it's too late!  
> Oh, oh And just like that Daniel realized he's in love! I hope it was written in a great way and it was not too boring or cliché!  
> Thanks for reading! I'm still writing chapter 7 as we speak!


	5. Oliver Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and the comments! I hope that you will like this chapter!  
> Like usual English is no my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!  
> @Cookiedough : Yep , Daniel is a great guy and like everyone he had qualities and flaws, but he's one of the good ones I kinda feel bad and sad for him to at then end. Thanks you for still following and commenting this story , hope you will like this chapter!  
> @Fanfics_and_funnelcake : First of all thanks you so much for the kudos and your comment , I hope you will like this chapter. And yeah I'm torn too because Daniel is one of the good guys, kinda hard to find them sometimes! Thanks again! 
> 
> So the last scene was inspirited from a Grey's Anatomy episode , s7-8 I think? 
> 
> Romeo and Juliet and all his rights belongs to Shakespeare.

A few weeks passed and Connor did his best to avoid Oliver concentrating on his cases and clients. He can’t believe he didn’t have the courage to just say it; he was so close at saying it at the coffee but then he just panicked. He really need to man up and tell Oliver what he really feels for him before it’s too late.

Oliver was driving listening to his radio, not liking the song he sighed and changed the station and stopped when he found a song he liked. He was fifteen minutes away from his workplace and stopped in a red light. He took his phone to text Daniel: **Hey Danny I didn’t saw you leave this morning. I hope that that you will be free tonight for my birthday, we doing it at Michaela home since it much bigger than my apartment. Well call me later and have a good day!** He put the phone on his passenger seat as the light when to red to green and then he started the car.

* * *

 

Daniel didn't notice his phone on his blouse light up with a new message while he came to the nurses’ station of Pennsylvania Hospital he had charts in his hands and he said to his intern who passed by “Hey Mike sign me this charts, do my patients post up and try to not screw it up for once!”

He gives the charts at his intern who took it nodding and left. The nurse behind the desk smiled and Daniel asked “What?”

“You look happy”

Daniel responded “Well since no one died in my three surgeries this morning it’s a good day!”

The nurse Emma chuckled and said “Yeah but Oliver is the one making you happy! Do you love him?”

Daniel looked at her and responded “Well he’s cute, hot, nice and kind, we have a crazy amount of common, I really like him and care about him! **OH** and a few weeks ago we gave to each other a key of both of our apartment! And guess what? His key is really working!”

Emma smiled and said chuckling happy for her friend “Well good to know,”

Daniel said “Oliver is different. He’s not like any of my exes”

Emma rolled her eyes it’s true that Danny got some winners in his life the last person on the list was some of his colleague, they dated for one year and then Mark got a carter Madison grant and needed to leave in Africa.

Daniel didn’t want to leave and he asked to Mark to not to leave either, but the later just shrugged and said that he will be crazy to reject this job offer and that his career was more important than some stupid relationship and he left.

It was two years ago and it took a lot of time before Daniel was ready to date again and then he had meet Oliver who give him hope.

Daniel shrugged “Well he’s not like Mark ok? So I feel like that he could by my Ben, you know?”

Emma smiled and said “I really hope he’s your Ben like my Ben. It took time before I found the good one. I was really desperate and lose hope but now years later; I’m happily married with three awesome kids, well most of the time!”

Daniel said then with a sigh “There is one pretty black spot though huh I think his friends didn’t like me at all! Especially his best friend Connor who probably hates me because he’s probably in love with my boyfriend with is a shame because it’s preventing us to be F.R.I.E.N.D.S”

Emma rolled her eyes “You probably being paranoid Danny, I mean if the guy was in love with Oliver he will not have waited four years to make a move! He’s probably being a little overprotective towards his friend like a brother kind of thing. You don’t have to worry it’s probably nothing!”

Daniel looked at her aghast “You sound like Oliver!” Emma smiled in a ‘You See’ meaning as he added “I mean seriously when he’s looking at me and Oliver together it feels like I killed someone from his family just be cool Man. _Damn_ \--”

He then added sarcastically “Who are we the _Montague_ and the _Capulet_?!”

Daniel paused as he just realized something “God **we are** like a Romeo and Juliet 2.0! Well more like Romeo and Romeo but yeah you get the thing!”

Emma said with a chuckle “Well that’s really romantic maybe you two will have a happier ending and will get married and have kids!”

Daniel snorted “Wow OK, let’s not jump into things with my luck he may turn crazy, fucking die or something”

Emma shook her head amused but then Daniel pager rang and he said “We can't never be in peace for a good five minutes. OK see you later!"

Daniel left and was soon in the emergency room. The emergency room was surprisingly quiet today just some patients were here and were checked by doctors and some interns.  He makes a few steps to reach an exam room.

He saw a big, tall and muscled black man lied on the small exam bed he had blood coming from his head. A nurse and one of his intern, a blond woman in her late 20s and early 30s are here. He asked to his intern "So what do we have here?"

Daniel was really hoping that he could make it to his boyfriend birthday tonight

* * *

 

It was 9:00pm and everyone was in Michaela and Adam living room, just like for Connor birthday almost two months ago, except that this time Adam was here since it was Thursday and that he doesn’t have a class to teach tonight.

Oliver just blown his candles as he smiled thanking his friends. Michaela went to the kitchen taking the candles with her to pick up plastic plates and a knife for the cake.

Oliver took his phone and texted Daniel: **Where are you?**

Connor was looking at him the entire time as Wes and Asher talked about something he doesn’t care to try to be interested to.

Laurel who was sat in the armchair next to him whispered for only him to hear “You will wrinkle a muscle”

Connor looked at Laurel and asked “What?”

Laurel smiled to him and said “You looking at Oliver like you want to run to him and kiss him”

Connor said trying to hide his embarrassment “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Laurel shook her head in a “Yeah I totally believe you’ meaning as Michaela came back from the kitchen with plastic plates, spoons and a knife.

Michaela smiled and put the plates and the knife on the living room table and sat next to Oliver who was still busy on his phone.

Asher sat in chair asked “So, where is Doctor McDreamy?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and what about to answer when the doorbell rang.

Adam said coming from the kitchen “I get it!”

He makes a few steps in the living room to reach the front door and opened the door. He smiled as Daniel said “Sorry for being so late. I’ve just finished!”

Adam nodded “Ok we’re waiting for you come on in”

He stepped back for Daniel to enter. The later smiled holding a bottle of wine and a white envelope on his hands.

He gave his bottle of wine at Adam who smiled and who went back in the kitchen. Oliver get up and went to hug his boyfriend with a smile “Hey you’re here!”

Daniel hugged him back and said “Happy Birthday Honey!” as everyone watched the scene with a smile except Connor who grimaced.

Oliver pulled away and said “Thanks for coming tonight!”

Daniel said “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it!” he added “I’m just glad that I could make it, need to thanks my friend April for that she took all my patients so I could leave early tonight!”

Oliver smiled and took his hand to join the couch as everyone saluted him. They both sat down as Adam came back from the kitchen and sat down next to her girlfriend on the couch.

Adam proposed “Time to eat the cake!”

Oliver said “Let’s open the gifts first,”

Everyone nodded as Daniel seemed embarrassed. Oliver pick up a gift and Michaela said “It’s mine”

Oliver smiled to her and opened it, it was a bottle of his favorite perfume he smiled to Michaela thanking her.

Adam gift was the complete seasons of one his favorite show; Friends in Blu-ray may he add, Wes gift was a leather jacket and Laurel gave to him a white top and a pair of new black shoes.

Asher gift was an Informatics’ book. Everyone give to him an exasperated look except Oliver who smiled to him thanking him and Daniel who said nothing knowing Asher ‘ _talent’_ for gifts.

Oliver smiled as he come to the last gift on the table. He doesn’t have to do the count to know it came from Connor.

Connor seemed anxious as Oliver opened the gift. He smiled and said “Oh Con! I love it I can’t believe that you bought me this!”

Connor asked with a small smile “Really?” as everyone was watching them waiting to know what Connor gave to him.

Oliver nodded and said “I love it so much Con it’s perfect!”

He then showed to all the others a beautiful white Instant camera, everyone smiled and he said to Daniel who wore a polite smile “I just love it! You know I always loved taking photography in high-school and then with College and now my work I kind of drop it because I never had the time!” 

Daniel nodded as Oliver get up and Connor stand up for Oliver to hug him. They hugged for a few minutes before Daniel cleared his throat.

Oliver pulled away and smiled one last time at Connor as Daniel said with a polite smile “Don’t worry its fine!”

Oliver with his back to Connor missed the glare that he sent at Daniel. Connor sit down again and Asher said offended “Hey and why the rest of us didn’t get a hug?”

Michaela raised her eyes and said with a sigh “Please stop talking” as Oliver took back his place in the couch between Daniel and her and Laurel said sarcastically “Maybe if you gave us better gifts you might get a hug”

Asher frowned as everyone looked at Daniel expecting him to be the next one, since he was well the last one.

Daniel said embarrassed “I’m so sorry with the hospital and me studying my boards, I totally forgot to buy you a present! I’m so, so sorry! I feel like a crappy boyfriend!”

“You should” added Connor smirking.

Everyone looked at him silently agreeing apart Oliver who was looking at Daniel shaking his head.

Oliver said with a smile “Don’t worry Danny you don’t have to buy me anything! It’s fine.”

Daniel said taking a white envelope from the table “Look it’s a birthday card, I know it’s not a lot but it’s the only thing I could buy in a such rapid time”

Connor said mockingly “God a birthday card is even worse than any Asher present reunited and it’s saying something!”

Oliver glares at Connor as Asher protested out loud “HEY!!!”

Oliver said with a smile “Don’t worry Danny, I’m sure I will love it!”

Oliver opened the envelope while everyone was looking at him. Suddenly he gasped whispering stunned “Oh my god!”

Daniel smiled and said happy “Ha! You should see your face right now! It’s magical you totally bought it!” Oliver looked at him really surprised and Daniel said “You were like (he tried to imitate his expression but fails) as Michaela was trying to took a glance at the gift.

Oliver smiled and asked shocked “Three days in a romantic inn in Cape May and one day at a spa? Wow! “

Daniel smiled and said “Well the trip is for the two of us except the spa. I don’t do spas”

Connor rolled his eyes with a scoff and everyone smiled at the couple as Daniel asked with a nervous tone “So do you like it?!”

Oliver smiled and said “Are you kidding me? I love it! Thanks you so much I always wanted to go there, “he kissed his boyfriend check who said smiling from ear to ear “Oh my god really?!”

Oliver nodded and said “Thanks you to all of you for your amazing gifts yeah even Asher!” everyone smiled to him and he said to Daniel “And I will thank you properly after “

Daniel smiled and responded “Can’t wait.”

Asher said “Okay! Guys get a room!” while Connor rolled his eyes and Adam said to his girlfriend teasingly “Wow if I only need this. I buy a surprise trip right now”

Michaela took a sip of her wine and said sarcastically “Yeah that’s it,” as Adam chuckled amused.

Daniel smiled and said to Oliver sarcastically “I almost wanted to you know faking some tears but I thought; Nah he won’t buy it; it will be a little ‘too much’. It’s all a matter of balance!”

Wes said “Pretty dangerous game to say that your forgot Oliver birthday!”

Daniel smiled at him and he said “I know but the surprise will have been ruined, If I didn’t do this!”

Connor said smirking “Please a gateway at Cape May, you could have thought of a more original present!”

Oliver yelled a embarrassed “Connor!” and Daniel glared at him and said annoyed “Well if you want to know it’s because we meet each other and have our first date at Seattle, then I joined him in Paris and we have our second date here. So I thought that it could be a tradition between us!”

Laurel let out a ‘Aww” while Oliver frowned at Daniel tone.

Wes said sensing the tension “Why don’t we finally eat the cake uh?” as this everyone cheered except Connor who drank his bourbon in one straight.

_He really hates this guy ._

* * *

 

The sun was starting to rise as Daniel and Oliver drove to Cape May for their romantic gateway.

Oliver was on the passenger seat and Daniel was driving. Suddenly Oliver phone rang indicating that he had received a message. He took it smiling and said “It’s Connor he wants to talk to me”

Daniel said with a small smile “God we left like ten minutes ago and he saw you yesterday at your birthday what he could possibly want at 6.00 am?”

Oliver chuckled and said “I don’t know. I will call him and we will find out!” he was on the way to call Connor but Daniel took his phone from his hands and thrown it on the back seat of the car.

Oliver said surprised “Oh…Hey what the hell! Why did you do this?!”

Daniel looked at Oliver and said angrily “Just let go. This is time for us. A trip between just the two of us! And the first thing you want is to talk to Connor!”

Oliver give him _a look_ and said in the same tone “Oh god! You are serious right now?! You told me that you’re overreacted! Beside if Connor is trying to reach me at this hour it must be really important!”

Daniel looked at the road still driving and he said with a scoff “Right. Like he didn’t know that the two of us were leaving for Cape May, today!”

Oliver said rolling his eyes “You know what? Screw it! I don’t care. I will call him right now!”

He removed his seat-belt to took his phone on the back seat as Daniel shook his head and Oliver said setting back on the passenger seat “It’s just jealousy Daniel. You’re a jealous of my friends! They are like a second family for me, I really care about them so get over it!”

Daniel said still looking at the road “Well do you blame me? What can I do huh? Let him tell you that he’s in love with you?!”

Oliver said exasperated “Oh for god shake! For the last time Connor **ISN’T IN LOVE WITH ME**! What can I do to convince you that I’m serious about us give you an extra key of my apartment?! Guess what I already did! So what I could do more? I don’t know to be honest! What can I do?! Please tell me and I will do it!”

There is a long silence while Daniel was still driving, then he turned his head to look at Oliver and said with a smile “I think I’m in love with you”

Oliver who was still scrolling on his phone said with a scoff “What?”

Daniel repeated smiling still looking at Oliver “I mean it. I love you Oliver”

Oliver finally looked away from his phone to look at Daniel totally forgetting that he was still not wearing his seat-belt. There was a silence as they still both looked at each other. Oliver was speechless while Daniel looked at him with a smile, suddenly like someone told him to do it, Oliver turned his head to look at the road and let out a gasp.

Daniel looked at the road too and let out a surprised gasp at his turn and the last thing that was heard was a loud ‘Bang’ from a collision, the metal screeching and the glass of the windshield shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well no need to say to always, always wear your seat-belt and never in any circumstances take it off while you're still driving, I mean it's like rule n°1, Ollie should know better.  
> And both of them should know better than not looking at the road while you're driving!  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay but with my last exams life was pretty crazy last month. As usual English is not my first language, I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Thanks for the kudos, I'm glad that some people are still following this. 
> 
> @Cookiedough : Thanks you so much for your comment! You will see what's happens to Daniel in this chapter, I hope you will not be dissapointed by the result. 
> 
> April Kepner, Richard Webber and Amelia Shepherd doesn't belongs to me but to Shonda Rimes, the ABC productions and all the co-owners and writers of the Tv show Grey's Anatomy. I only borrow these characters in the purpose of this story.

**_“If I lay here_ **

**_If I just lay here_ **

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_**

**_"Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol."_ **

* * *

 

The birds were singing; it was the first thing that came in Daniel ears when he opened his eyes his head on the steering-wheel. He had a few bruises on his face and a minor wound on his head because of the driver air-bag who had deployed hurting him in the process.

Still in shock he looked next to him at the passenger seat and see it empty with just some break of glass from his windshield. He raised his head to look in front of him and saw in his horror that Oliver had crossed the windshield. Daniel get out in shock yelling his name “NO Oliver!”

He saw Oliver lying on the hood of the car, bleeding from everywhere and gasping of pain. He seemed in shock as he was looking in front of him.

Daniel yelled “Call 911! Oh god NO please help me!”

The driver from the trunk came and he yelled to him to call 911. Oliver heard someone yells his name but the voice seemed far way and before he knew it all his world went black.

* * *

 

It was 6:20 AM when the ambulance reached Pennsylvania hospital. Two doctors; a red haired girl and an older black man were coming from the emergency door along with an intern and two nurses. One of them was Emma.

The ambulance parked and all the doctors waited in front of the ambulance door with a hospital bed. They learned about Daniel accident with his boyfriend. The passenger which was Oliver took most of the impact.

The paramedic joined them and said “All right everyone. Multiple blunt trauma control,”

Daniel opened the ambulance door covered with a yellow blanket. He had a minor injury on the head and few bruises due at the impact of the air-bag as he said to his coworkers “Tachycardic and hypotensive in route. Obvious head and chest injury”

Daniel took a few steps back away from the ambulance as April the trauma surgeon, the chef, one of her intern, and a nurse count to three and put softly Oliver in the hospital bed checking on him.

Daniel tried to reach Oliver still in shock but then the chef of the hospital stopped him and said calmly “No. You can’t work on him you’re too close from the patient”

Daniel trying to join his boyfriend snapped “What the hell? Chef let me go! I need to help them”

“ **Get off of me**!” yelled Daniel in panic while he’s still trying to reach Oliver.

Richard said softly “Look I know you’re scared. I know you’re scared but you need to back off on this”

The chef was still forcedly holding Daniel who was fighting against him helpless as he watched the doctors and nurses check on Oliver condition.

April said “Crap he’s hemorrhaging, blood coming from his chest, eyes are dilated, we’ve got a mild pupillary asymmetry we need to do a surgery now. Get me two bags of O-Neg and page neuro!”

April, her intern and the nurse moved Oliver away entering in the hospital and Richard the chef of the hospital let Daniel go while he heard himself saying “It’s my fault. All of this is my fault!”

Richard just looked at him with a small apologetic smile and said “We will do our best Dr. McConnell and Emma can you heal his wound on his head?” he left leaving a Daniel still in shock and horrified.

Emma asked softly to her friend “What happened?”

Daniel said in a whisper “I told him I loved him and this trunk appeared from nowhere”

* * *

A few hours passed. All Daniel bruises were cleaned and treated thanks to Emma. Daniel was pacing up and down in the hallway next to the OR were they operating his boyfriend and his friend Emma told to him gently “Maybe you should sit down”

Daniel shook his head upset "I-I don't want to sit down"

Emma get up from the chair and then stopped Daniel passing saying "OK, stop you're giving me a headache"

Daniel stopped and she proposed gently "Let's take a coffee OK?"

Daniel said glaring at his friend "What? No! I need to stay here for Oliver!"

"It's been two hours since you here waiting and you just had an accident. Take a break you're not helping anyone here. They will inform you when the surgery is over. Come on"

She took Daniel arm who reluctantly followed her.

* * *

 

Connor woke up and took a few minutes to take at his surroundings and to remember where he was; right he fell asleep on his couch after he tried to reach Oliver early in the morning.

He’s finally ready to tell him that he’s in love with him not matter what and he hoped that Oliver didn’t already left with his _stupid_ boyfriend to their _stupid_ romantic gateway.

Connor checked at the clock fixed in the wall in front of him and saw it was already 8:00 am in the morning, he checked at his phone to see if he had received any texts or calls from Oliver seeing none he frowned; _Something is clearly wrong he could felt it._

He put his iPhone on the coffee table and he went to his kitchen to take a coffee. He drank it and then put the mug in the sink.

Connor phone rang and he went to answer at it.

He said smiling not looking at the caller ID “Ollie?”

A female voice asked him if he was Connor Walsh and Connor responded with a frown “Yes this is he”

Connor heart stopped as he said "What did you just say?"

* * *

 

Emma and Daniel were in the cafeteria they were the only ones here at this time of the morning. They were sat in front of a table and Emma said softly "You sure you don't want anything?"

Daniel said "No I'm not hungry" Emma smiled sadly and tried to reassure her friend "Hey I'm sure he will be fine"

Daniel shook his head ignoring her sentence his voice cracked up “All of this is my fault. I never should have taken my eyes from the road. What the hell I was thinking?! There was nobody and then a trunk appeared from nowhere. You think that this kind of things never happen to the one you care about or it just happen in Tv-Shows like **_Grey's Anatomy_** but when it happens-- "

Emma added nothing as Daniel continued "It was horrible. I never want to see that again"

Suddenly his pager went off and Daniel get up and ran faster than he never ran in his life.

Ten minutes later he was in a room holding Oliver hand as April talked to him but it was like the sound was on mute mode. All he could hear was the beeping of Oliver monitoring heart, a proof that he was alive and fine.

Still Oliver state was least than fine. His face and whole body was full bruises and he had a bandage on his head. And he had a tube that helped him to breath on his mouth. April said "Daniel?"

Daniel turned his head and realized that she was talking to him all this time he saw her half smile as she said "Oliver was in critical state. He has a lot of blood pressure and some broken ribs that we were able to heal. We injected him two bags of O-neg."

Amelia talked at her turn (and since when Amelia was in the room? Daniel can't find in his head to remember) "Oliver has a severe brain blood damage in his lobe temporal. The car crash hit mostly his head and the damage reached his hippocampus. He may wake up with some retrograde or anterograde amnesia but we won't know the damage until he fully wakes up"

Daniel exclaimed "He will be fine right? He will remember how to walk and to talk?"

April nodded and said "Yeah don’t worry and you know that with amnesia we can’t never know, it could just be a matter of days or it could not happen. We just need to wait now,”

Daniel nodded as he heard the two doctors saying to him that they will leave the two of them alone. Daniel took Oliver hand on the verge of tears.

How was supposed to be a good weekend could have led to this? He suddenly remembered what he told to his friend Emma yesterday morning "Let's not jump into things with my luck he may turn crazy or fucking die"

It was supposed to be a playful joke, an innocent one but now this sentence made him sick. How could he have had joked about this?

_It was least than funny now._

* * *

 

Connor drove faster than he never has on his life losing the number of red light he had ran out. He was surprised that he didn't had a car accident on his way here.

He entered in the hospital and said to the nurse in the reception desk "Excuse me! I'm here for my-- _Oliver Hampton_. Someone called me saying that I’m listed in his emergency contacts where is he? What happened?!"

The nurse who noticed his distraught state smiled sadly to him, it was clear that this man loved him and she said checking on her computer "He's just get out from surgery, car crash he was not wearing his seat-belt. I’m sorry sir but I can't-"

Connor can't hear the rest of her sentence he took a few steps back from the desk and he started to said "No. No. No" over and over again he was on the verge of a panic attack when he heard someone calling his name but the voice seemed far away.

Just then he heard a loud "Connor!" and saw Michaela in front of him holding him by the shoulders.

Connor took a deep breath trying to calm down and Michaela let him go staying in front of him.

The nurse in the reception desk seemed to glare at Michaela back and Connor knowing her knew that she probably threatened them to sue the entire hospital if they don't let them see Oliver right now.

Connor was furious now "Where is he? I'll kill him! Did he hurt Ollie? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Michaela said sadly "The others are already here. Come on. Let’s go"

* * *

 

A few minutes later they were all in the waiting room sat in the seats. Wes and Laurel seemed really distraught even Asher seemed horrified and sad.

Michaela was sat next to her boyfriend who was holding in hand in support.

Connor him was pacing up and down in the room, in a normal situation Michaela will have reprimanded him, telling him to stop because he's giving them a headache but in this situation she didn't said anything.

Suddenly April came saying "Oliver Hampton?"

Everyone get up and she said "Are you his family?" a chorus of 'YES 'responded to her, she took a pause surprised by their tone and then explained "OK. Huh Oliver surgery went fine. All I can tell you is we just need to wait, he was in a really critical situation; He has a lot of blood pressure, some broken ribs that we were able to heal, and he has blood on his brain. He will heal but only time we tell us if has permanent damage. You must know that with this type of accident and injuries he may suffer some sort of retrograde or anterograde amnesia but we can’t know before he fully wakes up,"

Everyone nodded and Laurel asked in a surprising calm voice (she stayed calm and focused in any situation possible it was really surprising) "What happened?"

April hesitated before saying "Car accident with one of our coworkers, all we know if that they collided with a trunk and since he was not wearing his seat-belt he took most of the impact"

Michaela asked "Can we see him?"

April nodded and said "Just one person thought" her pager rang and she said "I'm sorry. I need to go"

She left and there was not need of words before everyone looked at Connor. He seemed far away as he half smiled almost as an auto pilot. A nurse came and said "Let me take you to his room"

Connor still in an autopilot nodded and was on the way to follow her when Daniel came joining them on the verge of tears saying that he was sorry, that he was not paying attention to the road and that Oliver didn’t wear his seat-belt because of him, because they were fighting.

Daniel has just the time repeat "I'm sorry all of this it's my fault--"

Connor shook his head and told to the nurse to bring him to Oliver.

The young nurse slowly nodded and Daniel said trying to grab Connor arm "I'm really sorry"

Connor violently pushed his hand away and said in gritted teeth "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

He followed the nurse as everyone stayed silent. A long day is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realized, until now, but I'm kinda surprised that I was able keep Daniel last-name until now! It was not even my attention at all, it just happened. Well at least we all know his last-name now; McConnell.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors or any mistakes. The character Amelia Shepherd doesn't belong to me but to Shonda Rimes, and the co-writers of Grey's Anatomy and the ABC production, I just borrow her for the purpose of this story.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for the kudos.
> 
> Mp642mp: Thanks for your comment, I'm glad that you seem to like it so far :). I was kinda scared to post a first since I never worked in a long-story chapter like that before. I hope it will continue and I must admit that I'm writing Chapter 10 as we speak and that the story kind of took a really unexpected turn! 
> 
> Writing Chapter 10 as we speak and without spoiling it out guys it kind of take a really unexpected event. Like really. I also suggest to listen to the song suggested in the chapters but you don't have to if you don't want to, or can't.

**_“I wish that it could be like that_**  
**Why can't it be like that?**  
**Cos I'm yours**  
**When you're with him do you call his name?**  
**Like you do when you're with me**

_**Does it feel the same?** _

_**But we know** _ _**this,** _ __ _  
**We got a love that is hopeless”**_

**_Secret Love Song-Little Mix Feat Jason Derulo_ **

 

* * *

 

Oliver was waiting outside in front of the entry of his apartment. It is his second date with Daniel since he had meet him two days ago at Seattle and he felt a little nervous. Ok, he was really nervous, while he was waiting for Daniel to join him.

He didn’t remember when was the last time when he was this nervous in a date or wanted a guy to really like him, well maybe because he was helplessly in love with his best-friend for four stupid years, yeah probably that.

It was 9:00 pm and the sun was still here lighting up the city of his full light.  Oliver looked around him when suddenly a Taxi came to his sight and then Daniel get out, joining Oliver as the cab left them.

Oliver smiled as Daniel stopped in front saying “ _Hey_ ” Oliver responded back as both of them seemed to hesitate at how to greet each other, after a few seconds Daniel give to Oliver a hesitant hug. Oliver smiled hugging him back and they pulled away after a few minutes.

Oliver more relaxed now asked “So uh how was your flight?”

“Great thank you,”

Oliver then said pointing to his right “So I have thought about The ‘Clos Y’ it’s a French-Japanese restaurant right around the corner from here,”

Daniel said with a frown “A French-Japanese restaurant fusion?”

“Yeah a French-Japanese restaurant fusion” repeated Oliver with a smile

“Wow that would seem like two things that do not fuse!”  

“Don’t worry it’s one of the best ones of Paris, I checked!” 

Daniel smiled and said moving his arm for them to move “Ok well you been here for one month I trust you, so lead the way!”

Oliver smiled as they both started to walk in the cold day of the city.

Oliver and Daniel where still walking as Oliver said “I’m surprised that you called me this soon, I always thought that guys have a five days’ rule before calling someone after the first date”

_It was what Connor does well it was mostly for a hook up but still, he always said that he need to wait at least 24 hours before calling a guy or he will look desperate._

Daniel who was walking along with him said with a frown “I have no idea at what you’re talking about.” He took a pause and Oliver smiled as he added “And it’s three days. Besides this rule is overrated. I have a rule of my own if you like someone you call him, end of the story.”

Oliver chuckled as they finally reached the said restaurant but they saw from outside a guy who were singing in a stage. It seemed like a karaoke night, indeed the music was very loud and could be heard from the outside.

_♫_   _ **Girl you know this**_ _  
**We got a love that is hopeless**_   _♫_

Oliver said with an embarrassed tone “Huh I didn’t realize we will have a karaoke night”

Daniel said with an amused smile “So should we eat- “

“-anywhere but here?” finished Oliver grimacing.

“Yeah,” chuckled Daniel as he added “Besides I’m sure we could eat in another restaurant without reserving it first”

“In Paris? A Saturday night?” came Oliver sarcastic answer “Right. I don’t think so,”

Daniel said hesitating “So what do we do?”

Oliver smiled and proposed while they started to walk away “Well we can visit Paris, there is this place, this bridge and it’s beautiful when the sun goes down--“Oliver stopped at mid-sentence realizing “God it sounded better and less cheesy in my head”

Daniel said with a small smile “Don’t worry it’s fine, Visiting Paris was in my to-do list before I leave anyways, so it’s perfect.”

* * *

 

Oliver and Daniel were still walking; they were both near the Alexandre III bridge as Daniel asked bewildered “Wait this guy Asher person is real? And Michaela almost married a gay man who had a history with your best-friend Connor who is afraid of commitment? And this place where you working actually exist?”

Oliver said with a smile “ **Yes**! Yes, to all of these things, though I wonder sometimes if I don’t have crazy friends and if I didn’t work in an asylum center!”

Daniel chuckled while the both finally reached the bridge. There were other people too walking along the bridge to reach the other side, but, Oliver and Daniel both stopped on the middle of it to enjoy the view.

Daniel said smiling “You know; I’m surprised most people will have started with the Eiffel Tower or the Champs-Elysées”

Oliver chuckled and said “I know but the view on Paris from here is beautiful!”

The view from the bridge was indeed beautiful from their spot they could see the Eiffel Tower and the Big Palace from one side and the Invalids in another side. The bridge is 40 in length and the Seine is passing under the bridge.

Time passed, they were the only ones here now and Oliver said “It’s getting cold, maybe we could go to my place and eat something?”

“I thought you will never ask!” joked Daniel and Oliver chuckled “Let’s go, lead the way!”

Daniel started to walk but Oliver hadn’t moved from his spot as the sun started to goes down, Daniel turned to look at him and asked “Something wrong?”

Oliver just smiled to him while he took a few steps to reach him and then he kissed Daniel while the sun goes down at the same time making a beautiful spectacle for anyone watching.

_A golden-orangish sun barely still above the horizon. It’s light skewed among the clouds, with some violet, some orange, some red, all vibrant and alive._

Totally missing this spectacle, Daniel smiled and kissed him back putting his hands around Oliver neck to bring him closer to him.

The kiss was gentle and sweet like any first kiss between two people.

* * *

 

Daniel woke up in a dark room and saw his friend Emma who was covering him with a blanket. She smiled to him with a sad small as he looked behind her at Oliver who was sleeping in his bed. Emma said in an apologetic tone “Still no change. Why do you don’t go home you been here for what 78 hours? You need to rest. I call you if he wakes up, I promise!”

Daniel shook his head and said “No I’m fine here! I want to stay in case he wakes up, I mean he could be afraid or disoriented or something. Plus, it’s the only moment where I can be alone with him. Connor practically lives  _there_  now refusing to leave his room until the doctors kick him out of the room”

Emma said “Danny you need to rest”

“I said I was fine!” snapped Daniel. In any other circumstances he would have felt guilty about talking to his friend like that but he’s honestly too tired to care.

Emma sighed and said “Fine. Goodnight”

Daniel responded back not breaking his look from Oliver. Emma was making her way to leave the room. Daniel get up and approached his chair next to Oliver bed, Emma was looking at her friend hoping that Oliver will finally wake up.

It’s been three days since their accident and Oliver did not wake up yet.  _The only thing that changed is that he doesn't has a tube on his mouth to help him breathe anymore and he still has a bandage in his head_. She took at last look at Daniel as he took Oliver hand, and, she softly closed the double and transparent door of the room.

Daniel and Oliver where in a very fancy restaurant full of other people they are obviously here to dinner.

Oliver was lost in his thoughts as Daniel said with a smile “And then I killed my patient because he was really annoying but after he came back as a zombie!  Man it was like a fucking  _Walking Dead_  episode in this exam room and it was happening right in front of me”

Oliver looked at him and said “What?”

Daniel said smiling “You didn’t listen a word I’ve said huh?” there was no accusation in his tone it was just a statement.

Oliver tried to come up with an answer but failed “Yes huh you talked about a zombie? Like huh in a video-game or something?”

Seeing Daniel look he asked “What? It was not about some video game?”

Daniel let out a chuckle and said “No at all but I give you a thumbs up for the Zombie part”

Oliver blushed and responded “I’m sorry it just…I told you about my friends right? Remember Connor?”

Daniel said teasingly “Well you made really detailed description of all your friends, so yeah, I do”

Oliver blushed again “I’m sorry it’s just huh it was Connor birthday last night but I- “

“-couldn’t make it because of the thunderstorm?”

“Yeah how did you guess?” blinked Oliver

Daniel retorted “Remember how I said that I will pick you up at the airport if you came but I couldn’t because all the flights were cancelled?”

“Right” said Oliver as he added “It’s nothing you know, I couldn’t make it to his birthday and we always did it together with my others friends, I don’t know I felt like a crappy friend for not coming you know? I know it was important for him and-”

Daniel said “Come on it’s not like you could have predicted this thunderstorm will come and you thinking like that just proves that you are in fact;  _an amazing friend_ ”

Oliver smiled blushing and said “Sorry it’s stupid. I just hope he liked my birthday present you know I didn’t have any news from him since yesterday.”

Daniel took Oliver hand smiling and said “I’m sure he loved it and you know he’s probably working as we speak and didn’t had the time to call you,”

Oliver shook his head with a mocking and sarcastic tone “Oh no he’s probably at some bar right now trying to pick up a guy. Trying to forget how he’s one year older since yesterday”

Daniel chuckled while Oliver added “You know what? No more talking about my friends. I’m glad that you could have come today especially after last night weather,”

Daniel smiled and was about to respond as he let Oliver hand go but the waiter came interrupting them. The waiter a brown Italian guy asked to them “Did you two chose?”

Daniel looked at the waiter and said with a small smile “Huh we still don’t have the menus!” as Oliver added “Yeah what’s good in here?”

The server said angrily “Oh I can see, that you two gonna be a problem!” with that he leaves to get the menus as Oliver said shocked “What the hell? What the matter with him?”

Daniel shrugged and said “I think it’s a waiter technique you know being all cold so you won’t call him over and over again”

Oliver nodded as Daniel smirked “Look I can see how we can turn it in our advantage,”

Oliver who seemed suddenly really interested said excited “Tell me more!” Daniel smiled and said “Look it’s something I done a lot of times with my friends we call that positive real force. We said to him positive things and compliments to get in his good graces. Follow my lead.”

The waiter came back with the menus giving them to Oliver and Daniel “Call me when you two have decided,”

Daniel nodded as the waiter left and Daniel said out loud “What a professionalism, the service is amazing here!”

Oliver seeing the waiter reaction said “I think he heard you” as Daniel chuckled “Yeah that was the whole point!”

Both of them smiled and looked at their menus when the waiter came back with some appetizers and said more gently now “I thought that you two could enjoy this before your dinner”

The waiter smiled to them and left them to serve others clients.

Oliver and Daniel were both trying to hide their amusement and Oliver said out loud “Wow he’s too good looking to be only a waiter! I bet he’s a top model”

“Or a  _DiCaprio_!” added Daniel with a smile as the waiter who heard them did a fake hair flip.

Oliver chuckled and said “Oh god he stroked his hair” as Daniel laughed too, amused, and said “Yeah I saw!”

* * *

 

Time lapse as Oliver and Daniel where both drinking coffee and Oliver turned his head to saw their waiter snapping to an old couple next to them “ _Oh je vois, vous allez vite devenir un problème tous les deux!*_ ”

Oliver whispered to Daniel “Did you saw? He did the same thing to this old couple  _he’s so mean_!”

Daniel said in the same tone “Let’s have some more fun with him now that we’re sure that he didn’t spit in our plates, let’s do that in the negative real force now. Look”

The waiter came back to their table smiling as he asked “So how are my two favorite costumers?”

Daniel said in a very exaggerate flattering tone “God what can I say Frederic? You turned this simple dinner in an amazing night, in an unforgettable dinner, thank you so much for your service!”

Frederic smiled and said “Well I must confess that it was a pleasure to serve both of you tonight” he then added as Oliver and Daniel smiled politely at him “Can I get you a coffee to go?”

Daniel said with the same exaggerate tone than earlier “Yes please thank you so much”

Frederic left them and Daniel said out loud “ _ **What a jerk**_!” Frederic stopped looking at them and said “Excuse me?”

Oliver said “Can we have some cream too please thank you!” he then added as the waiter turned his back to them “ _ **Jackass**_ ” the waiter looked at them one last time taken aback as Oliver and Daniel where both laughing amused. 

* * *

 

Daniel and Oliver where in front of his apartment. Oliver opened his door and they were both still talking about their waiter as Daniel said “Poor guy will rewind all the night to try to determine what gone wrong and the two euros tip really mess with him”

Oliver is laughing while he went to his kitchen saying “You’re crazy! I had so much fun tonight thanks you so much”

Daniel sat on the couch of the small apartment and said “I had an amazing time too!” he then added “So what about a Friends Marathon on Netflix?”

For the first time Oliver felt somehow happy and relieved that he finally moved on about his  _stupid_ crush on Connor.

He knew that it was stupid to fall for him in the first place, he’s glad he had this wake up call when Connor laughed, when he stupidly let slip that he wouldn’t mind if he gave him a goodbye kiss.

_At this exact moment he finally came to the conclusion that Connor will never saw him as more than a friend._

Then he had meet Daniel a month after he left for his internship in Paris.

Oliver was glad that his boss had send him to Seattle this day, it was almost like it was destiny. It was also very rare that guys like Daniel, who’s clearly out of his league, took some any interest in him. And even when some guys do, they always dump him at the end because they find that his job and him are too boring.

Connor sometimes tried to set him up and Michaela (before she met Adam) with some random guys or even some of their ex-clients saying that they could  _“Hit That”_.

The only thing is that Con’ sucks at this, _like a lot_ , the worst ones for Michaela were a rich killer; Caleb and the other a supposed drug dealer; Levi. For Oliver it’s was this guy; Mason who came three hours late at their date and had the nerves to give another date to a hook up ten minutes after they both meet and were on the way to a restaurant.

No need to say that after that, both of them stopped to listen to Connor advices about guys that they could both  _hook up_  with. Anyways the point is that for the first time an amazing (and very hot) guy is really interested by him without rolling his eyes or being annoyed when he talks about his job and everything.

Oliver shook his head chasing these thoughts, no time to mope. He took two beers from the fridge and came to sit next to Daniel on the couch.

Oliver put the two beers on the living room table next to them and Daniel said “Man your agency could have at least rented you a place with the view on the Eiffel tower”

Oliver chuckled and said “Yeah I think that they kind of already all occupied, besides I’m staying here for just two more weeks”

Daniel said looking at Oliver “I can’t wait to come home with you. It’s just a shame that I didn’t meet you earlier!”

Oliver smiled his heart warming by his confession “Well I’m glad that I meet you too!”

Daniel smiled too as he finally chose a Friend episode on Netflix “Let’s put the wedding of Chandler and Monica; who have thought that these two will make a such beautiful and strong couple?”

“Right? I just love them together!” added Oliver opening his beer as Daniel opened his own beer too and said taken aback “I do too! Man it’s one of my favorite shows”

Oliver was genuinely pleased and said “Me too! Let’s cheer to that!” Daniel chuckled as they both clanged their beer together.

Time passed as Monica and Chandler are exchanging their vows on the screen, Daniel said looking at Oliver “These two are perfect for each other you know people tend to say that friends make the best and strongest lovers”

Oliver took a sip of his beer and can’t help but thought about his own situation with Connor a few months ago. Chasing this thought he said frowning “Not always! Well the feelings need to be reciprocated first and sometimes they aren’t, and sometimes couples who were friends before just didn’t work.”

Little did he know that at the same time in Philadelphia, Connor just realized that he was in love with his best friend. 

_Talk about bad timing._

* * *

 

Daniel woke up sensing someone move beside him. He opened his eyes as he saw Oliver slowly opening his eyes as he tried to speak.

Oliver fully opened his eyes and said in a groggy and hoarse voice “Hi”

Daniel said getting up to sat in Oliver bed “Oh god you’re awake and you’re speaking” he then added out loud “Say something!”

“Ow. I have a headache” responded Oliver who started to regain his voice.

Daniel smiled and said “God you’re up and you’re talking!” he then yelled “Page Shepherd!”

“Ow” complained Oliver with still a small and hoarse tone.

“Sorry,” said Daniel apologetically

Amelia the chef of neuro, Emma and Daniel where all in Oliver room as Amelia finished to do a routine check-up on Oliver.

She finished to check his eyes “Pupils are fine. Your moving is fine too” she smiled and took a few steps back and asked “Can you tell me who you are and which year it is please?”

Oliver looking at her responded “Huh Oliver. Oliver Hampton and we are in 2016. Why I’m here Doctor?”

Daniel let out a relieved breath as Amelia said “You had a violent car crash, Mr. Hampton with the Dr McConnell. You had little bleeding in your brain. We performed a craniotomy and were able to drain the blood before it could cause any further damage during your surgery.  We did a routine check-up and everything seems to be fine.”

Oliver turned to look at Daniel and saw bruises in his face and asked “Oh my god! Are you hurt?”

Daniel shook his head and said “No I’m fine, don’t worry I have just a few scratches”

Oliver looked at him slowly nodding then he turned to Amelia and asked “What happened? Why I’m here?”

Daniel next to him lose his smile and said in confusion “Baby what are you doing? We just talked about it,”

Amelia said with a small smile “It’s nothing, his memory could be a little foggy after the wake up. It’s totally normal”

She then repeated in a gentle tone to her patient “You had a car crash with Daniel Mr. Hampton, you had little bleeding on your brain but we did a craniotomy and the surgery went well.”

Oliver nodded looking at Daniel and said gasping “Oh my god a car accident? Are you fine? And what about the other driver?”

“We’re all fine, don’t worry about it” said Daniel who tried to crack a reassuring smile but failed.

Oliver said confused “Why do you look weird? We have a car crash and we’re both fine in the end. I know I’m Oliver Hampton and I know that you’re my boyfriend and that you should kiss me right now”

Daniel slightly smiled and kissed Oliver pulling away a few seconds after. Oliver smiled to him and then turning his head to look at Amelia and Emma he said “Thanks you so much for saving my life,”

“Just doing my job” declined Amelia with a small smile.

Oliver smiled to her and then a few seconds later asked “What happened? Why I’m here?”

Amelia repeated his accident with still a small smile as Oliver nodded thanking her for saving his life.

Emma looked at Daniel worried as Oliver who saw their reaction said “Why do you all look weird? What’s wrong?”

* * *

 

Daniel, Emma and Amelia where outside of Oliver room into the hallway. Daniel said angrily “He can’t fucking remember what we’re saying to him! What did you do to him?”

Emma next to her friend said “ _Easy_ ” as Amelia said calmly “Calm down. He’s just woke up from a loud operation it could be a normal haze from the surgery”

Daniel pager rang and he ignored it as he said in the same angry tone “Or the bleeding during the procedure blitzed his short-term retention! Did you screw up his brain?!”

Amelia said in a still calm and stern tone “I told you that with the violence of the accident he might suffer from some sort of amnesia but it might recover his memory in a few hours or days. It’s normal for him to be confused so give him some time and try to calm down”

Daniel pager rang again, he ignored it and said angrier “Calm down? He’s like fucking Dory on  _Finding Nemo_! How I’m supposed to deal with it?!”

Amelia pager rang and she said “I have some other patients. I will check on Oliver later,” she looked at Emma and said to her “Call his emergency contact and family, Emma,  _please_ ok?”

Without another word she ran in the other way as Doctors and nurses where slowly walking and working oblivious to the tension in the floor.

Emma said to her friend “You need to calm down. Oliver will be fine, give him some time, he just woke up”

Daniel looked at Oliver from the double automatic glass door. Oliver seemed lost while he looked at his phone and Emma asked softly “You want me to call his friends or family?”

Daniel was about to respond but his pager went off again and this time he snapped “I’M NOT IN CALL! I’M GONNA KILL MY INTERNS!!” he walked away ignoring the looks that some nurses and doctors who were at the same floor,  _were giving to him._

Emma sighed and went to the nurse station to call Oliver friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm passing like a crazy person if I say that to write this chapter I did research on memory and how amnesia works and read a lot of articles to be sure to be true and fair to it? (because I know that sadly in real life some real people out there who are suffering of this) or it's just perfectionism?  
> Or I didn't say it before but it’s an alternate universe where there are not murders of course!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> *Translation: Oh I can see, that you two gonna be a problem!


	8. Post-it and notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors. Thanks for the Kudos! 
> 
> Dee: Thanks for your comment, I'm glad that you seem to like this story so far, it's my first long writing fic, and I'm still a novice writer, so it means a lot to see people enjoying this. For Connor confessing his feelings to Oliver, I can't say when it will happen but it will happen very soon, I promise. The only thing we need to wonder right now is what Oliver reaction will be? I mean he was in love with him (in silence) for four whole years.  
> So will he take it well? Will he take it bad? Will he say that's he too late? Or will he just not believe it and say that Connor is just afraid of losing him? I don't know, but I can't wait of find out, or to write it out, to be more specific. 
> 
> I took the post-it idea from Grey's Anatomy, I thought it will be the more accurate thing to help someone who suffer of amnesia of short-term memory to remember, I mean it worked on Grey's Anatomy, let's see if it will work there.

**_"You pulled me close_**  
**Split second and you disappeared**  
**And then I was all alone**  
**So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**  
**And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye"**

**Like I’m gonna lose you, Jasmine Thompson**

* * *

 

Daniel was in an exam room in the emergency section with a little boy on the small bed and a grandmother who is standing relieved next to the five years old little boy, who just got a broken arm but it was a really minor break.  Daniel informed the woman that they just need to come back in one month to remove the cast from her grandchildren left arm.

The grandmother smiled and said “Thanks you so much for treating my grandchild in a such rapid time. You were so nice and patient with him,”

Daniel just denied it with a wave of his hand “Just doing my job” he then said to the boy who was sat on the bed “And Cameron, don’t climb in trees anymore. Wait a few years when you will be older, OK?”

The little boy chuckled and the brown woman in her sixties said “I can’t help but notice that you didn’t have a wedding band. So I guess that you’re not married which is great because her mother is single, Laura her name’s is Laura, huh she’s not the smartest girl on the planet but she pretty and really nice,”

Daniel cut her off with a small polite smile “Huh sorry but I’m not interested, I’m already with someone so- “

Daniel couldn’t tell the word ‘boyfriend’ because some people are still having problems with the whole gay thing and besides he didn’t even know if the little boy next to them already heard about it at all.

The mother cut him off like she didn’t heard his refusal “Oh are you engaged?”

“Well no but- “

“Are you getting engaged?”

“No we just started to date five months ago but--”

The older woman cut him off again “She could date a doctor, a handsome doctor like you” she then added as Daniel seemed embarrassed “Her number is on the chart of her little Cameron, I will tell her to expect your call!”

Daniel just half smiled to the older woman and left clearly embarrassed as he joined Emma on the nurse station. She asked then “So what was the emergency everything is fine?”

“Well if you exclude that none of my interns knows how to put an arm in plaster, which is like basic medicine and it really worries me in their capacity of being doctors or that the grandmother of my patient tried to set me up with her daughter. Yeah everything turned out great”

Emma chuckled as others doctors and nurses were working and running in the same emergency floor “You know if your current relationship didn’t work out in the end maybe you should consider trying girls, you know taste the water, try out--” she then stopped in her sentence to burst out of laughing.

Daniel false laughed clearly not amused “Very funny! You’re very funny Em!”

Emma is still laughing while she said “Sorry you’re right! It’s just picturing you with a girl was so funny!” she then added pointing to Cameron chart who was still open on the nurse station “I suppose that grandmother will be really disappointed”

Daniel rolled his eyes and said “Look I had not time for this. I already lost thirty minutes here, Oliver needs me!”

With that he leaves. Emma is shaking her head still overjoyed by the situation, she then took the phone ready to finally call Oliver’s close family members.

* * *

 

Oliver was switching channels on the TV with his remote control seeing nothing interesting, he sighed and turned off the TV and put the remote control next to him on the small night table.

Just then Daniel entered into the room, still in his scrubs and he was holding a pen and a bloc of _Post-it_ of different colors.

Oliver smiled “Hey huh what is the post-it for?”

“It will help me, to help you remember without repeating it over and over again” he paused and asked “Do you remember why you’re here?”

“Yeah, we have a car crash but— “

Daniel nodded “That’s correct!” he writes _‘Car Crash’_ on a Post-it that he put in front of Oliver eyes.

Daniel then added “You woke up very early. 5:15 Am”

“Okay 5:15 AM” Daniel writes _‘5:15 Am’_ in another post-it that he put next to the one where was written ‘Car Crash’.

Daniel waited a few minutes and asked “Do you remember why you’re here?”

“We had a car crash” repeated Oliver

Daniel nodded and continued to write.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later the room was full of notes and Post-it put in every corner of the room. Some were put in the double transparent door, some in the chair next to Oliver bed, a few in the four walls of the room, and the last ones in front of Oliver peripheral vision.

They been practicing for what seemed forever; Daniel asked him the same questions and Oliver responding but then forgetting it two minutes later.

Oliver who was looking at Daniel asked with as gasp for the hundred time today “We had a car crash? Are you fine?”

Daniel responded nothing and instead pointed in a post-it in front of Oliver eyes just next to the one who were saying _‘5:15AM’,_ the _post-it_ next to it was saying _‘I’m fine, I have just a few bruises’._

Oliver let out a breath of relief “Oh thank god why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

Daniel once again pointed to another post-it behind Oliver put in the chair to his right _‘Your memory sucks’_ , Oliver let out a “ **Oh** ,”

Daniel who was still standing in front of Oliver asked “Why are you here? “

“We had a car crash” Oliver added in a small tone “Danny- “

Daniel then asked “When did you woke up?”

“Huh it was at-huh”

Daniel tried to not lose his temper and he said softly “It was very early, try to remember”

Oliver sighed “I-I don’t know— “

“It’s 5:15 Am, 5:15 Am you woke up very early” repeated Daniel for the hundredth time while he rubbed his eyes.

“5:15 Am” nodded Oliver

Daniel asked “Why you’re here?”

“We had a car crash,” said Oliver in a tired voice

Daniel nodded and added “When’d you wake up?”

Just then the Dr. Shepherd came into the room and said with a small smile “Hey! I have a few minutes before my next patient, so I came to check on you.”

Oliver half smiled as Daniel said loudly “Honey! When’d you wake up?”

“Um. Early I can’t quit remember- “

“You woke up early at 5:15 AM, We had a car crash, 5:15” he paused and asked again “When’d you wake up?”

Seeing Oliver distraught expression, Amelia said with a small smile “Why don’t we give Oliver his chart? He could try to memorize it,” she gives the chart that she took on the end of the bed and gave it to Oliver who opened it.

She turned to Daniel and said “Dr. McConnell, I need to talk to you about his _blood_ level”

They both left the room, the automatic doors of Oliver room closing behind them, and Amelia asked “What the hell are you doing?”

“Give me a break, Amelia!” said an annoyed Daniel

“First: I’m still one of your attending so it’s Dr. Shepherd for you like everyone in here. Two: There is a reason as why Doctors don’t treat family or a person who are close to them. What are you doing are not helping him!” said Amelia in a stern voice.

“He needs to exercise memory-before it all turns to mush” argued back Daniel

“Not with you barking orders at him! I don’t care if you are his boyfriend, you are not his doctor! So back of and cut him some slack! Want to see how fast I can get your visiting hours down to zero?”

This time Daniel snapped and almost yelled his next sentence “You want to know what happens if he can’t make new memories?! He’ll need round the clock babysitters. He might forget that he turned the gas lighter or something, and his place could blow up!

“He will be fine” tried to reassure him, Amelia, in vain.

“Maybe. Maybe not” 

“You can handle this, give him some time”

Daniel shook his head clearly disgusted

“We don’t have time! All of this is my fault! I should have looked at the road, but I didn’t and now here we are! So all of this is on me. His future is on me!” said Daniel before he entered into Oliver room once again.

Amelia sighed as her pager went off and she left to operate her other patient.

* * *

 

One week passed and Oliver status remained the same, of course Daniel was obligated to go back to work since his boards are coming soon. The good thing is that he didn’t feel the need to study and apart from his work he tries to spend the most of his time with Oliver. Daniel softly smiled as he entered into one of the exam rooms.

In another side of the hospital to the elevator lobby, Asher walks up and see a blond woman in a wheelchair with her broken leg extended.

The blond woman smiled to him and said a little “Hi” Asher greeted her as well and she asked “Oh. Up or down?”

Asher responded “Oh huh Up please,” the blond woman tries to reach the button, but can’t, she then added embarrassed “I-I hate to be a ball buster but can you just do it? I’m going down for some X-ray!”

Asher nodded and said “Oh right! Sorry!” he pushes the button for her.

She smiled “Thanks,”

“No problem! I feel bad for you; I broke my leg once too”

The blond woman smiled and asked “Oh yeah? How’d yours happen?”

“I could tell you but then I will need to kill you after” joked Asher as he pressed a button in another elevator for himself.

The older woman chuckled as they were both waiting for their own elevator “Mine it’s not interesting to the point to kill someone. I ran into a tree; I should know better than to use my phone while I’m driving!”

Asher let out a “Oh” and said sadly “My friend just had a car accident too. He can’t remember what we’re saying to him since he woke up. My other friend Connor is sad about this, even if he does his best to hide it. It’s kinda half painful and half funny to watch!”

She smiled apologetically and said “Oh. I’m so sorry. I hope your friend will be fine at the end”

Asher thanked her while the elevator door opened “Oh. Hey that’s me!”

She rolls into the elevator where a nurse and a Doctor are already waiting and she added turning to face Asher “Hey uh, I take it you’re visiting your friend, well umm, if you have some time y’know and maybe you might want to visit someone else? My room is on the third floor, the orthopedic floor, I’m just saying!”

Asher smiled “Oh yeah! I-I would like that.”

The blond woman smiled and added “Great. By the way I’m L— “but the elevator closed cutting her off.

Asher hit the elevator door and yelled “Wait! I didn’t even hear your name! **NO! Elevator!** ”

Wes coming from behind him said with a weird expression “Uh, you gotta press the button you know.” He paused and added mockingly “Last time I checked you are not Magneto!”

He pressed the button with an amused smile while Asher glared at him.

* * *

 

Daniel just left the exam room he entered ten minutes ago. He was about to go and check in another patient when his pager went off, with a 911 coming from Asher for the orthopedic floor (a nurse probably rang it for him). With a frown since it’s not the pediatrics section he ran to reach the third floor.

He joined Asher in the hospital hallway and he said “I’m here what the emergency?”

Asher said pointing to a hospital room a blond girl who was watching TV “I saw this girl on the elevator and didn’t have the time to catch her name. She’s hot huh?”

Daniel rolled his eyes “Wait you called me to set you up with some girl?! I thought that someone was dying!”

Asher smiled ignoring Daniel protests “So you saw her, What’s her name?”

Daniel snickered.

“I’m a doctor Asher, not a physic. If you want to know her name, go ask her!”

“Wait a second, or maybe you can go in first.”

Daniel looks at the room from the double automatic transparent doors and said sarcastically “She’s not really my type.”

“Not you, Dr. Daniel McConnell. You can ask her questions and see what’s she like. People tell doctors everything “said Asher with an innocent shrug

“I’ve not time for this besides since when did you need help to pick up girls?!” argued an annoyed Daniel

Asher said “Please Man, plus it could make you win points with Connor and the others”

“What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?” asked a bewildered Daniel

Asher was about to respond when suddenly the voice of an old woman interrupted them "Doctor McConnell!"

Daniel and Asher turned their heads to the direction of the voice and Daniel silently sighed recognizing the grandmother who tried to set him up with her daughter, when he treated the little Cameron a few days ago.

The older woman joined them and was standing to Asher right as she scolded Daniel "You know that I'm still waiting your call for my daughter." she pointed to the room and said "Here she is actually, I suppose that it runs to the family" she shook her head and added "She broke her leg while she was driving because she was posting some tweep! Kids nowadays!"

Daniel chuckled and said smiling "It's a tweet madam' and I told you already, that, I was sorry but I'm already with someone"

Asher was looking back and forth to Daniel from the woman "Wait she tried to set you up with her daughter?" Daniel sighed as he added with an amused smile "Why? He's gay Miss. So he obviously prefers the man anatomy! Me, in the contrary are 100% straight!"

The older woman looked at Asher taken aback. "Smooth bro!" retorted Daniel sarcastically with an eye roll.

The older woman said "OH. I’m so sorry Dear! I didn't realize!"

Daniel reassured her with a smile "It's nothing miss!" he then added "Besides my boyfriend friend right here seems really interested in your daughter. May I add that he's a lawyer?"

The mother of Laura smiled and said "Really? What about you meet her? Come with me" with a wave of her hand mentioning him to follow her, she entered into the room.

Daniel pager rang and he said sarcastically "It was nice talking to you. Or not. But I've better things to do. OH and she's a single mother! I treated her son a few days ago."

He moved past Asher and makes a few steps before he turned one last time to a taken aback Asher and said mockingly "I'm sure that you three will make a beautiful family. Enjoy!"

Daniel turned his back and was walking away laughing as Asher was mimicking him and grimaced behind his back clearly not amused

* * *

 

Daniel sift ended very late, it was close to midnight while he was making his way to Oliver room, the visiting hours were over and Connor left two hours ago.

Daniel was walking in the hallway as some nurses and doctors were walking too silently in the same floor, doing their job. Some of them checked on their patients, others where finishing to do their post-op in the nurse station.

Daniel waved at April who was obviously on a night shift and was doing her patients post-op. She softly smiled at him as he entered Oliver room.

Oliver who had probably sensed someone in the room opened his eyes and softly smiled when he saw his boyfriend entering into the room. His room who was still full of different colors notes put everywhere.

Oliver said softly slightly smiling "Hey" Daniel said a "Hey" back while he thrown himself in the chair next to Oliver bed.

Oliver asked "It's the end of your day?"

"Yeah finally. I’m not in call tonight" confirmed a relieved Daniel.

Oliver said softly "I'm sorry that I can't still remember what people are telling me, though I made some progress it's like five minutes now instead of two. Even if all the post-it you put in the room kinda help me a little"

Daniel chuckled his eyes travelling the room, Oliver room was still full of the different notes and post-it that Daniel put in every corner of the room. Daniel then added "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. _"_

Oliver smiled as Daniel added "And you know even if you stay like Dory of 'Finding Nemo' all your life, I will still try to help you remember."

Oliver chuckled and said "You know when you were working and since I was bored, I turned on the TV and there was this Friends episode we've watched in one of our dates"

Daniel looked at him and asked "You mean the one where Chandler and Monica got married? Because we watched a lot of Friends episodes"

"That's correct! And you told me how they were perfect for each-other and I don't know; marriage, kids maybe it could be us someday"

Daniel tone was suddenly high pitched "What???"

Oliver looking at him replied "OK it's probably too soon to talk about this, I know that and maybe my damaged memory doesn't help me to think clearly." Daniel chuckled and Oliver added "But you gotta admit that _Hampton-McConnell_ has a nice ring to it"

Daniel smirked and added in a teasing tone "Yeah it even sound like the name for a law firm if you ask me! Come to see us in the Hampton-McConnell law firm, we don't promise we will win but we do promise we will take all the cases that everyone will give to us"

Oliver shook his head with a light chuckle and said amused "You're an idiot!"

Daniel asked "Tell me in this future life that you conceived for us, how many kids were we gonna have?”

"Three"

"Three? I thought you will say two like most people"

"I'm not like most people. Besides three's works like a charm!"

Daniel chuckled. "I know," he then added "We could have a house outside of the city where our kids could learn how to ride a bike. And what about a girl first? Then a boy and then another little girl. Well except if like Monica and Chandler we have a surprise and have twins or something. In this case we're screwed! Good-bye to our three single kids that we will have in spaced time. And Y’know, we could have a cat that had a bell on its collar and we could heard it every time it ran through the little kitty door."

Oliver smiled “Sounds like a plan! But when you said Cat you actually meant Dog, right?” asked Oliver softly as he was drawing circles on Daniel hand.

Daniel paused and then said with a small smile “Of course, I meant Dog!”

They soon head their topic on kids names, according a few 'Veto' if they were against the name.

Oliver said “Oh, Okay check that, what about Penny for a girl?”

“Veto!” snorted Daniel.

“What why?” asked an intrigued Oliver.

“Penny? Hi my name’s is Penny, I love making my own soap and I love brushing my hair. I have a dress made of money who’s floating with the wind!” said Daniel in a fake girl voice as he does a fake hair flip.

Oliver said mockingly “Yeah is a known fact; every girl is speaking like this”

Daniel rolled his eyes “Honey, any person on their right mind will never name their kid; Penny, Rain, Sandrine, Ruth or again Sequoia!”

“OH, I like it, Sequoia!” said Oliver looking at Daniel.

“Veto!” shouted Daniel he then added “I like Darwin!”

“Huh why did you already hate our kid?” said sarcastically Oliver

Daniel rolled his eyes and proposed with a smile “What about Max?”

Oliver started agreeing when Daniel added “Only if it’s for a girl”

“Veto!” said Oliver with an incredulous look.

Daniel retorted “Well, still better than Sequoia, seriously I think that a guy whose named Oliver did not have the right to choose a name for a kid at all!”

Oliver slapped Daniel arm “You’re so mean!”

Daniel chuckled and added “Please, with luck you will soon forget we had this conversation at all!”

Oliver rolled his eyes and slapped Daniel arm once again.

* * *

 

The next morning at 9:00 Am April smiled as she entered in Oliver room. He smiled as she said that she was just doing a routine check-up on him.

When she finished Oliver said sarcastically “Can’t you give an really painful work to my stupid boyfriend? For like the next 72 hours?”

“Nobody likes filling patient’s post-op, so if you want I can suggest at Daniel attending to make him do that all day,” teased April.

Oliver chuckled as she asked more seriously “What happened?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and said “Oh we joked about our hypothetic kids names last night, and he said to me, and I quote, “How someone named Oliver shouldn’t even be allowed to choose a name for a kid at all!””

April looked around her while Oliver asked in a confused tone “What are you doing?”

“Looking for the note,” said April her eyes scanning all the post-it glued in every space of the room “—you guys wrote that down somewhere, right?”

“No,” responded Oliver softly and he suddenly smiled realizing.

The red-haired young woman smiled back.

* * *

 

Daniel was making his way to Oliver room as April joined him and told him mockingly “Way to go _Boo Radley!_ What a nice thing to say to your boyfriend that his name’s sucks and that he isn’t allowed to pick up kids names. Guess what? The award of the best boyfriend of the year goes to……. not you!”

“Come on Apes, I was just kid— “started an annoyed Daniel before he cut off his own sentence and asked “Wait, how did you know that?”

“He told me!” said April smiling as Daniel smiled making a few steps and entered into Oliver room asking with hope “You remember?”

“Yeah your name’s sucks and you didn’t have the right to choose a kid name, I got the whole thing” said sarcastically Oliver.

Daniel sat down on Oliver bed facing him and said with smile “I was just kidding you know”

“I know, Even Asher will not be such a jerk and say something like that to someone,” Daniel chuckled as Oliver added softly grabbing his boyfriend shirt “And I’m not like fucking Dory on _Finding Nemo_ anymore,”

Daniel smiled and said “You know maybe I can get used to Sequoia! I think I would actually consider choosing this name in the future”

“Oh yeah, we will name one of our daughters, Sequoia” said Oliver in an enthusiast tone.

They both paused, realizing, and Daniel asked softly “You want a permission to veto?”

“Yes please!” said Oliver with a pout while Daniel smiled hugging him “You’re back, you’re back!”

Oliver hugged him back smiling and started “You know I kind of like Noah- “Oliver stopped at mid-sentence and Daniel feel Oliver body going floppy in his arms.

Daniel shakes Oliver body saying worried “Oliver?”

Oliver heart rate monitor abruptly crashed down. Daniel still in shock lay Oliver down on the bed softly and yelled towards the room doors “Get a crash cart!!”

He gets up as Oliver heart-rate monitor went flat and violently pushed a button behind Oliver bed and started to compress Oliver chest doing CPR while at the same time a robotic female voice said;

_‘Code blue, Code blue 6th floor room 614, code blue’_

_Code Blue, room 614._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no much Connor on this chapter either, sorry. I tried to write a scene with him, really, but I couldn't do it without feeling that it was too much, and that it was slowing down the chapter, he will appear on chapter 9 (not sure if it's a good thing though, like I said chapter 9 took a very unexpected turns of events) it contains a major twist. Anyways I'm witting chapter 11 as we speak. I kinda hope I didn't upset anyone with the names a choose for this chapter, I just picked random ones, of course nobody will ever name their daughter; Sequoia (well I hope so).  
> PS: Did you guys play at Pokemon Go? I must say that my sister drove for ONE hour in our neighborhood just to get some Pokemon's after we went to do some groceries (We let the groceries in our trunk for one hour because of that), I don't know if I should feel desperate, annoyed or just laugh, you know? It's kinda crazy, what people can do since this game is out. #JustSaying #Stopmyrambling  
> Thanks for reading and sticking with this story, it means the world to me.


	9. There is a fine, fine, fine Line......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hesitated a lot about posting this chapter, I wrote this chapter weeks ago, and was pretty glad about it but then I read something on internet that made me doubt on this chapter. So I asked advice to others authors I know and they said that it was not a bad idea if it serve the plot of my story. So yeah this chapter is a little weird, but it will serve the plot. And, Like I said this chapter took an unexpected turn of events.  
> You know it by now, English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Anyways I'm writing chapter 13 as we speak, honestly I thought at first that it will be a story with just a few chapters, never intended to wrote more than ten chapters or less, but then I keep writing and writing, the characters are pretty stubborn and my inspiration for this story don't seem to want to give up on me yet; let's hope that's is a good thing. 
> 
> A millions thanks to the comments and the kudos, it means the world to me that people are enjoying this story as much as I love to write it. 
> 
> Oh, And, kudos to the one who could determine a real "How To Get Away With Murder" reference in this chapter, of course it belongs to Pete and their co-creators it was just for the touch of 'fun' of this chapter. I made a little spelling mistake in one of the tags it's now corrected, herder took a 'r' instead of an 'a', really sorry for that haven't noticed this until now. 
> 
> The lyrics of the song for this chapter are really important, pay close attention to them, that's all I'm gonna to say.

****

**_“How could I face the faceless days_**  
**If I should lose you now?**  
**We're so close**  
**To reaching that famous happy end**  
**And almost believing this was not pretend**  
**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**  
**So close**  
**So close**  
**And still so far”**

**_So Close, Jon McLaughlin_ **

* * *

 

  
It was very late at night when Daniel felt something or someone shaking him up to wake him. The room was plugged in dark and the only sound in the room was the sound of the thunderstorm that was taking place outside.

Daniel then looked to his right to see Oliver fully asleep while himself has his arm around his husband.

The thunderstorm grounded again and a little voice said to his left “Daddy”

Daniel still half-awake, took a look to his left to see his five-year daughter standing just next to their bed as she was holding her teddy bear close to her chest.

“Hey sweetie what’s it is?”

Ellie said in a small tone “I’m afraid of the thunderstorm”

“Oh right, come here love,” said Daniel softly as he scooted a little to let some place for his daughter.

Ellie smiled and climbed into the bed, placing herself between her two dads as Daniel whispered softly “You don’t have to be afraid it will be gone tomorrow”

Daniel was about to put his arm around his daughter and husband, when he noticed his weeding band on his right hand.

Ellie asked in a small and innocent tone “Daddy, why do you always smile when you’re looking at your hand”

“I will explain it to you when you will be older, but it’s an everything to do with being married to your Papa”

Ellie then said “I hope that one day, you will explain to me how you meet Papa and why you fall in love with him,”

“One day, I promise” promised Daniel as he kissed his daughter forehead.

“Like tomorrow?” asked Ellie softly

“It’s time to sleep sleepyhead” chuckled an amused Daniel.

They both soon fall asleep and missed Oliver who smiled with his eyes still closed.

* * *

 

Daniel put the last candles all around the room and lighted them up. There was a hundred of candles all disposed around his living room.

Daniel takes a deep breath as he heard the keys which means that Oliver is finally home. Daniel stood in the middle of his living room as he saw Oliver open the door and take a look inside.

Oliver smiled as he put his work stuff on a small table next to the door and said “Huh it’s a surprising romantic night?”

Daniel lied and said “Oh you know me; I just forget to pay the bills for the electricity, my project with the cancerous kids it takes all my time!”

“Ok. You want to go to my place? I had the electricity at least!” mocked him Oliver as he approached Daniel

“The electricity will come back tomorrow, Master of sass!”

“I’m just kidding” said Oliver with a light chuckle, he approached Daniel and kissed him.

Daniel kissed him back the only source of light were the ones of the hundreds of candles dispersed all around the place.

They pulled away a few minutes later as Daniel said smiling “Ah see? This kind of is greeting is already better!”

They both sat down on the couch and Daniel took the two glass of wine that he already filled earlier, and give one to Oliver who said with a confused look.

“You greet me with a glass of wine and the room full of candles? Since is none of our anniversaries. Or If you weren’t already working on your project with the cancerous kids and was not already working 70 hours per weeks, I will say that you have a bad news for me!”

“Like Me?” said Daniel putting his hand to his heart feigning being hurt “You must confuse me with someone else”

“Probably!”  said Oliver with an amused smile as he took a sip of his white wine.

Daniel smiled as he took one sip too. They both put their glass on the coffee table next to them and Daniel asked “So how was your day?”

“Like usual!” responded Oliver “Yours?”

“Like usual” repeated Daniel with a small smile.

Oliver chuckled and said “ **Oh!** Right my sister gives me once again a script and she wants us to see if it’s good!”

_Oliver’s sister Sophie is an author and was hoping that she could send her first script to a director or an American channel._

“Bring them in!” said Daniel with a wave of his arm

Oliver smiled and get up to take two scripts from his work bag, he soon joined Daniel and give one to him who smiled and took it. 

Both of then then opened the script while the nerd-herder started to read.

“Ok- INT-NOAH’S APPARTEMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT- “

“Wow” commented Oliver “Sof’ choose a name that we both joked about in a hypothetical name for a boy almost one year ago, I mean in all the boys names in the world, it’s weird”

“Yeah, weird” said a nervous Daniel “We should continue!”

Time passed some candles were already consumed but the others were still the only source of light all around the living room, lightening the room of their yellowish light as Oliver and Daniel where both practicing for the scene.

“It’s over Noah you need to accept it!” said Daniel reading his character’s lines for a character named _“Jack”_

“How could I when---“Oliver took a pause and said sarcastically “Ok. I don’t understand why he’s still pinning after him when Jack cheated on him and when himself accused Jack of murder? They forgive each-other just like that?”

“Yes, Sweetheart because they love each other!”

“I know but it doesn’t excuse what they both did, I mean Noah almost ruined his lawyer career claiming that he helped to kill _Lila Stangard_ with the help of his three other interns friends,”

“Well it could really happen you know; I think it’s realistic!” retorted Daniel with a shrug.

“Realistic? You mean four interns in law school who get rid of a body in a trash and achieve to Get Away with it? Please!”

“OKAY; maybe we should continue and makes the comments after!” said Daniel hitting his own script.

“Right sorry, the love story between them is kind of cute even with the circumstances!”

“Just continue to read, OK? “insisted the nervous doctor in Pediatrics

“How could I?” continued Oliver entering once again in his Character; Noah “When all I want to do is to kiss you right now,”

“Noah— “whispered Daniel

“I know we both made mistakes and that we’re not perfect, we obviously need to communicate more, but you really want to marry him?”

“I love Mike you need to accept it!” responded back Daniel

“Wow the _I love you_ even when you’re about to marry another person cliché!” commented mockingly Oliver “I mean I know that people love angst and drama but still, Have some Respect Noah!”

“Oliver!”

“Sorry, just kidding!”

Oliver come back to reading his own script, he took a pause to enter in his Character again and said in a romantic voice “I know, and he seems like a really great guy. But how could I forget you? How could I? When all the atoms of my body is claiming to touch you. To feel you skin against mine. To feel our two hearts beats as one?”

NOAH(CONT’D) “--How could I forget you, when the only thing I want is to kiss you right now, so I can be alive and feel whole again in your arms, in your embrace. I just have to look at you and I feel like I’m _Home_. So please don’t marry him, pick me, choose me. Because I want a life with you, you and me have meet one year and half ago, and today I’m here, I guess because, I want 365 extra others days with you, I want each one of them, Because I love you and I’m always gonna love you until the end of my days and beyond.” continued Oliver, completely invested in his character, he didn’t saw that Daniel stopped to read and was just looking at him.

“Danny that’s your turn” said Oliver looking at the script in his hands

(Pause) “Marry me,”

“What?” said a confused Oliver

“Marry me.” repeated Daniel looking at Oliver in the eyes.

Oliver smiled looking at Daniel and then said taking a look at the script “Wait a second Danny, it’s doesn’t say that!” 

His eyes are traveling his sister script while Daniel said “No, I’m the one asking, “

“What--“murmured Oliver as he raised his head to look at his boyfriend of one year and half; and saw him get in one knee holding a little black box in his hands.

“Oh my god!”

“It’s like really hard to ask you a simple question, it took my five unsuccessful attempts in the last two months, that’s why I asked your sister help and she came with the idea of a fake script and romantic scene. But it’s one of the many reasons as why you’re the one person I want to ask this. I know it was just a joke one year ago. But we survived a car crash and you losing you memory every five minutes. So here I’m asking you, in the exact same place where I realized that I was in love with you. In an apartment full of candles just like Monica did in Friends. Will you Marry me?”

_Oliver is speechless_

* * *

 

 “STOP RIGHT HERE! Wait a second-- **That’s it?** ”

“That’s it!” responded a smiling Daniel to his eleven-year daughter while they were both sat in two seats in their kitchen.

In their big and beautiful house, that both Oliver and Daniel can’t still believe they achieved to manage it since they bought this house eight years ago, when they decided to adopt Ellie who was three months-old at this time.

“So that’s how you asked Papa to marry you? This is all the story behind it, there’s not more?” asked Ellie Hampton-McConnell with a frown and a ‘I’m not convinced ‘face.

“Yes Love, this is all the story!”  confirmed Daniel

“No, I don’t buy it! Dad, I was waiting since I was five years old for you to tell me this story and you tell me that you asked Papa to marry you in your old apartment full of candles during an invented script of Aunt Sophie?”

“Yes sweetie, I don’t see the problem with it”

  “It’s just, I thought it will be something more romantic, like you asking him in Paris where you had your first kiss or where you had you first date,”

Daniel rolled his eyes while she asked “What was your first song as a married couple?”

Daniel tried to thought about it and said “I think it was _“More Than Anyone”_ from Ed Sheeran,”

“It’s from Gavin DeGraw Dad, not Ed Sheeran.” responded Ellie matter-of-flatly

“You’re so like your Dad, not me, the other!” contested Daniel with an amused shake of his head.

“Well Papa thinks that Noah or Cal’ will take after you, so I guess we’re kind of even if it actually happens. “

Noah and Callie were their eight-year adopted twins, they adopted five months ago. They were afraid of Ellie reaction but she was glad to finally have a little sister and brother with who to play.

“I think it’s way too soon to affirm that, Baby!” said an amused Daniel

“What is too soon to affirm?” asked a third voice.

Oliver soon appeared in the kitchen as Daniel said smiling “That Noah or Cal’ will take after me, I think we need to wait a lot more of five months of them living with us before we make such a statement”

Oliver chuckled and Ellie smiled and said “Hey Papa, you at least will tell me the truth!”

“Hey!” protested Daniel who faked being hurt.

Oliver and Ellie just chuckled and she asked “Dad told be about his proposal and that he proposed to you during a fake script invented by Aunt Sophie in his living room full of candles” she took a pause as Oliver and Daniel shared a look “There’s more to the story right?”

“I’m sorry sweetie but I’m kind of afraid that it’s all the story!” responded seriously Oliver.

“See love? Even Papa says it, and it’s his serious tone!” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and said with a smile “Why did you don’t go watch your teeth sweetie? We will come in five minutes to say goodnight”

Ellie nodded and left the kitchen as Oliver approached Daniel who asked with a smile “So Noah is asleep?”

“Yeah” confirmed Oliver “Finally, I thought it will take more time than that but they were both asleep pretty soon!”

Daniel smiled and said “Well, you’re the one who wants a lot of kids!”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Daniel added “I hope we’re still sticking to three kids because anymore kids than three, it’s gonna be like _The Lord of the Flies_ around here, and we definitely not _The Lord of the Flies!”_

Oliver chuckled and said sarcastically “Oh yeah totally, we wouldn’t want that!”

Daniel smiled, after a few minutes he asked “Did you heard that?”

“No I don’t hear anything,” frowned Oliver

“Exactly! We’re finally alone!”

Oliver smiled as Daniel make the few steps that was separating them bringing Oliver lips to his.

They kissed for a good three minutes before they heard Ellie yelling “Dads, I’m done!”

Daniel and Oliver pulled away with a sigh as Daniel said “Well go see your daughter!”

“Oh, I see when we need to put them to sleep or when they’re causing problems they are my kids!” said Oliver with an eye roll.

“Exactly” smiled Daniel as Oliver shook his head and left their kitchen to join their daughter.

* * *

 

A man voice said in a microphone "Let's welcome in the dance floor our new married couple; the Hampton’s-McConnell’s"

Oliver smiled as he took Daniel by the arm who smiled, they both went into middle of the dance floor and him and Daniel joined their hands and Oliver asked smiling "What song did you chose?"

_Daniel just smiled as an answer and the song started._

♫ **_You need a friend_**

**_I'll be around_ **

**_Don't let this end_** ♫

Oliver smiled as he recognized one of the few songs he has picked for their first dance; it was _'More than_ anyone' from Gavin Degraw.

Oliver said with a chuckle "Oh god, I really hoped it will be this one!"

They started to swing and dance in sync together while Daniel said with a small smile "I got a little help,"

Oliver looked at his sister Sophie who was smiling from ear to ear, happiness for her brother was clearly shown on her face.  Ms and Mr Hampton were watching the scene smiling, both overjoyed for their son too.

♫ **_Before I see you again_**

**_What can I say to convince you_ **

**_To change your mind for me?_ **

**_I'm going to love you more then anyone_ **

**_I'm going to hold you closer than before_** ♫

Oliver and Daniel continued to dance together lost in their world as others couple started to join them, along with Wes and Asher who came with their respective date. Soon the dance floor was full of all the persons of the room apart two people who were sat near a table.

Connor drink another glass of champagne and Michaela said softly "Maybe you should stop"

"It's a wedding! We should fucking celebrate" said a clearly very drunk Connor.

"Connor--" warned Michaela with a sad look.

"What? God since you and Adam are fucking married too and have a kid, you both became fucking annoying!"

♫ **_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_**

**_I'll be there for you anytime_ **

**_I'm going to love you more than anyone_** ♫

"Okay. That's enough!" responded Michaela sternly as she snatched Connor bottle of Champagne from his hands and put it away, out of his reach.

She looked at Connor with a concerned look.

People continued to dance and Connor said rolling his eyes "You're not fun!" he started to get up and Michaela asked "What are you doing?"

Connor said "I will go and dance with the fucking married happy couple! I love this song!"

He started to walk away but Michaela reacted quickly; she gets up as well and took him by the arm, forcing him to follow her "Stop. Don't make a scene!"

Both of them were outside, standing in the balcony. The light of the moon was lighting up the area, the fresh air was hitting Connor face.

Michaela peaked her head trough the open doors of the reception room, to assure herself that nobody was listening and then she told to Connor softly "Go ahead and said it!"

"Say what?" asked Connor dryly.

"That's what is happening right now, is _killing y_ ou."

"I'm fucking happy for Ollie! Okay?  I mean wasn't was the one who planned this entire wedding?! I told him to choose a DJ instead of a band!"

Michaela looked at Connor sadly as another song started and she said " _Yeah I know this_ Connor, but you can say it. Okay?"

"And what if I say it? Huh? What good could it bring? I will just be an awful person if I admit it!"

"Okay, we’re not living from here until you say it, and we both know that I don’t back down easily, we could stay here freezing all night for all I care. It’s up to you,”

Michaela crossed her arms and waited for a whole ten minutes staring at him in silence before Connor sighed "Ollie shouldn't be with Daniel. He should had married _me_. It-" his voice cracked as he said "It should have been **_us_** in there, it should be me instead of **_him_**."

Connor then repeated quietly "It should have been me. Why I didn't realized my feelings for Ollie earlier?" he started to cry while he said "I'm fucking dying right now. I love him and it's _killing_ me!"

" _I know, I know_ " responded Michaela softly, she then did the only thing she could do, she approached the young man and hugged Connor who falls apart and cried in her arms.

* * *

 

Daniel was on an airport on his way to a trip work, he needs to operate one of his patients that he treated for two years but then his little patient and his family moved away. He was sat in one of the chairs of the airport waiting room as he was skyping with his husband. Oliver was sat in the couch of their living room drinking a glass of wine as Christmas lights were lightening the room. They adopted their three months old daughter; Ellie two months ago and it was a really painful and long process, almost one year of waiting before they could finally adopt. Daniel was scared that it would drew them apart but it didn’t.

_He’s really grateful for that._

Oliver voice brings him up to reality “Hey, have a good flight and bring me something from Chicago, Ok?”

Daniel chuckled and said in a teasing tone “Yeah, I could bring you the _Chunky Monkey_ Ice cream if you want,”

“Yeah good idea! And don’t forget the _Mint Chocolate chip one_ too!”

“Yeah no problem! The little monster is sleeping?”

“Yes” confirmed Oliver taking a sip of his wine, he added sarcastically “It’s like 10 PM you know, so if she wasn’t still sleeping at this hour, it would mean that we suck at parenting!”

Daniel rolled his eyes and asked “So what you will do at home, all _alone_?”

“I don’t know maybe read a book, or finish some work that I still need to do” he then added in a seductive tone “Or maybe take a bath, too bad you’re not here though!”

Daniel hesitated as Oliver smiled and said sarcastically “Ok don’t look at me like that it’s not like I’m going to kill someone or something!”

“Not it’s not that!” Daniel looked at his husband and Oliver said “Ok, go ahead spit it out!”

“What?” asked Daniel as Oliver rolled his eyes.

“You always make this face when you have something to tell me that you know that I won’t like. So, spit it out!”

Daniel looked way for a few seconds before he looked right back at the screen and Oliver as he said “I thought that, maybe, you could invite your friends to come to see you at home.”

Oliver face becomes hard and he said in a harsh tone “I can’t believe you’re suggest this right now!”

Daniel sighed and said “I wasn’t talking _about Connor_ but the others. Honey they’re your best and closest friends! It’s been what? Three months since you discovered what Connor did and since you haven’t saw them?”

* * *

 

Oliver was walking on in his apartment while Daniel was in the kitchen making tea. Daniel said “Look, I know that Connor and I aren’t on the best terms but did you really believe he did that?”

Oliver said dryly pacing in his living room “I wanted to not to, _believe me_ , I did everything to stay in some denial land, but I found out and I just couldn’t not face the truth anymore”

Daniel said “I know but— “

Oliver was just next to his front door when a set of keys could be heard outside and someone tried to open the door.

Oliver in reflex hides behind his door while the door opened with an inch since Oliver put the chain on when they came home.

Connor head could be seen in the small gap of the open door and he said “Ollie? Look, I know you’re in there, please open the door,”

Oliver and Daniel both stayed silent as Connor added “Look, I know I screwed up, but at least let me explain!”

“There are nothing more to explain Connor, you did what you did. There is nothing more to discuss” finally said Oliver still standing behind the door after a few minutes of complete silence.

“Ok, but there is a reason as why I did what I did, I- “

“NO! Please don’t!” shouted Oliver in panic.

“Listen, I don’t know when it happened, maybe when we first meet and that you rejected me, or when you stayed by my side all along, when my mom had a heart attack and needed to stay in the hospital for one whole week,”

“Connor,”

“—maybe there is not a specific moment, but I think that all this time I was falling in love with you, maybe I always loved you. And when I joked about the fact that I should give you a goodbye kiss before your departure, maybe deep down I always wanted to kiss you.” confessed Connor as Daniel stayed silent and Oliver was on the verge of tears behind the door.

“What I want to say is; I’m sorry for what I did, I really I’m, but I love you, I love you so much and- “

“Connor! _Please._ Leave, I’m begging you!” said Oliver his voice cracking as he tried to hold back his tears.

“I-Please let me in, you can’t throw away seven years of friendship like that. I-I need you in my life,”

Oliver said in a whisper “It’s too late, what you did there is no going back. I’m sorry but- “Oliver let out a sob as he continued “-it’s over!”

“Ollie- “

“Goodbye Con’” said Oliver in a whisper as he closed the door in Connor face. And just then he finally let himself fall apart.

Daniel said “Maybe you should forgive him, I mean- “

“No, please don’t” pleaded Oliver still in tears.

Daniel silently approached his husband who said crying “How? How in hell did this happen?” Daniel looked at him apologetically and just hugged him.

* * *

 

Daniel snapped from his memory as he heard Oliver voice.

“They were my friends, not anymore”

“I know but— “

“No there is not but, Daniel!” _great_ Oliver is calling him like that only when he’s in deep trouble, which was rare but like every couple they had their fights, and ups and downs.

Oliver continued “I don’t want to see them not after what that did to us!”

“Sweetheart— “started Daniel but it was soon cut off by Oliver who said in an angry tone.

“Don’t Sweetheart me right now! Danny they did everything they could to prevent us to adopt and to screw up our social case with the social worker”

“Connor did, not the others!” argued Daniel.

“They sided with him. They used what I done to help them win their cases when they were still working for Annalise Keating, and they claimed that with your work and mine, that we will won’t be able to take care and look out for a child!”

Oliver sometimes hacked into things when they were still working for Annalise. It stopped when he almost got abducted by a crazy psycho; _Philip_. From this day, Connor and the others came to an agreement that it was too dangerous for Oliver to keep going on. And they stopped to ask him such services, not that Oliver really complained his encounter with Philip scared him enough.

Daniel said softly “I know but things changed we have Ellie now. Look, I love you because of your capacity of forgiving to people, because of the goodness of your heart, and because you always try to see the good in everyone— “

Oliver seemed lest upset now as Daniel added “I don’t want you to lose that, everyone makes mistakes, nobody is perfect. At least talk to Michaela and Wes and the two others. I know you miss them!”

Oliver said in a sad tone “I do. Believe me I do but some things are just unforgivable”

_This is the final boarding call for Flight 951 to Chicago._

Daniel retorted softly “It’s me. Look I’m sorry for bringing that up. I just don’t want you to lose your friends, what you consider as your second family because of _me_!”

“I know and believe me it’s not the case” responded Oliver softly but still with a sad expression.

“I love you never forget that!” responded Daniel finally giving up. His husband could be really stubborn when he wants to.

Oliver smiled, for real this time as he retorted “I love you too! Be safe Ok? And call me when you’re handing!”

“I will, goodnight Honey!”

“Goodnight, travel safe!”

Daniel smiled and hang up their skype session and sighed. He put his MacBook in his bag and took it getting up.

He was one of the only few passengers in there due at the hour of the night, he approached the register section and smiled at the flight attendant as she asked “Goodnight Sir! Did someone give you a package when you entered here?”

“Huh no,” responded Daniel shaking his head, the woman smiled nodding as she checked at his boarding pass.

“Well, have a good flight Mr. _Hampton-McConnell_!”

Daniel can’t help but smiles, he loves hearing that “Thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow OK did I need to hide or something? Don't kill me guys, everything will be explained in chapter 10! Like you can see the title is devised in two part. So stick with me and don't hate me yet. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. .....between reality and what was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors.  
> So as I can see the last chapter confused a few of you, like I said it's a chapter who has a tittle devised in two, and the tittle should already clear things up.
> 
> Like I said I was very doubtful about the last chapter, and I'm sorry if the last chapter upset any of you, but like I said everything is explained in there. 
> 
> I admit that the last chapter was really weird but I promise that it actually had a purpose, for the plot and the next chapters, I was searching for a creative way to do this.
> 
> And Yes, I confirm that it's a Connor/Oliver fic but it's just took more time to get them together than I first planned. I just feel like that I just can't make them get together right away, it will be too easy, we need some obstacles on the way. 
> 
> I also want to have an actual purpose to break Oliver/Daniel up, for it to be more realistic, and to have more than one reason for them to realize that they are just not meant for each other in the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> C: I'm sorry if the last chapter upset you in any way but yes it's a Connor/Oliver fic, I promise, even if the last chapter was weird and didn't make any sense at all it was actually the purpose, thanks you for your constructive comment. 
> 
> MW138: I hope that this chapter clear things up, I know that the last chapter was really confusing and didn't make any sense but it was actually the purpose. Thanks for your comment.
> 
> LondonChiic: Like I said, Everything is explained in this chapter , I hope this chapter will clear things up for you as well as for the others, thanks for vowing your confusion. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments it always means a lot to me. Still writing chapter 13 and without spoiling it out Chapter 12 contains a lot of hope! Like always you could listen to the song suggested in the chapters.

**_“A drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven”_ **

**_A Drop in The Ocean, Ron Pope_ **

* * *

****

Daniel smiled and was on the way to embark and join his flight when the blond woman stopped him before he reached the door saying “Woke up Sir!"

_“Excuse me?”_

“You need to woke up,”

"Er..What?" asked Daniel confused, the woman just rolled her eyes and she was suddenly in front of him shaking him, shouting “Wake up, NOW!”

Daniel snapped out of his reverie and woke up with a yell. He then saw Emma standing in front of him and took a few minutes to take out at his surroundings, before he realized that he had fallen asleep on a chair put in the pediatrics section.

Seeing Emma curious look on him he said taken aback " _Well that's new_."

Emma just looked at him confused as he get up and left the pediatrics section without another word. He has the time to make to the six floor before he noticed the hour _in one of the few clock put in the hospital hallway 'God, it's 4 in the morning when did he fall asleep exactly?'_

_No as a matter of fact  "Why did he have this dream?!"_

_No, More important **"How? HOW IN HELL COULD HIS MIND HAVE MAKE UP A DREAM LIKE THIS?"**_

Well ** _,_** maybe it has to do with that fact that he hasn't sleep for like, almost 78 hours, _and he knows that dreams are mostly weird, but still._

A blond nurse softly smiled to him and cut off his train of thoughts when she said pointing to the room in front of them “Do you want me to put another chair or a bed in here?”

God when exactly did he arrived in front of Oliver room? Maybe he's losing his mind after all.

“No. I ‘m a doctor here.”

The nurse nodded and walked away in the silent hospital hallway. Daniel sighed _‘What kind of dream was that?’_

He blinked a few times to be sure that he was not dreaming again still standing in front of the double automatic transparent doors of Oliver room, he looked through it at Oliver sleeping form.

There are also five other persons sleeping on chairs in the room too. Daniel wondered how in hell could they all fit in Oliver room.

Daniel then steal a look at Connor who was holding Oliver hand unconsciously in his sleep, and he took a deep breath, he didn't know if he should be afraid or should feel relieved that it was just a dream. God this dream scared the shit out of him thought Daniel letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was pleased by the peaceful floor at this hour of the night but _his moment of peace was brief._

His friend Emma soon came, joining him and she shouted angrily “Hey you, the rude guy! You haven't answered me at all, you just left!”

Daniel said quietly as she finally joined him in the hallway "Quick Em' slap me!"

"What?" asked his friend taken aback by his demand.

Daniel said quickly "I want to be sure that I'm not dreaming, So slap me!!"

Emma looked like she wanted to protest but then she went for it and slapped Daniel with a smile.

She seemed too pleased by the slap for Daniel own liking, but, he finally said with a grimace "OK.Thank you,"

"You're welcome," smiled even wider the oldest woman "--care to tell me if you're okay now?"

“Yeah, I just had a really weird creepy dream, nothing important!” responded Daniel in a monotone voice.

Emma went back on friend-mode, and she asked softly “Are you sure? You seem pretty deeply moved about it and you’re acting weird since we resuscitated him after his heart stopped yesterday.”

_Yeah right, stupid Oliver who died in his arms while they were joking about kids names._

Daniel pager went off and he said still in a monotone tone “Yeah I’m sure. I need to go! But thanks for waking me up.”

_Like he said his moment of peace was brief._

* * *

 

A few days passed, and Oliver needed to do some reeducation every day, he was also checked every day by Daniel just in case his heart stops again.

The light of the sun was lighting up the room, Connor woke up and saw Oliver bed empty. He rubbed his eyes and looked outside and just saw some doctors and nurses who were working on the floor. Connor sighed getting up and was on his way to leave when Daniel entered into the room.

Connor just looked at him as a really awkward silence ensues. Daniel just said “Ho, hey hum I forgot my phone last night.”

He took it from the night table as Connor nodded. Daniel then said “So Oliver is with his training doctor right now!”

Connor forced a smile and said “Yeah, I kind of guessed it, seeing the bed empty and all!”

Daniel just said “Yeah” in a huff and then said “I really care about him you know; I don’t care what you think about me. Nothing gonna change that and nothing gonna change the fact that I'm gonna stay besides him not matter what happens,”

The young lawyer just looked at Daniel still faking a smile, Michaela choose this moment to enter “Hey guys! Where is Oliver?”

Daniel smiled and then said “Hey you, huh he’s with his doctor, he's almost done now, I think.”

Michaela smiled and said “Okay, huh just wanted to pass by to say Hello to him. Huh oh your boards are coming soon right?”

“I leave today actually” confirmed Daniel with a small smile and Michaela nodded smiling.

"Could I count on you guys to be there for Oliver? I'm feeling bad to leave him alone like this, especially since-he almost- _died_ in my arms"

Michaela gives to him an incredulous look while Connor cringed and Daniel said mockingly "Sorry, blah it's dark and too heavy"

Daniel let out a nervous chuckle saying "Sorry. It's what happens when I'm under pressure. I'm really stressed out for my boards. Anyways, I'm serious just be there for him, _please_ , okay? Since he said to his parents and older sister to not visit him because of the price of the plane tickets, he really needs some support."

Connor rolled his eyes "Yeah we will. We do look after each other actually, you know."

Daniel nodded grateful with a small smile.

Michaela seeing Connor expression proposed “What about we took some coffee as we wait for Ollie? Connor, you come with me.”

Connor started to makes a few steps towards the door when Daniel intervened “Huh, just go to the coffee shop and say that you’re coming from me. The barista will make you all the coffee you want, and it will be better than the one from the coffee machine.”

Connor just continued to smile, really awkwardly, as Michaela nodded and took Connor by the arm to get them both out of the room.

* * *

 

Daniel and April were both in a hospital room in their scrubs just in front of a blond mother and her little son, who was sat on the bed.

“So we did all the X-Ray and Radios and your son appears to be absolutely fine. No sign of any concussion” informed her the young red-haired woman.

The mother nodded grateful “Thank god, and thank you for taking him such in a rapid time. Liam was running and playing in the kitchen, then he slides and hit his head on the floor. I came here right away.  And my husband is at work in an important reunion and I was so scared.”

April said smiling “Don’t worry your little one is a tough guy!”

The woman smiled as Daniel added holding a charts in his hands “Huh you just need to sign this discharge papers and you can go, and if you notice any weird sign with your son, you can come back. But I think that it won’t be necessary,”

The mother nodded and was about to take the chart when the song _‘More than anyone’_ from Gavin DeGraw was suddenly heard in the room; Daniel dropped the chart he was holding in surprise.

April reprimanded him “Danny!” as the woman turned down her phone and said apologetically “Sorry it’s probably my husband checking on our son"

Daniel said embarrassed “Sorry!” and he get down to took all the fallen papers on the ground and put them in order as he was getting up.

The woman then took the discharge paper that Daniel was handing to her with a nervous gesture while she signed them she explained embarrassed “Huh it was our first song as a married couple.”

April said smiling “That’s so cute!” while at the same time Daniel let out a really weird, high-pitched nervous laugh.

The woman gives them back the chart smiling and she took her son in her arms and they soon both left the room as April was looking at Daniel with a concerned look “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, peachy, it’s just the ringtone _surprised me_ , that’s all” responded Daniel with a nervous smile.

After a few minutes of staring at her friend, April shrugged it of thinking that’s he probably stressed because of their boards who are coming tomorrow.

* * *

 

Daniel was on the pediatric section trying to calm down a six-months old little girl. He still need to do some exams on her but she can’t seem (or don’t want) to calm down.

Oliver choose this moment to appear, he knocked on the transparent door all smiling. Daniel smiled still holding the baby girl in his arms and he put his badge near the door to open it.

Oliver smiled as they were both standing in front of each other in the hallway “Hey Danny! Just wanted to say Hi, and that I walked three hours this morning and my reeducation is going better and better!”

Daniel still trying to calm down the upset little girl said “That’s awesome but it’s normally one hour per day so don’t push it okay?”

“Yeah, I promise Dad!” responded sarcastically Oliver with an eye roll

Daniel just smiled as Oliver asked “You want me to try to calm her?”

“Well if you willing to try, I mean she’s been like that for at least twenty minutes and I still need to do some exams on her” explained Daniel as he was handing the little girl to Oliver who took it.

Oliver smiled and was starting to swing the little girl for a few seconds singing a little song at the same time.

**_“Twinkle, twinkle little star,_ **

**_How I wonder what you are._ **

**_Twinkle, twinkle little star.”_ **

She calmed down right away.

“Wow are you some kind of baby charmer or something? And I didn’t know you could sing.” Retorted an impressed Daniel.

Oliver blushed still swinging the baby in his arms and said shrugging “I have no merits. I did a lot of babysitting when I was younger and then my aunt and some of my works friends had babies too, so I have a lot of practice!”

Daniel smiled as Oliver added embarrassed “And it’s a song that my mom was always singing to my sister and I, when we were kids, and I don’t know it always calmed us down,”

“Well you should sing more often, you have a beautiful voice” responded Daniel seriously

Oliver blushed and was still swinging the little girl in his arms; who let out a giggle “Huh about this singing thing, can it stay between us? No one knows, not even Connor, and if they do, they will never let it go.”

“So you are telling me that I need to lie to your friends and that I know something they don’t know?" Oliver nodded and the eight-year resident added after a pause “ _Okay!_ ”

The baby giggled again and Daniel was looking at the scene still impressed before Oliver cut off his train of thoughts and asked “By the way, what’s her name?”

Daniel checked on the chart file and said smiling “Huh Cal— “he loses his smile as he finished in a whisper “— _lie_ ”

_Come on! Isn't the song was already fucking enough?! thought Daniel darkly._

Oliver nodded and said “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!” he raised his head and seeing Daniel blank expression he asked worried “Are you okay?”

“What?” Daniel composed himself and responded quickly, _too quickly_ “Huh yeah, peachy, it’s just my boards who are stressing me out that’s all,”

“Okay” responded an unconvinced Oliver who decided to let it go this time as Daniel just awkwardly smiled and tried to change the subject “Can you hold her and stay with us for a few minutes?  I still need to do some exams on her and she seems to get along with you.”

“Yeah, of course, no problem!”

* * *

 

Michaela and Connor were both waiting on the waiting file of doctors and nurses to order their drink and Michaela who was standing next to Connor said “Ok, now tell me what’s wrong? You’re being all weird with Danny,”

“I’m not being all weird with Daniel— “started to protest Connor but Michaela cut him off with an eye roll and said “Yes you are, you’re acting all weird with him and you’re smiling a lot! That’s creepy even if it’s coming from Wes. And I’m pretty sure that Ollie will tell you the exact same thing if he was here!”

“Nothing is wrong.” responded an annoyed Connor as the file before them started to move.

“Connor, I don’t have all day!” retorted Michaela who was starting to get annoyed at her turn, she then added softly “Come on, spit it out!”

Connor sighed “Okay, I will tell you but don’t laugh or mock me about this, It’s the first time that I admit it out loud to someone other than myself.”

“Do I look like Asher to you? Come on tell me,”

Michaela looked at him for him to go on and he finally confessed “Ok. So there is-(sigh) there might be a possibility that—I think, I’m in love with Ollie.”

Connor feel suddenly lighter, like a huge weight was taking off of his shoulders it feels good to admit it to someone.

The file advanced again and seeing Michaela deadpan expression he said “Wow! I thought you would be a little more shocked."

Michaela just give to him _a look_ “Oh you want me to be shocked? Sorry!” she then added with a fake shocked tone “Oh my god? What??? Really?!!”

Connor was bewildered “Wait, you’re saying that you knew about this?”

Michaela looked at him with a _‘I can’t believe you’re asking me this right now’_ expression and retorted sarcastically “Connor half Philadelphia is aware of your feelings for Oliver.”

Connor then said “Then why didn’t you told me that before?”

“Because it’s something you needed to realize in your own; Captain Obvious!”

Connor rolled his eyes as the file of the staff of the hospital continued to reduce and he added “Anyways don’t tell the others, Especially Asher.”

“ _Please_ ,” responded Michaela with a scoff when it was finally their turn to order “The others knew it too, we even made a bet about it!”

Michaela smiled to the barista ordering her drink and Connor said taken aback “Wait, What? You guys made a bet about it?!”

“Yes, we made it since your birthday actually; Wes, Laurel and me bet that you and Oliver will end up together when you will finally realize your feelings for him while he was still away. We didn’t planned Danny in the picture though, but even with that our bet is still on. And Asher bet that you will never make a move on Oliver.” Connor rolled his eyes as she added “What can I say, Douche face is pretty slow.”

Connor can’t help but smile at this as he ordered his own drink at his turn and the barista nodded and went to make their order, Michaela advised concerned “You need to tell him what you feel,”

Connor shook his head “I can’t, he’s with fucking Doctor _Dolittle_ ”

Michaela rolled her eyes “And? Look we all know that you and Oliver are made for each other. So tell him before it’s too late,”

Connor sighed “I don’t want to ruin our friendship and maybe he’s in love with the _Boy Toy_ ,”

The server came and give to them their order and Michaela took her own cup saying “He’s not and you won't ruin it. I saw the way he looks at you, it’s the same way I look at Adam. So tell him what you feel, this story lasted long enough. You and Oliver are nothing but platonic."

"You're only telling me this because of your stupid bet with Asher" responded Connor matter-of-flatly

"We need these hundred bucks Connor! But more importantly, we need the both of you to be happy.”

Her phone rang interrupting them and she said “It’s my client, I need to go. Look Daniel is a nice guy and all but he’s not you. And I’m sorry for him, _really_ , but, Ollie will never look at him the way he looks at you. So what do you have to lose? You wasted enough time,”

Without another word she left in the other way as Connor took his coffee at his own with a sigh.

* * *

 

A nervous Connor was making his way to Oliver room. He stopped before he entered in the room and took a deep breath, he took a sip of his coffee and finally entered into the room.

Oliver who was sat on his bed smiled to him and Connor smiled back and sat on the chair next to Oliver bed “Look who’s back from the dead!”

“Literally” chuckled an amused Oliver as he added “I’m happy to see you. How are you?”

“Huh fine” responded rapidly Connor as he took a sip of his coffee, he put it on the small night table next to him and said “I’m the one who should be asking this. I’m not the one who almost died two days ago,”

“I’m fine, well except when I need to do my reeducation” Oliver then asked seeing Connor expression “ _Hey. Are you fine?_ ”

Connor awkwardly smiled and said “Yeah peachy! Why do you ask that?”

“No you’re not, You’re being all weird and you’re smiling a lot. It’s kind of creepy. So what’s wrong?” teased him Oliver.

Connor looked at anything but Oliver as he continued “Come on Con’ you know you can tell me everything, right? It’s something about work?”

“No. It’s just that I— “

Seeing Oliver questioning look he said with a sigh “Okay, so there is this guy that I really like, and, I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Oh my god! What? Really???” smiled an enthusiastic ( _and kind of shocked_ ) Oliver as Connor nodded embarrassed.

“Yeah but it’s really complicated and I can’t do anything about it so,”

“What? But why?” asked Oliver genuinely curious.

“He’s not--, I-- I’m not good enough for him.” confessed Connor in a small tone

“Ok one: It’s something that I should say. Two: You are Connor Walsh and one of the most beautiful and amazing person I ever known in my entire life so stop this non-sense right now, Okay?”

Connor sighed and Oliver asked “So who is it?”

Connor shrugged “It doesn’t matter anyway, I told you it’s not like anything’s gonna happen,”

Oliver frowned “Come on Con’! Who can **you** not get??”

“You really want to know?”

“Yeah I do. _Tell me_ ” responded eagerly Oliver

“You really want to?”

“Huh, Yeah, Duh! Seriously you need to tell him, I mean you’re you and seriously any guy will be stupid to turn you down of all of people. This guy you really like him?”

Connor sighed “I do, so much, I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t sleep, I’m just obsessed with this and I just can’t believe why I haven’t seen it before, I’m just so stupid and— “

“And does he likes you too?”

“Sometimes, I feel that he could-but, I’m- _I don’t know actually_ -”

Connor stopped at mid-sentence and looked at Oliver who smiled to him “You know what Con’? If it’s is worth finding out, you have to go for it. How often does this happen to you, huh? You owe it to yourself.” Finished Oliver as he took Connor hand as a sign of support.

Connor smiled and said tightening his grip on Oliver hand “Ok so it’s really hard to confess so I need you to listen before- “

Oliver turned his head and smiled as Daniel entered in the room. Oliver let go of Connor hand as Daniel told to him approaching his bed “Hey, I stop by to say goodbye to you, I’m officially leaving for my boards”

“Oh. Yeah. Danny good luck! You’re gonna crushes it!” said Oliver with a confident smile and a move of his arm.

“Maybe I should go,” started Connor as he was on the way to get up but Daniel stopped him with his hand and said “Oh. No stay, it won’t be long!”

Daniel then turned his look to his boyfriend and said “Well, I hope so I mean, _I’m not sure and_ \--” 

“No Danny stop it! You will crush it! Because you studied a lot and that you’re an amazing doctor. I believe in you!” cut him off Oliver with a confident smile.

Connor just stayed silent as Daniel smiled moved by this vow of confidence. Seeing Connor annoyed expression he made a _‘What the hell?’_ expression to Oliver and said “It means a lot that you believe in me like that.”

Oliver shrugged it off and said proudly “Well, just doing my job as an amazing and the best boyfriend in the whole world”

Seeing Daniel look he said “I’m just doing my job as an amazing boyfriend?” Daniel smiled and Oliver added with an eye roll “Ok. Ok, I’m just doing my job as a normal, not amazing at all, boyfriend”

Daniel said smirking “Yeah, That’s kinda sums it!”

Connor give to him a dark look as Oliver huffed slapping Daniel arm, he said turning his head to look at Connor who rapidly composed himself and smiled to him “See what I have to deal with? Seriously I don’t know what I’m still doing with him, he’s so mean!”

Connor half-smiled awkwardly as Daniel chuckled and said “I’m kidding silly! You are amazing!”

 _‘More than you know’_ thought Connor silently as Oliver smiled to Daniel who said “I’m still feeling guilty to leave you alone like this with your reeducation and all.”

“He won’t be alone, Boo Radley” scoffed Connor in a sarcastic tone.

Daniel ignored him and Oliver smiled “Don’t worry. I won’t be alone, Promise! And it's a matter of few days. Right?”

Daniel pager rang, and Oliver seeing his hesitation to leave, asked “Something else you need to tell me?”

“ **No**! Well, I mean yes, huh it's just about a weird dream I had, you know what? It's nothing important” dismissed Daniel with a wave of his hand.

“Okay. Are you sure? You’re acting really weird today!”

“Don’t worry, everything is fine.” Daniel pager went off again “Well, I need to go, flights are not waiting. See you soon, okay?”

He kissed Oliver check and paying no attention to Connor he left the room.

“It was _weird_ ” frowned Oliver but he shrugged it off, looking at Connor he said “Right! I almost forgot! So????? Who is it?”

“Huh…”

“Come on Con’! You won’t get away that easily, tell me. Who do you like? Who??” asked eagerly Oliver teasing and tickling his best friend arm.

“Stop it- “said Connor with a smile as Oliver smiled and pleaded with a pout “Come on! Please tell me!”

“Ok, so— “

“Hey Guys!”  smiled Wes as he entered in the room and took a seat next to Oliver bed with two coffees in his hands. He said smiling “I took your favorite one!”

Oliver smiled grateful and said teasing him “Stop being so nice Wes it is weird”

Wes just smiled handing Oliver coffee cup, who took it with a smile, thanking him “You’re the best thanks,”

Fucking Waitlist knows how to choose his moment thought Connor dryly with an eye roll while Wes just smirked to him. _Awesome. Michaela actually spit it out._ _Why he's even surprised?_

Oliver totally oblivious took a sip of his coffee and then started to engage a small talk with Wes who just smiled amused by the situation. “Hey there, O-man! Waitlist!” said a fourth voice entering in the room. The fourth man smiled and added with a knowing tone towards Connor “And Hi, _Mr. Softie Woftie_!”

_Yep, Connor is sure now. He’s fucking cursed._

Oliver just thrown a confused glance at Asher who continued to smile as he sat on the chair next to the double automatic and transparent door and Wes said to Asher who was busy on is phone "Looks like we won!"

Asher rolled his eyes saying "Not yet!" he soon reported his attention back on his phone.

Oliver was more confused than before and Connor mentally sighed glaring at the both of them.

_He hates them all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter cleared everything up for you guys. It was indeed a dream that Daniel had. I know that dreams could be a really bad idea to include in any writing whatsoever, but this dream has a purpose, it will serve the plot. It wasn't just a dream for the benefit of it, I promise.
> 
> I mean dreams are weird, so that's what I was trying to picture on the last chapter, So I wrote it, with the purpose to make it really weird, really messy, not making sense at all, because most dreams are not making sense at all, and are mostly based on a conversation or something we saw the day before. And, since Oliver and Daniel have joked about kids and marriage that's why he dreamed about this. 
> 
> To prove my point; one day when I was younger, I actually dreamed that my best-friend was dating a man with no face (I mean WHAT?!), and it was one between many others really weird dreams I have had and actually do remember vividly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors (should be my mantra now), HTGAWM and anything else recognizable doesn't belongs to me but to their actual owners.
> 
> @Cookie-Dough : Your comments always makes me laugh so much! You are like the only one of my readers who seem to actually likes Daniel. And by extension Daniel and Oliver relationship, I hope you won't be disappointed by the next chapters though, you will see soon if Danny had some doubts about his relationship with Ollie. I know that you might like him but unfortunately their relationship will end soon or later. A million thanks for your comment and still sticking with this especially after the chapter 9, who obviously didn't please at some of my readers. It was not my purpose at all to upset any of them. 
> 
> @Dee: Yeah, indeed it was a dream, I'm really sorry if I upset you with this chapter. I really tried to wrote this one in a weird way, making non sense at all, just like dreams are in general. I know that it's kinda risky to do this, but it will have a purpose for the plot. I hope you will like the turn of events, without spoiling it to you, I'm kinda glad about how I handled the ends of Chapter 12 and 13. Thanks for your comment and not giving up due to the weirdness of chapter 9.
> 
> Writing Chapter 15 as we speak, it might be the last chapter or the chapter 14 might be the last, or I might still continue a little, still haven't decided yet. In another tone, and again without spoiling it, I'm kinda glad about how I handled the ends of chapter 12 and 13, I hope that it we please to all of you as well.

**_“Oh it's you I know, you're the one I dream of_**  
**Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above**  
**Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough**  
**When I wake from dream, tell me is it really love**

 ** _How will I know if you really love me?_**  
**I say a prayer with every heart beat**  
**I fall in love whenever we meet”**

**_How Will I Know, Sam Smith_ **

* * *

****

It was early in the morning when Daniel and April embarked on the plane and ten minutes later they where flying with others passengers in the economic class. The others passengers were watching movies or sleeping while Daniel was shaking nervously on his seat.

April stopped him and said “Okay what’s happening?”

“What nothing!” responded Daniel in a heavy tone.

April looked at him in _'Like I'm gonna buy that'_ face and he sighed.

“Ok let’s say, I made I really weird romantic dream.” responded the young eight-year resident trying to be nonchalant but actually freaking out on the inside.

 April looked at him for him to go on so he did.

* * *

 

Oliver comes back to his room and sat down on his bed. Daniel should have embarked by now he was about to watch the TV when he heard someone knock on the double transparent door of his room.

"Can I come in?" asked someone.

"Yeah, or course" nodded Oliver smiling.

Emma in a nurse scrubs smiled and entered in the room and she sat down on the chair next to Oliver bed and said "Wow this room looks different,"

"Yeah, we took away all the post-it and notes"

Emma chuckled and confessed "Look I wanted to tell you something,"

Oliver looked at her and she said softly "I wanted to thank you actually" seeing Oliver confused expression she added softly _"For Danny,_ I'm glad he had meet you. For the first time in a long time, I see him being happy, and it's really great to see. You know that he has some winners in his life, it's good that he finally has one of the good ones."

Oliver blushed and said "You didn't have to thanks me. Honestly I still don't understand what he see in me, to be honest."

Emma said smiling "Danny told me about your low self esteem, but you need to believe me when I said that you're a keeper!"

Oliver smiled embarrassed "Danny is one of the good ones too. I'm very grateful that I had actually meet him,"

Emma just smiled again, she knew it that Oliver was an amazing guy. Her instinct rarely gets her wrong.

* * *

 

Still in the plane that was leading them to Los-Angeles, after Daniel explanation, April stated “I see, well I just think it’s a coincidence”

“The song, the name Callie, the first dance as a married couple. Did you get it?! I think it’s too big to be just a coincidence.” Said Daniel who has calmed down.

April looked at him and said “Okay, look, you two just joked on kids names and weddings, _so maybe,_ all of this is just because of that. It means nothing!"

_“Well, Oliver and I called our kids with the names we joked about in my dream “started to agree Daniel._

 “Of course it’s is this! Believe me when I talk about psychology I know what I’m talking about, I did two years of psycho in college!” retorted April proudly.

“You took the same class twice,” responded Daniel matter-of-flatly

“Hey! It wasn’t easy OK?!” shouted an offended April.

 “I know, still this dream makes me realize that we’re where rushing things out and it really scared me, I’m not ready to get married or even have kids at all!” retorted Daniel with a sign.

"Or maybe it's a unconscious wish of your part. You know some people says that if we remember a dream very vividly it means something, because it is rarely the case."

"OK, you are not helping here"

April chuckled "Sorry!"

Daniel shrugged and she added “I mean, let’s face it; you see his friend Connor as a threat and that’s why you mind make up this dream, you made him the bad guy of the story, so with him out of the picture, you felt that you and Oliver will have had this perfect life you dreamed!”

“First of all; nothing is ever perfect and two: Maybe you right, I mean, I should have guessed right away that something was wrong, Oliver cannot give up on someone that he cares about or cut the ties with his friends in a snap, he is too much a _Hufflepuff_ for that.”

“See nothing to freak out about!” responded April with a shrug

Daniel pressed the air button from his plane seat and then pressed the button to call the flight attendant "You know what? I’m just gonna forget about this dream. And erase it from my mind, I'm really good at forgetting things”

A blond woman arrived and asked "Do you want something Sir?"

"Huh yes can you bring us two bottle of water please?"

The blond woman nodded and left to get what he asked and Daniel said "Anyways I need to talk to Oliver. In hopes that he was only joking, I mean we were going out for five months, well actually six if you count this one it's way to soon."

"Calm down. Like I said it's not like you gonna get married tomorrow besides if you and Oliver were supposed to get married there would be a _clear-cut sign._ "

The flight attendant came back and both of them took the water bottles with a smile. The woman left and they continued their flight to Los-Angeles in pure silence.

* * *

 

A few hours passed, it was 2PM of the afternoon in Los-Angeles and Daniel and April arrived in their hotel room without any trouble.  Daniel was in his hotel room, his computer was open and put on his bed, he was on his way to go to his bathroom to take a shower when his computer rang, and soon the theme song of the movie  'ROCKY' could be heard in all the room. _Daniel blushed embarrassed, he was glad that he was alone in the room right now, it was the song he choose as a joke for Oliver since they both fall asleep in front of this movie in one of their dates._

He smiled, seeing that Oliver is calling him with _face-time_ and answered smiling. _Except that it was not Oliver at all._

Asher face appeared all smiling as he said “Hey Danny! You arrived as I see!”

Daniel rolled his eyes, his smile dropping just a little and he asked annoyed “Asher! Why did you call me with Oliver’s phone?”

Asher was about to respond but Oliver then appeared and snatched his IPhone from his friend hands and looked at the screen “Sorry, I was talking to my doctor, they should discharge me tomorrow.”

Asher whined “Hey! Ollie not cool!”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Daniel face immediately lighted up and he asked “Well it’s great! So did you miss me already?”

Oliver chuckled and said “ _I don't know, jury is still out._ Your flight went well?”

“Yeah, perfectly thanks”

Oliver smiled and was about to add more but Asher was faster and he asked in a sing song voice “Danny can I tell you something?”

Daniel asked mockingly “What? Are you leaving the _'_ _Glee Club’'_?”

Oliver chuckled while Asher rolled his eyes slapping his friend back “No. Actually it’s to ask you something, can you bring me almonds and milk chocolate from the " _Compartes Chocolatier" chocolate shop_ in L.A?”

Daniel answer was heavy with sarcasm “Yeah, I totally have the time between my four interviews for my boards to pick you some chocolate from L.A! You know that there is supermarket and stores in Philly right?”

“Come on it’s not the same Dude! " _Compartes Chocolatier"_  is one of the best chocolate shop in L.A and in the world! _Please._ ” whines Asher pouting.

Oliver stares at Daniel dumbfounded while the later sighed “OK. I will bring you your life-changing chocolate!”

“ **Yes!** **Yes!** ” shouted Asher happily with a wave of his arm.

Oliver rolled his eyes smiling as Daniel asked “Can you leave us alone now?”

“Jeez. Calm down, I leave you to your gay sexual things! Don’t forget almonds and milk chocolate! Okay?” repeated Asher as Oliver grimaced looking at the ground embarrassed and Daniel responded with annoyance “Fine! Fine!”

Asher storms out and Oliver sighed “You don’t have to do that; you know?” he sat down on his hospital bed still holding his phone in front of him.

"I know Honey, don't worry it doesn't bother me!"

Both of them continued to talk for a good two hours after that.

Daniel smiled as he said "Well. I still need to take a shower and study one last time before my boards, in case you forgot, I had a big day tomorrow!"

"Right!" responded Oliver blushing "Sorry. Call me when you're done, OK?" smiled one last Oliver before he hangs up his phone.

* * *

 

The next day, early in the morning, Oliver was coming from his usual reeducation section and noticed his computer on the chair next to the door along with a bag and remembered that Adam came back yesterday, late at night. They both talked a little and then Adam asked if he could borrow his computer to send an email. Oliver nodded and after a few minutes A nurse came to say that it was the end of visiting hours and Adam left forgetting it.

Oliver smiled and just sat on his bed watching the TV. He should be discharged in a few hours just enough time for Daniel to come back from Los-Angeles. Oliver thought that there is no need to call and disturb his friend since he has one class at his hour, Adam will probably come back to pick it up later.

Much later, April and Daniel are coming back from the Philadelphia airport, they get out of the bus and stood on the parking lot of hospital, just in front of the emergency entrance, both waiting for their results to come.

A few minutes later, Daniel joined Oliver in his room who had his back on the door "Hey Sweetheart!"

Oliver jumped surprised "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry,"

Oliver smiled standing in front of him he asked "It's fine! So???”

“I passed!” said Daniel his eyes shining with happiness because all this years of working were finally worth it.

“Congratulations Dr. McConnell, see I told you that you will did it!” said Oliver with a smile happy to see Daniel in a such good mood. He never saw him happier until this very moment.

He approached Daniel and kissed him for a few seconds before he pulled away and smiled going back to his previous task.

_I love you._

Daniel shook his head and smiled saying instead “Thank you, I honestly didn’t know what I will do without your support!"

"Oh like I said, I'm just do my job as a boyfriend," responded Oliver dismissing it while he was picking up his belongings.

“So you’re living? They discharged you?”

“Yep finally! No offense but being here for almost four whole weeks is kind of depressing!”

Daniel chuckled and then passed a nervous hand behind his head “Huh actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, huh look about the talk we had a couple of days ago, huh, I--”

Oliver turned to look at him, still standing and he asked “Yeah, what about that?”

Daniel hesitated and then “Huh I wanted to confess to you that it kind of— “just then Oliver phone rang on the nightstand and he said “Oh sorry, wait a second”

He took it and pick up the phone “Hey Mom!” Daniel stayed silent as Oliver said “Yeah I’m fine, they discharge me today, you don’t have to be sorry Mom, I told you not to come”

Oliver continued his conversation while he continued to put back in his bag his stuff that Connor bring to him weeks ago, Daniel was just standing there staying silent, moving his body nervously.

Oliver then said “Yeah, I’m fine Mom, I promise, and no Sof’ don’t have to came either. Mom I know that New-York is closer to Philly than the Philippines are, but I told you that I’m fine and I could take care of myself”

Oliver turned his head and stared at his boyfriend with an eye roll.

Daniel just smiled, _knowing full well how Moms could be really smothering sometimes,_ and Oliver demanded pointing to a chair next to him "Oh Honey, huh can give me my computer on the chair? Adam took it to send an email and put it here"

Oliver sighed “No Mom, I wasn’t talking to you.”

"Yeah of course" responded Daniel as he makes a few steps to reach the chair who was put just next to the door. He took the computer but his gesture was too strong, and the bag who was hang up in one of the arms of the chair opened and some of the stuff of the bag fall on the ground.

* * *

 

In the hallway of the hospital, Adam was walking and let out a breath of relief when he noticed Connor waiting in front of the elevator.

“Connor!”

“Hey, everything is okay?” asked the young lawyer as Adam joined him.

“Yeah, huh, it’s just, have you seen my bag? I can’t find it anywhere!”

Connor frowned “Huh no, I don't think so, _sorry_. Did you remember where you last put it?”

Adam said then “Crap, Right, I think I forget it while I was visiting Oliver, when I send a really personal important email to a student,”

“You send personal emails to your students?” asked Connor with a smirk

Adam rolled his eyes and said slapping Connor arm “Not this kind of emails, Idiot!” Connor chuckled and Adam explained “It’s about letter of recommendation for one of my students for an internship in Architecture!”

The elevator door opened and Connor said entering “Well, I need to pick up Ollie, so you can come with me and see if your bag is here. You had something important in there?”

Adam who was entering in the elevator at his turn responded “Yeah, some very special object that I can’t lose.”

The elevator door closed cutting off their conversation.

* * *

 

Daniel silently signed cursing himself "Crap" he put the computer back on the chair and get in one knee to put back all the documents who have fall on the floor back on the bag. He put the architecture books and documents, some copies of students, a box of tissues. He then saw a small black box on the floor.

He took it, opened it and let out a gasp "Oh my god," there was a beautiful engagement ring who looked like pretty expensive, may he add, not like he’s an expert or something but it looked like at a simple engagement diamond ring, one half of carats easy. _Wait a second! How did he know that?_

Oliver hang up his phone with an eye roll “I love you too Mom, Goodbye!”

Seeing his boyfriend back still in one knee he frowned "Hey, everything is fine?"

A shocked Daniel turned to face Oliver, still in one knee while he was holding the open black box in his hands.

Oliver let out a shocked "Oh My God. _Huh Wow._ " 

Daniel then realized in what position he was, and what _‘getting in one knee’_ and _‘holding an engagement ring to someone_ ’ actually meant, _he stayed frozen, stuck for words._

_Fuck you destiny and clear-up signs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, yep we can we say that it happens in every show, no? I mean spoiler alert; Friends and How I Met Your Mother or even others types of art like literature or movies.


	12. Clearing Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Thanks for the kudos and the comments they always meant a lot. Kudos to the one who catch the Malcolm reference.
> 
> @ London Chic: I'm glad that you liked this chapter, and do Connor will see the 'proposal'? I don't know, I love him to much to make him see that and I'm not that cruel....Or not. Anyways thanks you so much for your comment.
> 
> @Cookiedough : Wow this comment is gold, seriously I smiled all the time while I was reading this. I'm glad that you think that Daniel and Ollie relationship seems natural and not forced or something, I just try to wrote them and every chapter the best way I can (the fact that I watch a lot of TV-Shows and read a lot probably helps) but I'm still a novice writer so it's very encouraging to know that my writing is somehow good enough. And yeah totally nothing trumps Connor and Oliver relationship, I'm just glad that their relationship in there is more healthy and less complicated or dysfunctional (they need to communicate more) than it is on the show. Thanks for your comment.
> 
> I suggest to listen to the song suggested in this chapter; but once again it's up to you. And HTGAWM and everything recognizable doesn't belong to me but to their actual owners. 
> 
> Ps : I'm really wondering and hesitating about doing a sequel after I post the last chapter of this, I suppose it will depends if I have an enough good plot to continue this and to keeps things interesting. I don't know, I guess that with what is happening on the show and all the drama in it, I'm not ready to give up on this alternate universe yet.

  
_**“Forgotten who we first met** _  
_**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield** _  
_**We both know it's coming** _  
_**Does illusion count for something we hide?** _  
_**The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie** _  
_**You and I** _  
_**We have to let each other go** _  
_**We keep holding on but we both know** _  
_**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield** _

**_We seemed like a good idea”_ **

**_Battlefield, Lea Michelle_ **

* * *

 

After a few seconds that seemed hours, Daniel abruptly gets up and said “Huh, no it wasn’t, huh look I wasn’t proposing to you at all ok? Never!”

Oliver said smiling “Ok, Danny calm down,”

“No, I don’t want kids or weddings, or the song _“More than anyone”_ for a first dance as a married couple,” was still panicking Daniel as Oliver stared at him stunned.

“What? What’s wrong with you? Did you cabin was pressurized or something?”

“It’s you, you are obsessed about kids and marriage!” pointed out Daniel totally freaking out.

“I’m not obsessed with kids and marriage! What are you talking about? You are acting crazy did you realize that?” started to argue back Oliver.

_What did just happen?_

“Yes, you are! Because you’re the one, who talked about kids and marriage and commitment and everything after just five months _almost six now_ of relationship!”

_Oliver had had enough of this._

“Okay you know what? If you don’t want to commit or too afraid to be in a real relationship, then don’t be in one at all” responded Oliver in a cold tone.

They didn’t have the time to talk more because Connor and Adam appeared smiling and the door opened letting them in. In panic Daniel hided the ring in his jacket pocket and greeted them in a heavy voice “Hey that’s your friends! Hello guys! So did you saw any hot nurses out there?”

Everyone looked at him weirdly and he said “I don’t know what I’m saying anymore!” and without another word he storms out of the room.

Adam shrugged it off and said smiling “I need to take my bag back; I have a class in ten minutes! Thanks Ollie. Goodbye Ollie!” and he walks back at his turn. 

Oliver was still standing shocked at the scene that took in front of him a few minutes earlier. Connor looked at his best friend and said “Ok can you tell me what happened in there?”

“I don’t even know!” responded an annoyed Oliver as he shook his head and went back to pack up his belongings.

* * *

 

Daniel was walking in the hallway towards the nurse station, cursing himself and mumbling. He bumped into Emma who said “Wow, _easy,_ Superman”

The eight-year resident stayed silent and Emma seeing her friend distraught expression asked "Huh everything is fine?"

Instead of answering, Daniel dragged her by the arm and she let out a surprised yelp of surprise. They headed and entered in a random one call room and Emma said sarcastically "OK why did you bring me here in all of the place of the world? Because you and me in one call room? People will be asking questions!"

"We're not in Grey's Anatomy Em', so relax!" responded Daniel exceeded while he was pacing down in the room.

Emma looked at friend with a concerned look "You're okay? You’re scaring me."

Daniel sighed and stopped to stood in front of his friend, facing Emma he said "So maybe, I say maybe, I accidentally proposed to Oliver with a ring that doesn't belong to me."

“Oh my god really??” came Emma amused retort as Daniel nodded and then added in shame “And maybe I kinda insulted him, when I told him that he was a crazy person who was obsessed by marriage and kids”

A long silence ensues and then Emma yells " **You did what?!"**

* * *

 

In Oliver room, Connor asked mockingly "What's happening to boy toy? His cabin from his Los-Angeles flight was pressurized or something?”

Oliver responded in a weird tone "Everything is fine!"

Connor looked at the young man and said "Wait what's happening? Everything is fine?"

"Yeah" responded Oliver quickly with a sigh "Can we leave now?"

Connor knew that something is wrong "Wait it's is because of Adam?"

"No."

“Daniel left? It's is because of Daniel?" asked Connor in an accusatory tone.

"It's nothing important forget it"

"Ollie--" started Connor softly.

"Just drop it Con! Okay? Please?" pleaded an upset Oliver

With a shake of his head he took his bag and left his room.

Connor followed after him shouting "Wait!"

* * *

 

In the one call-room, Daniel shouted "Shut!" Emma looked at him with an angry look and he explained "I panicked okay? I didn’t even think at what I was saying, the words flew out off of my mouth and I couldn’t stop them,”

“You need to apologize” retorted Emma and then she asked “Did you really proposed to him?”

Daniel shook his head “Not at all Ok?! Some of Adam stuff fall from his bag, I get down to pick them, I saw the ring, took a look at it and turned to Oliver. But he thought I was proposing to him!"

“But you actually did” stated Emma 

Daniel frowned looking at her “ _No I didn’t_ ,”

“ _Yes you did_ , you talked to me about this a few minutes earlier, remember?”

The young man rolled his eyes and then responded with a snap of his fingers “Yeah but it was only in my dream, here I’m talking about the present, come on; catch up!”

Emma rolled her eyes at her turn and then said "Well what did he say?"

He explained panicked "He didn't have the time to respond because Connor and Adam came into the room and interrupted us. And with the panic, I hided the ring in my jacket pocket. I mean I don't want to propose at all. I'm not ready to get married. We just dated for five months, I can't--" 

Emma approached him and put her hands on his shoulders to stop his movements and she said softly "Danny breathe! By the way can I see the ring?"

Daniel give her a look and shouted “Wait, I'm freaking out and you want to see the ring? Are you serious right now?!"

The oldest woman rolled her eyes "Calm down. OK? You should talk to Oliver and clear things up!"

Daniel shook his head with a sigh "God it's just like in this _Friends_ episode when Joey proposed accidentally with Ross engagement ring to Rachel. Or when Ted--" Daniel paused and said with a wave of his hand _" **It happens in every show!**_ **"**

"Talk to Oliver and _be honest_ with him!" advised Emma.

Daniel said sarcastically "Ok. I knew I should have talked to someone else about this"

He opened the door and Emma asked excitedly "Now that we came to agreement, So? Can you show me the ring?!"

Daniel just rolled his eyes in exasperation and left, slamming the door in Emma face.

_"Not cool grandpa!"_

* * *

 

Oliver was waiting outside of Michaela house two hours later, He looked at his phone as he was standing in the porch waiting for something. Soon the object of his longing appeared and said “Sorry my last surgery took more time than I have expected and then I took a cab to came here," 

Oliver just smiled with a small smile as Daniel said standing in front of him “So I have one hour before I need to go back to the hospital”

“It will be largely enough” responded Oliver as Daniel nodded and both of them were soon standing just in front of the entrance door of the house.

“So we make our way in, put the ring back somewhere and then leave and no one has to know about this story at all.”

Oliver shrugged and Daniel get down to be face to face with the lock door and said taking a credit card from his jacket pocket “We just need to take a credit card--" he starts to work on the door "--and tada!" the credit card broke in two and Daniel commented disappointed "Well we know now that it only works in movies"

Oliver was still looking at his boyfriend as he shouted in an excited tone "Or we could use a bobby pin. I think I keep one that my little patient forgot after I treated her last week! Wait a second," he starts to go through his jacket pockets once again when Oliver stopped him with a raise of his hand.

"Or we just use the key they given to me for emergencies," he took a grey key from his own jacket pocket and opens the door adding mockingly "But nice try _Nancy Drew_!"

" _Or that._ Thanks for the woman comparison by the way " complained Daniel annoyed.

Oliver with an amused eye roll entered in Michaela and Adam house and Daniel retorted as he entered at his turn, closing the door after him "You realize that it's a burglary and that's it's a felony, right?"

Oliver said matter of flatly "Well technically, it's only considered as a burglary if you break into a house to commit a crime and if you use a little force to do it, even if is just opening the door. Since we're not here to commit a crime we could be just charged of trespassing or breaking and entering."

Daniel told to him "You know; I'm starting to think that you need more friends than your lawyer’s friends or even your friends from work."

"You're making a good point, being friends with lawyers for four years rub off on me" responded Oliver in agreement.

Daniel nodded and Oliver said;

"OK so we need to put the engagement ring back in one of the closet of their room and it will look like he just forgot it at home or something." he paused and remarked sarcastically “This isn’t weird at all by the way," 

Daniel sighed "Sorry, I'm the one who dragged you into this. But, I kind of like it, it's very cloak-and-daggery"

Both of them then climbed the stairs and headed to Michaela and Adam bedroom.

* * *

 

Daniel and Oliver were in the bedroom and the young eight-year resident was looking at a copy of some student that he has in his hands “You know; your own Ted Mosby is a really stern teacher. He gave to a famous Malcolm Wilkerson a _B+_ just because he reversed two famous buildings in New-York, this paper deserved at least _A-”_

Oliver glared at him “Honey _please_ put it down we have not time for this.”

Daniel just shrugged and put the paper back on the pile of others copies in the desk of the room, while Oliver was near the night stand ready to put the ring back in there, they both heard the door slam and two distinct voices yelling to each other.

They soon heard footsteps that were coming in their direction. Daniel took Oliver by the arm, who let out a surprised yelp and who dropped the ring in the floor next to the bed, he silently cursed himself and both of them walked into the hallway and hided in the first closet they found, closing the white double doors softly.

Soon Adam appeared, he seemed mad as he was walking faster, Michaela was running after him as she said "Adam, wait!"

But Adam didn't wait, he was making his way to their bedroom passing next to the closet. Daniel and Oliver can still saw what was happening outside because of the small space between each bar of the closet.

Michaela joined him in their bedroom as he took a closed bag who was just next to the entrance of their bathroom. Adam was on the way to leave the room but Michaela stopped him "Just stop and let's talk! Okay?"

Adam sighed and put the bag down just next to him as Michaela smiled thanking him.

Out of sudden, Adam noticed the ring box next to the bed and sighed taking it. Michaela watched the scene in silence as he said opening the black box, showing the ring “It’s the ring, it probably fell from my bag or something."

Oliver and Daniel stared at each other pretty surprised by the turn of events and Oliver shrugged in a _‘Looks like It worked’_ meaning.

"I love it!"

Adam smiled and said "Let's do that again." he get in one knee and asked "Michaela will you marry me?"

Michaela stayed frozen, stuck for words as she opened her mouth again and again not knowing what to say.

It was the first time that smart, beautiful Michaela Pratt was lost of words, she always has a prepared answer or something to fire back, as a lawyer, you need to think at your defense before you study any case you took.

Adam get up closing the box upset " _I see_. Fine!"

Daniel and Oliver were still in the closet and could still heard everything. Both of them shared a look and the young Nerd-Header whispered "God it's is so embarrassing, it's even worse than your actual proposal,"

Daniel said in the same tone "Technically it can't be considered as a proposal, since, you know, I never attempt to propose to you in the first place at all. It was more like at an accidental proposal."

Oliver gives him _a look_ and Daniel shrugged "I'm just saying!"

Oliver whispered angrily "I don't think talking about this while we're hiding in a closet is a good idea!"

They heard Michaela voice shouting "Adam! Don't hate me please, I just need some time you took me by surprise, I was not expecting that at all!"

"We're dating for almost three years Michaela! What did you expect? That we stay boyfriend and girlfriend all our life?" 

"I never said that, but don't you like the way we are right now? Why the need to change everything?"

Adam next sentence was heavy with sarcasm "What? Did I need to date you for five months like Oliver and Daniel for us to talk about weddings and joke about kids? Talk about rushing things out!"

Daniel can't help himself, he yelled out loud "HEY!" as Oliver slapped his chest with a glare.

Michaela asked frowning "Did you heard that?"

"No." responded Adam with an eye roll as he added "Don't change the subject. You don't want to marry me, _just say it_."

Michaela sighed and said "It's not that Okay? It's is just that--"

"Well I'm ready to settle down! And to get married and have kids"

"Hey, I don't say no okay?" Adam looked at her closing the small black box in his hands “Look the truth is that I'm scared OK? I mean the last time I was engaged, my fiancé turned out to be gay. Then I dated a supposed drug dealer. And then a serial killer. So it's normal that I had some doubts about this."

Daniel commented gloomily "It's true that it could be traumatizing for everyone"

Oliver just smiled rolling his eyes.

Daniel then whispered "Look, I think I have an idea. Are you ready to do something crazy?"

"Yeah because what we actually both did until now was totally normal!" came Oliver sarcastic retort.

Daniel then said “Look, we need to get out of here, now” he was on the way to leave but Oliver stopped him, holding him by the arm and whispered “Wait, Danny and if they see us?”

Daniel then whispered back in panic “Well if it happens, we’re going to kill them so there won’t be any witness!” 

Oliver gives him a look and muttered “Are your hearing what you’re saying?!”

“Yeah, right, sorry could cause us some problems” nodded Daniel with a sigh. 

"Fine" conceded Adam with a sign "It could wait, but I won't wait forever Michaela."

Michaela smiled and said "I know; I just need some time OK? Please? I love you, you know that!"

"I love you too,"

Michaela smiled and picked the bag that Adam put on the floor, noticing his weight she opened it and then said with a frown " _Okay it's empty_ , Honey"

Adam responded smiling "Yeah, I wanted to make a dramatic scene, but I hate packing."

Michaela just rolled her eyes slapping his chest with a small smile. Adam put the ring in his night table, his girlfriend walked in the hallway and opened the door of the closet, seeing nothing out of ordinary, she put the bag back on the closet and closed the door.

* * *

 

A few weeks passed and Oliver was now better and didn't need to do more reeducation. Him and Daniel were making their way to Michaela and Adam house because they had apparently a big news to say to them.

Oliver was driving keeping his eyes in the road and said "I'm telling you, they will tell us that they are engaged"

Daniel responded doubtfully "I don't think so, remember Michaela reaction when Adam proposed? She can't have changed her mind so quickly,"

Oliver proposed smirking "OK so let's bet!"

"What?"

"Yeah fifty bucks that they are engaged and that she's not pregnant"

"Ok. If you want to lose"

Oliver snorted.

"Wait and see!"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait, I can already tell to you that I never won fifty bucks so easily!" smirked Daniel at his turn.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend arm while Daniel continued to brag, _so full of himself “_ You will soon see that I’m always right about this kind of things”

* * *

 

_Daniel was wrong._

Indeed, all of them went to celebrate on a small piano-bar in Philadelphia after Michaela and Adam announced proudly that they were engaged.

Everyone raised their drinks to Michaela and Daniel engagement with smiles on their face.

All of them also commented on the Sweatshirts that were wearing Oliver and Daniel. Indeed, both of them were wearing matching sweatshirts with the words _‘_ _B.O.Y_ _’_ in one and _‘_ _F.R.I.E.N.D_ _’_ in the other. Oliver who was wearing the ‘ _Boy’_ one just blushed explaining that they bought them in one of their dates in Paris, because the writing in the shirts was the exact same one than the actual Friends tittle and since they watched this in one of their dates, _here it goes_.

Everyone smiled at their explanation finding this so cute except Connor who rolled his eyes, couples who wears matching T-shirts really? _He feels like they’re back in high-school._

* * *

 

Time passed and they were all sat on a table. A few of them smiled making toasts to the engaged couple (Connor one looked pretty like this; _Congratulations to the both of you and for once Michaela didn’t pick a gay fiancé_ ) everyone laughed while Michaela just rolled her eyes. Adam get up, saying that it was his round.

Everyone cheered happily

Oliver smiled finishing his cup of champagne, Daniel who was sat next to the young nerd-herder handed to him, _secretly_ , fifty bucks with an annoyed look.

"Merci beaucoup!" responded Oliver as he tried to took it with small smirk on his face but Daniel was just holding it out of his reach with a smile _._ Oliver rolled his eyes with a huff but smiled and kissed him.

Daniel kissed him back and as they kiss was growing more passionate, Connor from his spot next to Michaela looked away but has still the time to heard Laurel said in her Latino accent, something that looked like “Wow, Wow, Wow. Watch the tongues people, we’ve got innocent eyes in this bar” he heard Oliver chuckle an apologize. And while he reported back his look on them again, he feels relieved that they finally pulled apart.

Oliver phone rang, he excused himself and took his beer and left the bar to answer at his phone in a quieter place.

Twenty minutes later as everyone were talking, smiling and joking drinking their drink, Connor noticing that Oliver was still missing was about to get up and look for him but a worried Daniel distanced him. He gets up and left the bar at his turn.

* * *

 

He noticed his boyfriend sat on the bench that was put outside of the bar as he was gently and slowly ripping off the label of his beer lost in his thoughts. Oliver raised his head and smiled as Daniel sat down next to him asking "What's bothering you?"

"What?" asked a confused Oliver while he was still gently ripping off the label.

Daniel smiled and pointed out "You always do that when you are nervous. So, what is making you nervous?"

"Nothing" shrugged Oliver as he stopped what he was doing and took a sip of his beer.

A small silence ensues and Daniel said "Look, we didn't really talk about what happened a few weeks earlier"

Oliver looked away and he sighed "Danny--"

"Please! I need to say it" Oliver looked at him while he confessed "Look I'm sorry for the way I reacted but you talking about kids and weddings kinda scared the shit out of me."

"Wait, I never said that we need to get married tomorrow okay? It was just a joke. I mean we wanted to call one of our kids; Sequoia! You cannot think it was serious." replied Oliver sarcastically.

" _I know_ , But, I needed to clear things up. I had a weird dream a few weeks ago who made me realize that we were rushing things out. Look, I'm not ready to get married or even to have kids at all"

Oliver looked at him smiling and clarified "Danny I never said that I was ready to get married _now_. I just meant, that one day I will. I just wanted to see if our relationship was going somewhere that's all."

The fresh breeze of the night both hit their faces as Daniel looked at him and said "Well I'm not. And I can't say if one day I ever will"

Oliver shook his head "Why? Why didn't you tell me that instead of freaking out? Or even going along with me with this talk whatsoever?"

Daniel shrugged while shouts, music and noises could be heard from the outside of the bar and responded "When? When your memory had problems? Or when you almost fucking died right on my arms? When did you wanted me to tell you this exactly?"

"Right sorry" conceded Oliver with a small smile.

Daniel sighed and explained "Honestly for a moment, for a short moment I made myself believe that it was what I wanted. You know? But then I had this dream and then I don't know I think that it was there to make me realize, that I was not ready for this. It's not something that I would ever want, I think. I’m sorry for ever making you believe that I actually really did wanted that, I suppose that I didn’t want to upset you"

"But you're the one who choose to work with kids no?" frowned Oliver.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I would ever want one on my own one day. It's my job it's not the same thing."

Oliver nodded and Daniel then said "I'm glad it didn't happen though from what I dreamed our wedding will have cost a lot of money."

Oliver chuckled and then asked softly "About the wedding and kids thing, do you think that with time you could change your mind?"

"I don't think I ever will," he sighed and added quietly “I also think that we both know how you feel about me right now, and, I don’t think that time could even change that.”

Oliver just smiled sadly and Daniel then asked at his turn "Just tell me. _Do you love me_?"

A long silence ensues before Oliver responded in a whisper his voice cracking “No,"

They both stared at each-other and Daniel asked softly “So, imagine; we get through the one year or even the two years’ anniversary, that I actually had changed my mind and that I will have proposed to you, would your answer have been, yes?"

" _I don’t know_ "

Daniel smiled and asked "And if it was Connor?"

"Connor is not the husband or long relationship kind of material," protested a tired Oliver. It's like he was repeating it over and over again like an old mantra.

" _Please,_ just answer to me,"

"I think, that I will have said _yes_ in a heartbeat,"

_He so exhausted of this, he really thought he could move on from Connor but no matter what he does everything always seems to draw him back to him, and back to square one._

Daniel sighed, keeping a hand on Oliver arm he retorted softly "By the way, you never told me about your talent in singing!"

Oliver blushed "Oh no, I don't know how to sing. I had an awful voice believe me!"

"What are you talking about? What I heard until now was pretty good!"

Oliver shook his head suddenly nervous " _Can I tell you a secret_?"

"Is it scary?" joked Daniel smirking.

Oliver smiled and then confessed " _No_. It was when I was in high-school, I had an audition to sang a song of my choice on stage and play some piano but I never went to this audition."

"You mean an audition for some glee club or something? Or more like a girl who pushes a red button to spin her seat around and who says in an excited voice _**'I want you in my team!'** _ " asked Daniel mockingly.

Oliver rolled his eyes slapping Daniel chest.

"No seriously, for real?"

"Yeah, and it was so stupid anyways. I have a nightmare the night before; I was climbing on the stage, I started to sang and out of nowhere I was suddenly aphonic, and then everyone made fun of me. So, I took this as a sign and never went to it. _I know it's really dumb but-_ (sigh) I don't know I think I was scared, besides, like I told you my voice is awful."

Oliver took a sip of his beer and then Daniel sighed "You are always too hard on yourself. You always had this bad and awful opinion in you. You just saw your defaults and forgot the many qualities that you have. Sometimes, I just wish that you see yourself the way I see you."

Oliver asked smirking "Oh I see, how are you seeing me exactly? As one of the best sex you ever had?"

"It's not what I was thinking about!" retorted Daniel with an amused chuckle as he elbowed him in the arm.

Oliver chuckled and Daniel added smiling "Seriously, I see you as a _really great person_ who has an amazing voice!"

Oliver just smiled thanking him. Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes before Daniel asked in a serious but yet, very _small_ tone "So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," came Oliver small sad retort.

_They in fact both knew the answer to this._

* * *

 

A few minutes later a smiling Daniel came back into the bar, he went to talk to the owner of the bar who nodded, and then he clapped in his hands and said "Okay so can I have everyone attention please? Will we have a little musical interlude. Someone will sing for our happy new engaged couple; Michaela and Adam."

Everyone clapped their hands, Michaela and Adam just frowned confused as Daniel added "So it's a little pompous to announce you this like this but let me introduce you; _Oliver Hampton_ "

Everyone looked at him as an embarrassed Oliver entered into the bar with a shy smile and with at last look towards his curious but intrigued friends, he climbed in the small stage in the end of the bar who had a piano and a mic too.

"Ok. So I was supposed to pass singing audition a long time ago but I didn't, and, I also didn't play piano ever since. So I will probably make a lot of false notes." Oliver smiled and added "So it's not the song I was supposed to sang years ago, but, it's another song that means a lot to me; _Ruin from Shawn Mendes_ ,"

The song started and Oliver started to play the piano in front of his friends looks and the stare of the others clients in the bar and made a false note with the piano.

“Like I said; I will make a lot of false notes” attempt to joke an embarrassed Oliver and everyone chuckled.

He took a deep breath and started to play again singing along with the piano.

 ** _♪ Do you... do you think about me?_** **_♪_**

 **_♪ And do you... do you feel the same way, yeah?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And do you... do you remember how we felt?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ Because I do. So listen to me, baby._ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And I'm not trying ruin your happiness,_ ** **_♪_ **

Laurel is shocked "Oh my god did you guys knew that Ollie could sing like that?"

Everyone except Daniel shook their heads stunned while Adam added impressed "His voice is magical. _It's like honey_ "

Everyone agreed with him and Asher ruins everything when he added mockingly "Man, that's so gay!"

Everyone just glared at him with exasperate looks.

 **_♪ But, darling, don't you know that I'm the only one for you?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And I'm not trying to ruin your happiness, baby,_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ But, darling, don't you know that I'm the only one? Yeah._ ** **_♪._ **

**_♪ Do you... do you think about me at all?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And do you... do you feel the same way?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ Oh, tell me. babe._ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And do you... do you remember how we felt?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ Because I do. So listen to me now._ ** **_♪_ **

Oliver continues to sing along as he's playing the piano. Everyone in the bar stared in him in complete silence memorized by his voice.

 **_♪ And I'm not trying to ruin your happiness,_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ But, darling, don't you know that I'm the only one for you?_ ** **_♪_ **

**_♪ And I'm not trying to ruin your happiness, baby_ ** _,_ **_♪_ **

**_♪ But, darling, don't you know that I'm the only one_ ** **_♪_ **

_Connor realizes something._

Oliver repeated the last chorus and finished the song. Everyone in the room clapped excitedly as Oliver just blushed, thanking them embarrassed. Everyone clapped their hands for a good two minutes before Oliver get down off the stage and went to the bar. As the owner of the bar put once again the radio on, in a low volume for some background music, Oliver smiled ordering a drink.

Daniel soon joined Oliver next to the bar to order something at his turn. Soon Laurel, Wes and Asher joined them and were excitedly congratulating Oliver with smiles on their face, as Daniel gently put a hand on Oliver back with a small smile.

Michaela seeing Connor deep and intense look on Oliver, just like he realized something, smiled "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"I think that I'm gonna marry _this_ guy," smiled Connor softly at Michaela as he takes a sip of his beer.

Michaela smiled and looked at Daniel who just smiled to their friends, but it looked more like at a grimace, while he was looking at Wes, Laurel and the two others. She can't exactly pit-point it but something clearly changed between them, she just doesn’t know what. In fact, they were both acting weird since they both come back from their talk outside.

Shrugging it off she nodded and said "As a lawyer who knows how to read on situations and people. I can already predict that _you will_."

_Connor can't help but hope that time will proves her right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, well did Ollie and Danny broke up or not? To be continued people! Thanks for reading! Honestly the thing with Daniel and Oliver hiding in the closet was really, really fun to write! I really hope I voiced their conversation well, and that it was believable. Oh and Conrad who's playing Oliver sing in real life and has apparently a beautiful voice, so I kinda used this ability for this chapter, I actually didn't know if Oliver actually know how to sing. But it's just a detail right?


	13. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake or grammatical errors. HTGAWM and anything recognizable doesn't belongs to me (even if I which that it was the case) but to their actual owners. So this chapter is mostly inspired by a How I Met Your Mother episode where Ted hides from his ex and do anything to avoid her in an episode in Saison 4 but he finally run into her, so yeah this chapter really looks like at this episode.
> 
> In another note I hope I handled the end well, I'm pretty happy about it and how I wrote it. Like usual I suggest to listen at the song suggested in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos.

**_“Something always brings me back to you._ **

**_It never takes too long._ **

**_No matter what I say or do_ **

**_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._ **

**_You hold me without touch._ **

**_You keep me without chains._ **

**_I never wanted anything so much_ **

**_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.”_ **

**_Sara Bareilles, Gravity_ **

* * *

 

Oliver was standing in his kitchen in front of his gas stove and has his back from his living room when Daniel arrived from behind him, tending to him a little grey key. Oliver took it with a small thankful nod and give back at his turn another little grey key. Daniel then hugged Oliver who hugged him back with a small smile.  They done all of this in a deafening but yet peaceful and understanding silence.

_Their love story was doomed from the start and they both knew it now._

Oliver was on a bar and was holding a beer. He was sat on a table and we can see that the small bar is full of others costumers. The young nerd-herder took a sip of his beer and said looking at the horizon "It's funny when I think about it. I was so sure that Danny was the one. But then the sun came up and reality set in. We both realized that we were going on different routes. We actually didn't want the same things in life, _period._ "

He took a pause while four pairs of eyes were staring at him in silence waiting for him to continue.

Connor was the only one missing, because he needed to go to Chicago to meet a client. Oliver looked at his four friends and added softly "I really thought that it will have been hard. But you helped me overcome that. No hard feelings remain just the old and sweet memories of our time together. _It’s the work of time, I guess._ " 

The young man took another sip of his beer and the four others shared an awkward look before Michaela finally remarked softly "Ollie, you both broke-up yesterday. _It's been 24 hours_."

"I know right?! Best break-up ever!" responded an enthusiastic Oliver.

Wes then said in a hesitant tone "Look man, we just think that you hide what you really feel about this. You could be upset we won't judge you."

"What?!" responded his friend quickly "No guys, I'm fine, it’s a simple breakup between many ones that happens every day, just another guy to add on my list of ' _the wrong ones_ ' that's all!"

All of them shared a look and Oliver seeing this, said " _Really guys._ I was not in love with him and he didn't want kids or weddings, so it was the best thing to do"

Asher commented at his turn "You know if you really think about it, Danny was a really nice guy, he brought me chocolate Man! I think that you two didn't think about it enough, I mean come on, you both were wearing cute matching sweatshirts the last time we saw you, what you will gonna do with them if you broke-up, buddy?"

Michaela glared at him and Wes shook his head in mock disappointment "Not like this Asher. Not like this,"

Asher rolled his eyes and took a sip of his bourbon while Oliver looked at them with a confused look.

Laurel who was sat next to Michaela took Oliver hand and intervened for the first time "Remember that we all love you and that we all here for you, OK?"

"I know. I love you guys!" responded Oliver with a grateful smile.

Asher then asked curious "So, huh have you talked to Connor?" three pair of eyes glared at him.

Oliver frowned "No, not yet. I don't want to bother him while he's away and while he's working. Why did you ask that?"

"No reason," shrugged Asher as the others took a sip of their own drink and just smiled, with an awkward smile.

Oliver was not convinced "Wait, you guys are hiding something, what it's it?"

Asher said in a high-pitched voice “What?! Not at all! What makes you think that?!" the three others sighed and Oliver continued to stare at them, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Wait a second! Oh my god! Oh my god! Con' actually confessed to me that he had feelings for someone, I- “his sentence holds the interest of the four lawyers. And Wes who was trying to look disinterested asked in a nonchalant tone "Really?! What else did he said to you?"

Oliver continued to explain "Oh my god, he actually said to me that he was liking a guy but that nothing could happen between them."

"Huh-" started Laurel as Oliver added shocked "You guys think that it could be Danny? I mean that could explain a lot of things, why did he thought that nothing could happen, why he was acting so weird when he told me this. All of this make sense now!"

 "Look dude I don’t think that you have all the pieces here--" but Oliver cut Asher off and said "I understand everything now! This famous guy it is Daniel. Oh wow I-I just can't believe this!"

The four lawyers shared a panicked look as Oliver said "Well, I suppose that I just need to accept this, I mean if Connor should be with someone it should be a person who is just like him, and who actually want the same things in life than he does, well I guess that I'm okay with that. Yeah I could get used to that!"

"Look you get it all wrong!" started Michaela but she was cut off by Oliver phone, who took picking up with a smile.

" _Heigh. Ho!_ " everyone shared awkward look as Oliver responded shocked "Oh my god really? No I’m coming right away Mer," he nodded chuckling and then said "You’re welcome _Little Miss Sunshine_."

Oliver get up abruptly and said before anyone could stop him "Sorry guys, gotta go." he put a few bills on the table and stormed out.

Asher shrugged and said in a nonchalant tone "Well he's seem to take it really well, right ?!"

Everyone looked at him exceeded and Michaela sighed with a shook of her head "How you of all of people could have become a lawyer, I will never know."

Asher just mimicked her not amused as Laurel retorted "He's clearly upset about this, and he's not acting like himself. You heard him with this Connor nonsense? Guys we need to be there for him,"

Three pairs of heads nodded going along with her.

* * *

 

But no matter what his friends could think, Oliver was fine. It was just another relationship failure to add on his list, and he was not in love with Daniel, not matter how much he tried to be, sometimes we just need to accept the truth, stop pretending and face reality.

Oliver smiled as he entered in his apartment and put his work bag next to the door. He has just the time to put his keys next to the door and was on the way to his kitchen when his front door opened and the two girls entered holding beer and a box of pizza in their hands "Hey wanna hang out?" asked Michaela softly.

Laurel and her stared at Oliver as he said smiling "Girls, I'm fine."

Adam came at his turn two days later and while he was sat on the couch. Oliver joined him and give to him a cup of tea, Adam proposed "Hey you want to assist at an architecture class? Normally only students are allowed but I can make an exception for you. I can you let you in, if you want! It's really interesting, you see."

Oliver rolled his eyes and sat next to Adam taking a sip of his own tea "Seriously, stop it, you don’t need to do this, I told you; _I’m fine_!"

The next day, Wes was the one to appear in front of Oliver front door, and he was holding some Blu-ray box full of DVD he proposed smiling "Hey, want to watch _Harry Potter_ with me?"

Oliver smiled again and said "Wes, I told you, I'm fine! But why not? I can't say no to _Harry Potter_ , come in!"

Time passed and while Oliver and Wes were drinking beers and eating a pizza. The third movie was playing on the screen. Oliver pointing his beer to the screen said frowning " _You know that's funny_. The guy who's playing _Dean Thomas_ look just like you. I never noticed that!"

Wes just shrugged taken aback by the comparison, this guy doesn’t look like it at him at all, in his opinion.

Finally, two weeks passed, Michaela, Wes, Laurel, Asher and Oliver where all sat on the same bar that they were a few weeks earlier. Oliver taking a sip of his bourbon explained smiling “I swear guys, Mer and I stayed all night to fix our computers because our stupid coworker Eddy strikes again with the Irene Demova virus, I mean one time wasn't already enough for him?”

Michaela exceeded yelled “Oh Shut-Up!” everyone looked at her with a shocked look and she said ashamed “I’m sorry Ollie, I’m so sorry, it is just, it’s been two weeks now, and you still act like nothing happened, be mad, be upset, but stop pretending that everything is fine and let us help you, Dammit!”

Oliver confirmed seriously “Guys! Seriously let it go, believe it or not, I’m happy about this, this is a good thing, _really._ ” Michaela sighed and he added towards them “I’m sorry by the way for thinking that Connor might have a thing for Daniel, it was really stupid of me to think that! Thanks guys for letting me realize this on my own.”

All of them just nodded with no trace of any judgment in their face. Oliver smiled and asked "By the way, since we're talking about Con' did you guys heard from him? It is like the silence radio since me and Danny broke up and that he left for Chicago."

Michaela just explained "Oh, he was really busy with his client. But he texted me a few days earlier to tell me that he was almost done. And that he should come home soon. _He thinks a lot about you_."

Oliver nodded and added with a small smile "Okay, _this is great._ I just miss him that's all." the four lawyers smiled sharing a knowing look and then Asher asked “So, where do you want to eat guys?”

Oliver chuckled and said “ ** _Oh_**. That’s funny that you guys are asking that, because look what I've got!” in front of everyone watch he took a piece of paper and was soon showing to them a card of Philadelphia half colored in red.

He put it on the table and explained “Red are the area where we could run into Daniel, white are the safe ones. So I suggest to avoid the red area and to go straight to white ones. I also wanted to add yellow places too, the in-between, but then I thought that it would have been too much! I took this idea from Ted in _How I Met Your Mother_ ”

Asher said mockingly "Connor need to came home soon to control his man” the three lawyers glared at him, and Laurel, always the voice of the reason said “That’s ridiculous, you can’t just do that and avoid places where you could run into Daniel all your life, it’s crazy!”

“Why not? We had a clean break-up but it could be weird if we run into each-other right now. Why confront someone and then have what could be a really awkward encounter when we could just avoid it, huh?”

Everyone shared another look before all of them reluctantly agreed. 

Wes said pointing to the map “I think that I have heard about a Sushi place who is in the white area.”

“Great! Let's go there then!"  

* * *

 

Soon all of them ( _except Connor who was still away in Chicago_ ) where installed in a table in the said restaurant waiting to order.

Oliver who is sat next to Michaela and has his back from the entrance was looking at the restaurant “It’s a really good place, Wes! Who told you about it?”

Wes shrugged and responded confused “It’s funny, I can’t quit remember,” they heard the ding of the door, indicating that someone entered into the restaurant and Wes lost his smile and said “Oh, huh, I do remember now.” he pointed his head for the four others to look and they saw Daniel who was holding the card of the restaurant and who was standing just in front of the bar.

A few seconds passed as everyone exchanged panicked looks and Oliver turned his head to look at his friends and said “OK, OK just be cool. Everything is cool.”

Asher nodded trying to hide his panic and Oliver added “Let’s act casual, I got this under control, just follow my lead guys” and then without another word he gets down to hide under the table.

The four others shared a shocked look and Michaela said dumbfounded “Wait. He is serious?!”

Wes and Laurel stayed silent as Asher added “There’s no way I’m gonna hide under this table!” he looked to his right at a table full of girls and said with a smirk “But this own instead, I think I won’t mind.” 

Laurel who was sat next to Wes said “He’s turning around” soon the four of them hides under the table too. Daniel was now facing their table but was too busy with reading the card menu to notice anything.

Not noticing Asher with them Laurel asked “Wait guys where did Asher go?”

Wes who was next to her lifted the tablecloth who was hiding them and the four of them saw Asher under the girls table nodding with a knowing smile, winking at them.

Wes put back the tablecloth on them with a sigh and Michaela looked at her best-friend sternly “Look we can’t stay in there forever Ok?” Wes nodded in agreement and added “There are no one that we should hide under a table to begin with,”

Oliver raised his hands and said “Calm down guys, I’m gonna take a look.” He didn’t move from his spot and said after a few seconds “Wes go take a look!”

The young man gives him _a look_ but obeyed nonetheless, passing his head to took a look, he heard the server ask “Did you need any utensils?” Daniel shook his head and said “No, I’m going straight home!" 

Wes came back under the table and retorted “He’s placing an order to go!”  

The three other persons let out a breath of relief. A few minutes passed before Asher came back under their table all smiling, lying next to Wes he said “Guys, under this table is off the hook! What are we talking about?”

They didn’t have the time to respond because the server gets down joining them under the table and asked to them “Hey guys everything is fine?”

Oliver nodded and asked “Yeah, we gonna eat down here if that’s okay?” the server nodded and left while a round of loud protests could be heard from the four others persons and Laurel also voiced her own opinion about this “Ok there is ridiculous! We won’t gonna eat down there, Okay?”

Oliver just shrugged in a _'I don't see any problem with that'_ as his four friends sighed exasperated.

Wes tested his luck and looked again seeing no one, he come back under the table and said “We don’t have to. I think it’s clear, Daniel _is gone_ guys!” everyone let out a breath of relief and came back from under the table and sat in their respective seats 

Oliver said smiling “ _See?_ That what we do! We avoid the confrontment so there is no awkward moment”

Four of them rolled their eyes and Michaela proposed “Let’s just pretend that the last ten minutes never happened and let’s eat!”

Everyone can’t help but to agree with her. _And then when the next day after their almost encounter with Daniel, Oliver bought a whole house to use it for his kids and family in the future. His four friends took him apart in his apartment this exact same day and made an intervention to knock some sense into him._

* * *

 

The cold breeze of the night was hitting Oliver face as he was looking at the city moving in front of his eyes from a rooftop in Philadelphia. There are a few Christmas lights that were lightening the rooftop, and Oliver sighed letting the wind clear his mind.

A man voice said from behind him “I knew that you will be there”

Oliver turned his head and Connor Walsh smiled softly. They were in the K5 and associates law firm rooftop. They always came here to watch the city, enjoy the view and clear up their minds.

Oliver smiled and reported back his look on the city as Connor told to him “I came back three hours earlier. So the others told to me that you have made some pretty surprising decisions lately huh?”

“You mean the five of us hiding under a table from my ex? Or me buying a house? I don’t think surprising is actually the right word, more like stupid or crazy, _maybe_ ” scoffed Oliver sarcastically.

_He was still shocked by the way he acted since his break-up. He's glad that their friends finally made him realize that he was still hurting and that he was acting crazy. Now that he accepted his pain and let it go, he was finally ready to move on and start a new chapter of his life._

“No, I meant that I never thought that your break-up with Daniel affected you this much.”  retorted Connor softly as he was standing just next to him on the small rooftop.

“It’s not just about Daniel, it’s everything else. It’s about the fact that once again, I went after the wrong guy. I just feel like that one person had only a few jokers that he can use to found the right person in his life, and I probably burned all of mine” Connor looked at him as Oliver continued “I’m just exhausted of this, choosing the wrong person; _over and over again_. **_God what the hell is wrong me?!_** ”

Oliver sighed shaking his head “You know what? I had enough of emotions for at least two whole months, _I will just go home_ ”

Before Oliver could move and leave Connor declared “You know, you're not always going after the wrong guys”

Oliver looked at him with a frown and said with a chuckle “What did you meant by that? Like this jerk, Mason who came three hours late in our date? Or this teacher guy from two years ago?” Oliver shook his head in a ‘ _Yeah, I don’t think so’_ meaning.

Connor shook his head at his turn “No, I wasn’t talking about them” seeing Oliver confused look he sighed and said “Look I always found a reason to not see it, you know? But by doing that I was just lying to myself, because in the end, I think that it was always there deep down, I couldn’t just push it back or continue to pretend that I didn’t feel anything at all, “

He paused and continued “Then you broke up with Daniel, and _granted_ , I took this client from Chicago, and I stayed away to let you some space.”

Connor sighed “I don’t know when I wanted to tell you all of this exactly. Probably wait a few more months for you to be finally ready to hear it. And not screw up one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. And when I was finally ready, I just thought about how I will say all of this to you”

Oliver was still staring at him in silence when he added with a small chuckle “I know that I should probably make a big romantic speech about this, saying everything you want to hear, but then I realized that it’s not who I am, and it’s not _who we are_. I don’t make big romantic speeches, I just act and then go for it. So, I will just say it once and for all”

The young lawyer paused, and only the small noises of the traffic of the city were cutting off the deafening silence, finally Oliver asked in a whisper “Con’ what are you trying to say exactly?”

There was a long silence before Connor finally confessed softly “ _I love you Ollie_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow FINALLY after 12 chapters it finally happened! I really hope I handled this well, thanks for reading.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. HTGAWM and everything recognizable doesn't belongs to me but to their actual owners.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. 
> 
> Cookiedough: Thanks for you unconditional support it's partly because of you that I was able to stay inspired for this story and that I have enjoyed to publish it. I hope the epilogue will please you, and thanks again for all your comments. 
> 
> Londonchic: Thanks you so much for all your comments, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope that you will like the epilogue of this story as well. And yay Coliver! Finally! After 12 chapters it's was about damn time right?! 
> 
> A millions thanks to all my readers who took the time to read this story even if it's was only one chapter, I'm still new on this so I'm glad that this story pleased to all of you as much as I enjoyed to wrote it.

**_Wise men say_ **

**_Only fools rush in_ **

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_ **

**_Shall I stay?_ **

**_Would it be a sin_ **

**_If I can't help falling in love with you?_ **

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

**_Take my hand,_ **

**_Take my whole life, too_ **

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **

**_Can't Help Falling In Love, Haley Reinhart_ **

* * *

 

****

Seeing Oliver look Connor said softly “ _This is serious_. I don't know when it happened; maybe I fell in love with you the minute I walked trough Paxton door four years ago, maybe it was when you comforted me when I had a panic attack at your door at four in the morning because I was so afraid that I didn't succeed at my bar exam. Maybe it was none of them. What I'm sure of is that I love you Ollie and somehow along the way you became everything to me.”

A long silence ensues while the both of them continued to stare at each other, Connor finally said raising his hand in surrender “I know that it’s a lot to process. So no pressure there,”

Oliver was still standing in front of Connor totally stuck for words, still looking at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Connor then said trying to act casual “You know what? We’re exhausted; we probably should both go home and get some sleep!” Oliver was still looking at him as he looked at his watch and said in a heavy tone slapping Oliver arm at the same time “9 PM! It’s so late, right? _Well Goodnight!_ ” with these last words he stormed out and get down, still living a speechless Oliver standing on the small roof.

* * *

 

A few hours later as the sun was starting to show up, Connor was lying on his bed, he barely slept. And then he was thinking panicked _‘What the hell was that?’_ he paused and said still in his head _‘OK, OK. I can totally fix that right? I totally can, I'm a lawyer I know how to came with a very strong defense and to convince people. Come on, think! I have a momentary moment of craziness because I was drunk. And why I was drunk at 9 PM? Because I love to drink a lot of cocktails at every hour at the day for no specific reason. Perfect!”_

He paused realizing _‘Or I can simply say that I value our friendship so let’s just forget I ever said anything!’_ he nodded _‘Yeah let’s go with that’_

He gets up and left his room, while he was about to make some coffee and to call Oliver someone knocked on the door.

He opened the door and was meet face to face with Oliver, who obviously didn’t sleep much either, and Connor was ready to give the perfect excuse but then he said with a heavy voice “I love to drink a lot of cocktails at every hour at the day for no specific reason _!_ ”

Instead of answering Oliver approached him and bring his lips to his in a passionate kiss.

A few seconds passed while Connor was shocked but then he came back to his senses quickly and kissed Oliver back, putting his arms around his neck.

Oliver then suddenly pulled away too soon for his liking and said embarrassed but still keeping his hold on Connor shirt “OK, huh, wow, I didn’t plan that I will react like this. Huh we need to talk about this Con’”

“Yeah of course” agreed Connor softly while he let Oliver in. Oliver entered into Connor apartment while he closed the door and Oliver then said in panic turning to look at him “God what did I do? I kissed you, at the same time just a couple of weeks ago, I was still dating Daniel. I mean this last few weeks were a roller coaster of emotions! And then you came and told to me everything I always wanted to hear from you. _And now, I--_ ”

Connor stopped Oliver moving and said “Ollie calm down, Okay? We still can take things slow, I’m still new in this too. I just want you to know that everything I said to you in this rooftop was true. _I think every word_ ”

Oliver who had obviously calmed down nodded and said “OK, yeah let’s take things slow.”

Connor smiled and said “Look, I know that it was a lot to process, so let’s give you some time to think about this, Okay. _No pressure._ ”

Oliver nodded and smiled hugging him “Thank you!’ Connor just smiled hugging him back. They pulled away a few seconds later and Oliver then asked mockingly “So you love drinking cocktails at every hour of the day, for no reason?”

Connor grimaced “Yeah, I was hoping that you actually didn’t heard that.”

Oliver just chuckled for an answer.

Twenty minutes later Oliver was outside Connor apartment into the hallway and was about to call someone when he turned around and went back to his best friend flat.

At the same time Connor cursed himself in ‘Why I didn’t kiss him goodbye?’ when his front door opened once again and Oliver give to him a goodbye kiss. He pulled away while Connor can’t help but smile and Oliver said “See you later” and then he left for good closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

 

In the hallway Oliver took his phone and called a number “Hey, huh I need to talk to you. Can we please meet in the coffee shop? I know it’s early but I really need to talk to you. Thanks, I text to you the address!”

At the same time Michaela was woken up by the ring of her phone, seeing who was calling her and the hour, she rolled her eyes but still answered “I hope it’s a matter of life or death situation t’s 6:00 Am!” Adam who was curled to her chest next to her woke up as the black woman was listening at whoever was on the phone, _finally,_ Michaela retorted “I’m coming right away!”

She hangs up and seeing Adam questioning look she explained “I need to go it’s seems very important”

Adam pressed his head into his pillow and groaned “God it’s 6 Am! Our friends really need to work on their boundaries!”

Michaela just smiled apologetically and kissed his check quickly before she gets out of the bed to get ready.

Oliver was waiting nervously on a table, he already ordered his favorite coffee and was waiting for the person to show up.

Suddenly someone pressed his shoulder softly and said “Hey, I came as soon as I could. So you wanted to talk?”

Oliver nodded and smiled softly as Daniel sat in front of him.

* * *

 

In another place, at the bar that Oliver and the others where a few weeks ago. Connor and Michaela were talking and Connor explained what just happened between them.

Michaela who was sat in front of him and was drinking a glass of water smiled, while Connor stick with a beer.

Michaela commented proudly “Of course it would happen! You guys are meant to be together. It’s really exhausting to see that I’m always right!”

Connor rolled his eyes taking a sip of his beer and then Asher arrived at his turn, ho ordered a glass of bourbon and sat down with them.

Connor then explained everything for the second time of the day.

* * *

 

Daniel and Oliver were staring at each other, there was not a lot of people at this early hour, just some students who obviously partied hard last night and needed some coffee to go through the day and some businessmen in suits.

Oliver smiled softly “Thanks you so much for coming,”

“No problem, I was on call anyways. So what did you want to tell me?”

Oliver blurted out “I kissed Connor,”

* * *

 

In the bar after his explanation Connor asked “So should I go for it or not?”

Michaela just nodded but Asher then said “I don’t think, he should!” Michaela glared at him and said “Don’t listen to him!”

“I’m just saying that O-man just get out of a relationship. He need some time to heal and to process everything!”

Michaela and Connor looked at him shocked that he could makes such statements and Asher added with an eye roll “Hey! I’m not the douchebag that all of you seems to think I am, _I had feelings too_. And here I want to assure myself that my two best-friends don’t get hurt in the process.”

Michaela shook her head “No you two waited long enough. Don’t let pass your chance, yeah it might won’t work but it might also work. You can never know until you tried it. If you don’t you will always be wondering what it could have been if you had actually went for it!”

Asher protested “I think that it’s is a bad idea. It could ruin your friendship for good if it doesn’t work. Are you really ready to risk this?”

Connor just sighed and then asked “Why are you routing against me on this?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” spit out simultaneously the other two lawyers as Asher shook his head and repeated “No, I’m not ** _._** ”

_Yes, he was because of the bet, but it’s not like he’s going to say that._

Connor next sentence surprised him “ _I know about the bet Douche-face_ ”

Asher looked at Michaela who shrugged and he responded innocently “I have no idea at what you’re talking about.”

* * *

 

Oliver and Daniel stared at each other and Oliver demanded softly “Please say something.” At Oliver biggest surprise Daniel just smiled.

“We’re not together anymore, I don’t see the problem with that. I mean as long as you didn’t do it while we were still together, everything is fine.”

Oliver said softly “You know that I could have never did that to you. Or even cheat on someone like that”

Daniel smiled and took Oliver hand and confirmed gently “ _I know_ ” After a few seconds it let Oliver hand go as the barista came with their coffees both of them smiled at her thanking her.

Daniel commented sarcastically “Oh god you still drink this thing that you are the nerves to call a coffee.”

Oliver was offended “Hey! Don’t judge until you tried it!”

Daniel chuckled and said gloomily “Wow easy _Tiger and Dragon_ , there is no way that you will make me taste this. You didn’t convince me to drink that while we were still together, _So…_ ”

Oliver just smiled and said tending in front of him his mug “Come on taste it”

“No way in hell!”

“ _Please do it for me,_ then you could make all the mocking comments you want after, but first taste it”

Daniel sighed but obeyed nonetheless as Oliver was approaching the mug to him, he tasted his luck and took a sip of it.

He was rather surprised “Well, I must admit that it’s not as bad as I thought it will be.”

Oliver was amused “You loved it, didn’t you?”

Daniel shrugged trying to act nonchalant “Bah it was okay; I guess”

The young nerd-herder was not convinced and give him _‘Like I’m gonna buy that’_ kind of look and Daniel finally conceded with a smile and a raise of his hands “Okay fine. It was one of the best drinks I ever tasted in my life. Happy?”

Oliver chuckled “Thank you!”

Daniel rolled his eyes and asked still smiling “So you and Connor?”

“ **No!** _No_ ,” protested Oliver strongly “ _It was just a kiss. Two actually_ ” he sighed and said “I don’t know, I mean it’s been three weeks since we broke-up and I do this? I don’t want him to feel like that I use him as a rebound or something. I also don’t want you to feel like that I have some lack of respect for you, or even for _us_ “

“I could never think that; our relationship was real. You helped me to heal and to trust in love again, and I will always be grateful to you for that”

Oliver smiled and they just continued to talk while they were drinking their coffee.

* * *

 

Connor shook his head as his two coworkers and friends where still arguing on this, both going with their argument to convince him. Connor then said in a tone that was not letting any argument “Guys stop! I love Ollie and I’m willing to try, no matter what. _My decision is final_ ”

He thanked them and then left the bar as Asher slapped the arm of a smiling Michaela Pratt.

* * *

 

Oliver and Daniel chuckled while they confessed the crazy things they did to deal with their breakup. Oliver explained ashamed “I Kinda half-colored a Philadelphia card in red, _just like Ted did in How I Met You Mother with a card of New-York_ , to be sure that I will not run into you. And the same exact day, I saw you in a restaurant where I went to dinner, so me and my friends all hidden under a table from you, _also just like Ted_.” he paused and added after an afterthought “- _maybe I should have learned better from this episode_ ,”

Daniel smiled and said “I had a patient who has the exact same name than you, I didn’t treat him because I was afraid it could be you.”

“I bought a whole house to use it for my future family and hypothetical kids that I may never have in the future.”

“Wait. Oh my god seriously?!”  asked a shocked Daniel as Oliver nodded ashamed, he then added “Wow I never went this far than this patient thing.”

Oliver blushed “I rather not think about this. I was so ashamed. I totally lost it and my friends actually did make an Intervention to wake me up.”

“You friends really care about you” commented Daniel with a soft smile.

_Michaela and Asher were still on the bar and both of them were standing in front of the bar now. Michaela said smiling tending her hand “Oliver and Connor kissed, and Con’ confessed his feelings to him.  I know I should wait for their sake but I won’t, pay up!”_

_Asher just smirked and said shaking his head “Not yet”._

Oliver nodded smiling “Yeah obviously they do.”

Daniel smiled and added softly “Look, if you want to ask me if it’s okay for you to date Connor. Well, who I am to be against that? Our relationship was great and amazing but we were not meant to be in the end.”

“God I made this weird by confessing this to you right? I’m so, so sorry.” Retorted Oliver with a sigh.

“No. Oliver you don’t have to be sorry for anything you’ve been honest” tried to reassure him Daniel.

Oliver smiled softly and then Daniel asked "So he finally told you that he loved you huh?" Oliver chuckled as he added mockingly "Four years late but still,"

Oliver looked down at his mug and then looking at Daniel he asked "That's surprise you?"

Daniel shook his head and responded taking Oliver hand once again "No" he then he added with a soft smile "Honestly if we took the time to get to know you, I think that we can't help but falling in love with you,"

Oliver said with a sarcastic laugh "Yeah somehow I doubt it!" 

“I’m sorry, uh apparently I’ve opened the door to the past,” commented a voice dryly.

* * *

 

Oliver and Daniel was meet eye to eye with Wes who looked at them with a hard look and Oliver said as Daniel dropped his hand “No it’s is fine, _I asked him to come_. I needed to talk to him that’s all”

Wes was still staring at them and Daniel said “Okay! I need to go anyway, it was nice seeing you Wes, huh, I guess.” Wes nodded and crossed his arms still standing in front of their table and Daniel get up taking his bag.

Oliver gave to him an apologetic look but the young eight-year resident smiled and said softly “Don’t forget what I said, Okay? You deserve to be happy, never forget that!”

And with this last words he leaves the small coffee shop and Wes took his previous place sitting down in front of the nerd-herder while Oliver retorted to him “It was really mean! I though you guys were all about me facing Danny and not avoiding him anymore!”

“Stop avoiding him yes, not going back together with him” clarified Wes.

“We’re not,” responded Oliver annoyed.

Wes raises an eyebrow “What I saw, tend to say the contrary”

“Well you got it wrong.”

Wes sighed and responded “Sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Oliver told to him “It’s about Con’ but Laurel should come soon too, let’s wait for her”

Wes nodded and then called the waiter to order a drink at his own.

* * *

 

It was 9:00 PM and the end of the day. After asking advice to their respective friends; Oliver and Connor decided to meet in Oliver apartment. Oliver was nervously waiting for Connor. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door, he let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding and opened it.

Connor smiled softly as Oliver opened the door and let him in. Both of them didn’t knew how to great each other so they were just standing dumbly in front of each other.

After a long silence that seemed hours Oliver asked “Huh right, sorry, you want something to drink?”

“No thanks,”

Both of them stayed silent again and then a few seconds later both of them started at the same time “I asked- “they chuckled and Connor said softly “ _You first_ ”

Oliver nodded and pointing to his couch he said “Maybe we should sit down”

Oliver and Connor were sat on his couch next to each other and Oliver explained “Look I saw Daniel today.”

Connor let out a small “ ** _Oh_** ” and Oliver seeing his reaction added “Hey it’s not what you think. I just feel that I owned him to talk to him about this, that’s all. I still have a lot of respect for him and still care about him,”

Connor just smiled and assured softly “I know, it’s okay.” Oliver smiled and then said grimacing “I kinda also asked Wes and Laurel opinion about this”

“I asked about Michaela and Asher ones” added a smiling Connor.

“They told me to go for it,” spit out the two of them simultaneously.

Oliver let out a chuckle and then said “Look, I’m willing to try” seeing Connor look on him he added “-or not. If you had changed you mind, we don’t. You know what? _I value our friendship so let’s just forget I ever said anything_ ” he started babbling again and Connor cut him off with a passionate kiss.

They pulled away a few minutes later and Connor said out of breath “I do” he paused realizing what this two words could mean normally and clarified “I meant, I still want this too.”

Oliver smiled and after a few seconds Connor let out a chuckle “Huh yeah, I don’t know what is funny in this situation Con’ but _okay_ ”

Connor shook his head and said with a smile “Not it’s just- “he sighed and explained “-it’s silly, but it’s just that I’m glad that our first real kiss as boyfriends is somewhere where we both felt _at home_ , and not some weird random place somewhere.”

“Boyfriends huh?” teased a smiling Oliver knowing how Connor feels about such words as; ‘l _ong term relationship’ ‘boyfriends’_ or even ‘ _domestic and romantic’_.

Connor just rolled his eyes slapping his chest “Shut up” he paused and added with a smile “ _Boyfriend,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's is actually the last chapter of this story. I can't believe how far I went with this, never intended to go trough more than ten chapters or less. But then all your support really helped me to write more and to stay inspired for this story. Special thanks to Cookiedough who stick with me until the very end. And a million of thanks to all of you who commented, read and give kudos to this story. Thanks for joining me in the journey of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' it's been a blast. 
> 
> Ps : Still hesitating on writing a sequel to this. I already wrote the first chapter, who will be posted soon. I just try to see if I can actually wrote a sequel that would be interesting and all. I guess that I can't give up on this alternate universe yet. Thanks to all of you again, I send all my love and gratefulness to each one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum , Hum are you sure about that Ollie? I will not put my money on that.  
> So it was supposed to be a one-shot but I got carried away and I'm currently writing Chapter 5 right now. They both being really stubborn and won't get together yet.  
> Thanks for reading and it's my first attempt as a long story so sorry if it's sucks.


End file.
